Forest Child
by Lightbearer01
Summary: she felt its pain, its cry, for so long it had endured the darkness, suffered from it. Aya had an unnatural gift that marked her as hunted, can she help heal the forest? find her real purpose and manage to melt the ice cold heart of an elven king?.A another version of girl dropping into middle earth. Not 10th walker
1. chapter 1

**Author's note**

: hi guys! ive always thought King Thranduil should have more pairings so i decided to write one, which happens to be my very first one! so reviews would be really appreciated! and please go easy on me, im new at this.

 **Disclaimer** : The Elven king Thranduil does not (sadly) belong to me nor those any other character actually found in the trilogy but is the property of The late Great J.R.Tolkien, oh! Aya is mine of course!

 _'thoughts'_

"English"

 **"Sindarin"**

 **Chapter 1**

It was deathly quiet as a figure lay still on the dark earth, what little sunlight could steal its way into the thicky murky forest gave way to reveal a thick set of eyelashes fluttering against a dark warm skin. Her equally dark hair braided intricately, spilled over her shoulders clinking with beads adorned on her hair. And with rustling of her robes, she woke slowly lifting her aching body to sit up.

Aya looked around to survey her surroundings, her striking hazel eyes absorbing every detail. something was wrong, something was very wrong, ' _i dont recognise this place, where am i, what is this place?_ ' the foliage and trees were nothing like she had seen before nor did the ground bear any feel of familiarity, moving to stand a sharp pain engulfed her leg, looking down she noticed the swelling of her foot along with a small cut as though it had never been there.

A memory blossomed as another bout of pain pierced her foot

' _a young lady burst into the room, her simply ash and blue long sleeved dress revealing her status as a servant "Ayatani!_ _my lady! you must hurry! we have to leave before they-" loud screams along were heard in the hall way, the servant girl wasted no time as she grabbed the young lady and pushed down the candle holder beside the vanity mirror on the wall, a narrow door opened in the wall and the servant girl quickly pushed Aya in, "minaka! whats going on?! where is father?!" the servant girl pushed an object into her ladys hands, Aya looked to see her hands enclosed around a small dagger. It was a ceremonial dagger father had gifted her on her last begetting day, looking back up to demand answers her words died in her throat as minaka embraced her "minaka?" her shoulder grew wet "it was an honour serving one such as you my lady, perhaps in another life we couldve have been friends" before anymore could be said, minaka pushed her further in "go! you run till you leave the castle grounds and dont look back!" and with that the door closed covering aya in darkness, using the dank humid walls as her anchor she walked her only company being the sound of her foot steps and the fluttering over her over coat behind her._

 _Tired scared and alone, she continued on until she felt an end, hands feeling for the object in front of her, she squinted trying to see, 'wood!' she gave it a nudge, testing the strength, it shook with the telling frailty that came with age and poor care, stepping a bit, she slammed her body into the door, the wood splintered but still stood in place, stepping back even further she rammed her hurting shoulder into the door and spilled to the other side as the wood finally gave way to her force, breathing hard she looked around her, this was the forest surrounding the outer palace, she stilled as she heard distance voices and steps coming from behind her. Not looking back, she took off into the forest._

 _Her heart raced faster than her feet as she ran through the forest, strange how just the day before she had ventured here peaceful and calm, her heart singing along with the forest, at the moment however Aya could think of nothing else but the threat upon her life, how many behind her were there, she couldn't tell for her heart drowned in fear and motivation. Too caught up in her thoughts to notice before it was too late, her foot caught under a root cutting her sandal strap and tripping her down the slopes beside the hill. Groaning she rolled unto her back and began to sit up when she felt her foot throb in pain, she turned to see her dagger a ways from her laying still on the ground, as she crawled towards it, she failed to notice the engravings on the sheath bleed red until she held it, with her body drained aching and in pain, darkness quickly took her._

A small object gleamed in the dirt not too far from where she had fallen caught her attention 'my dagger!' with effort she stood wincing as she limped to pick it up. A twig snapped, startled she turned behind her to see a large creature, dark and hairy, its large pincers hissing in anticipation as its many legs advanced towards. Aya stood, shaken with fear, never having seen a spider grow more than the size of her palm let alone one that towered easily above her. With a thud of one of its appendages indicating its closing proximity toward her, her mind snapped and with it her feet as she fled in terrror further into the woods.

Hot on the her tail, the creature gave chase immediately, having no desire to lose its prey, her ankle burned with a searing pain which she paid very little mind to due to her body and very being screaming the need to run and fast. Running, felt the ground vibrate even more violently causing her to look behind only to find more of those horrid things behind her. Turning too late, she could not avoid incoming branch which slapped her off her feet, slamming her back unto the ground, crying out in agony, spots danced around her vision as she struggled to fight the darkness her overwhelming pain threatened on her. Her robe jumbled around her as struggled to shrink backwards in a desperate attempt to flee from the spiders closing in, suddenly two arrows embedded into the head of a spider on her left, sending crumbling down and squealing as it died, its death signalled a barrage of arrows from different unknown locations in the trees. One after the other the spiders were felled, her rescuers leaving no chance for any to escape, breathing in hard and laboured breaths she looked away from dead spiders only to meet her gaze on arrows surrounding and aiming at her. Even if she wanted to or tried to, there was no where to escape to, a voice had spoken to her, beautiful and lilting, causing her to look up to the sight of a tall man beautiful enough to be mistaken for a woman however, what caught her breath was the pointing ears sticking from the locks of long straight hair framing his face, the strange man spoke again, hostile, in a language she'd never heard of causing her to go blank **"Who are you?! and how did you get into our borders undetected?"** Another one just like him, approached her, only this one spoke differently than the other, he stood with his sword sheathed, "do you understand the common tongue?" She nodded still too dazed to speak, "how did you get here passed our borders? speak and do not lie or i will ensure you receive a fate worse than what those spiders planned for you" his dark eyes flashed revealing the truth in his words, forcing her to open her mouth "i-i dont know, i woke up and found myself here" her body shook from fear mixing with the pain that had previously racked her body "are you a spy?have you come seeking to gain a foothold so the enemy can destroy us?!" his face twisted into one of distrust and anger as he spat out his suspicions, Aya's eyes widened as she stumbled through her words trying piece out a sentence that was believable "no! im not a spy! i dont know how i got here,i dont even know where here is!" breathing harshly as she looked at the one questioning her, another one who had been unrelenting in pinning her movement with an arrow spoke in that strange language again **" she is unrelenting in her tale Cenedir and she is obviously, what if she what she speaks is truth?"** Aya's gaze shifted from one man to the other **" These are treacherous times Belthion, she make look harmless, however that is certainly not enough to overlook any threat she might bring, crossing our borders undetected a feat no mortal can manage"** , Belthion watched his friend then returned to the girl still shaking on the floor **"What should we do with her?"** Cenedir turned and began walking away " **Take her to the palace, Aran Nin will decide her fate"** and with that last word, two more men with pointy ears hoisted her to her feet and indicated she moved forward. Their walk was tensed and quiet, Aya unable to walk any further, fell to the ground, as the strange men with pointy ears bustled around her, she allowed darkness overtake her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: hi guys! so im on the the next chapter, so Aya gets taken by the woodland elves, well atleast she didnt get eaten, anythings better than that, right? well anyway, on to the next chapter!.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not in any way own all lord of the rings characters! with the exception of Aya, shes mine!.**

 **Chapter 2**

In the vast study, filled with shelves containing books and scrolls, a large wooden desk sat stationed infront of these shelves, carrying one too many scrolls that began spill over to the floor. Thranduil had examined the reports he received that very morning, orc activity had greatly increased over past few months, whispers of evil brewing in the east in the dark land of mordor had reached the deep end of mirkwood, to the very corners of his carverns. The darkness that had slowly crept into forest now pushed the woodland elves much deeper into the forest, the elven king unrelenting in his stubborness to concern himself with the dealings of the outside world.

Growing rumours had spread, of the discovery of the One ring, leading Thranduil to double his border scouts and palace guards. The confirmation came when Elrond had sent word of a secret council that was to be held by all representatives of all races living in middle earth, seeing his duty to his people came first, his only son Legolas had to answer to the summons.

Pausing at the thought of his son, Thranduil wondered on his safety, he had no doubt in his sons ability to tend to himself especially against the spawn of evil, he would know, he trained him himself. However one cannot help but worry in such dark times. Ending with that thought, Thranduil resumes reading his report.

Footsteps were heard no doubt making way to the dark polished door that were the entrance to his study, they stopped and proceeded to knock as though urgent, "enter" Thranduil spoke as he continued on his reports, the door opened and closed, Thranduil waited for whomever had intruded on his schedule to speak, hearing nothing, he looked up. Galion, his most trusted friend and advisor looked short of losing of his breath, whatever it was that he had to speak to him about must've been of dire need "i assure you, your silence is not in the least entertaining" cold ice blue eyes rose to clash with nervous dark eyes. Galion gulped, his king would not like this "well?" thranduil prodded, it was clear from the reports that he was already in a foul mood. "Aran nin, you must see this".

In all his years of service to the king as advisor, or in his life entirely, he had never heard nor witnessed a situation such as this before. It had been a relatively peaceful morning, moving along the passage ways while he dealt with issues he knew were irrelevant to the king. One would imagine his shock and confusion, when one of the scouts on patrol who usually reported directly to the king as was natural to do so, came running to him. He wouldnt believe it himself until he set his eyes on her unconscious form inside a cell of the dungeons. A young woman with a deeply tanned skin, such skin color wasnt uncommon usually found within the race of men but what caught his attention was how she dressed, her dark hair with highlights of brown was woven complete in long braids further adorned with some strange hair ornaments, frowning even further as he examined her, her attire, while not of poor make was not of any tribe or kingdom in middle earth, he dealt with relations with most kingdoms in middle earth, which made him even more certain that he'd never come across such a style of clothing.

Where did she come from?, a chilling thought shot across his mind 'how did she get past the border patrols?' turning to the young warrior who'd sought him out, he dismissed him quickly "you may go, i will see that the king is informed" the scout left immediately, most likely heading back to his station. Galion proceeded to the kings study, where he was sure to find him but not without glancing at the sleeping figure once more, moving swiftly, he sighed, his king would not like this, he would not like this at all.

In the throne room, Cenedir waited, anxious to be done with this ordeal, he had not been surprised when The king requested-no demanded he come forth to his presence. The doors opened as Thranduil in his royal tunic moved elegantly toward his throne, his head raised making the intricately designed crown on his head much more pronounced, everyone present in the room could feel it, for it oozed out of him, as he sat on his equally intricately carved throne, his piercing cold ice glanced over all present, it was plain to see. King was angry.

"it would seem there is an immediate need to question the competence of my warriors, what is this i hear? of a mortal finding its way into my lands undetected, under the very noses of seasoned warriors" It took a great deal of restraint not to flinch under the kings gaze, Cenedir understood the position was he was in, the king could very well have him banished. "i would hope that in light of your failure you'd at least retain competence of your tongue, warrior" Cenedir forced himself to meet the kings gaze "Aran nin, we were tracking a few spiders that had been creeping too close to the border and found them about to strike a mortal, once the initial threat was dealt with, we proceeded to question her but could not do so further for her wounds were quite severe" Thranduils face retained its coldness, uncaring for the fear he planted in the warriors heart "and where is this mortal now?" "in the dungeons Aran nin" unblinking in his stare he gave the order "bring her before me this instant" he would get his answers even if he had to tear it from her mind. "Cenedir" the king called to the retreating warrior, who turned in his tracks "yes Aran nin" "keep in mind, another trangression such as this will award you a cell in my dungeons" Cenedir bowed and quickly left to execute the order given.

Eyes blinked open as consciousness returned to Aya's senses, sitting up, she took in her surroundings, a cell in the dungeons, no doubt they thought her dangerous for trespassing without their knowledge, moving her injured feet with care, she found with surprise that it no longer hurt as badly as it did, lifting her inner robe above her ankle she gently touched her binded ankle and made note to thank whoever it was that had seen to her injury.

The keys jingled as they unlocked the bars of her cell to reveal a man with pointy ears, looking closely she identified him as the man who had questioned her when she was found, by the unfriendly expression on his face it was clear he had not come with good tidings "My King wishes you before his presence" standing up she looked down frowning as though she had just noticed the dirt caking her garments.

Cenedir watched her as she tried to no doubt make herself look perhaps slightly more presentable while that was understandable he knew that her appearance would truly be the least of her worries where his king was concerned. Cenedir lead the mortal along with two guards stationed behind, to the throne room, Aya took in her surroundings, her eyes widening in awe of the beauty of her surroundings, truly magnificent for she had never seen craftsmanship so beautiful. The man in front of her stopped before two large doors, pushing them open he briefly glanced her way then proceeded into the room, Aya walked with as much grace as the limp she currently beared would allow her, lifting her eyes she couldnt restrain the light gasp that escaped her, sitting on top what was no doubt a throne was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on, surely this was not the king the warrior referred to, keeping her eyes down, she remained silent waiting for the king to speak.

Though Thranduil would never show it, he was surprised, before him was a petite young mortal woman, whom bore no affinity for any thing of middle earth, with well braided hair that was usually synonymous to elven culture. His face twisted suddenly into sneer, the enemy would use anything in this dark times to deceive and infiltrate his borders, he would make no exception with this mortal. "i have answers that i seek, that which can come only from you, mortal" Aya shook as she heard the deep lustrous voice of the king speak, "lie to me and i will ensure you never see daylight again" she gulped and she felt beads of sweat form on her brow, would he honestly believe her?he spoke again "how did you come to be in my realm and past my borders?" swallowing, her throat raw with sudden thirst, the cold ice in the eyes of this man or whatever he was spoke of swift retribution should she give the wrong answer to his questions, "your majesty, please believe me when i say i dont know, i was in the forest of my home land when i tripped and fell, waking up here, in your forest" her voice wavered as the memories came flashing back "where is this home land of yours?" his voice filled with suspicion but not of the reason she thought "my home is located on an island called kyushi" all around her the elves present had expressions of confusion, thranduil glancing at Galion briefly who seemed just as clueless, "i have never seen nor heard of such a place" Aya frowned, surely he was jesting, "its located in the east, they call it the land of the rising sun, please i assure you i tell no lie" thranduils eyes flashed coldly at this, searching her with his eyes he could tell from that alone she told the truth but it didnt satisfy him "oh there is indeed a land in the east, but let me assure you, the only thing rising from this land is evil" her eyes watered at this ' _he doesnt believe me_ ' trying again, she spoke "please if you would but tell me where this is surely ill be able to get to my fath-" stopping abruptly at the memory of what led to this, she breathed deeply, her family by the look of it may very well be dead but it didnt hurt to try "my father will prove i am no spy" her reaction did not go unnoticed by the elven king ' _shes hiding something,_ _there is no lie in her words but she conceals some truth, whatever it is, spy or no spy i will find out'_ "you are in the elven Kingdom of mirkwood" thranduil waited for her to realise his words, Aya frowned deeply 'ive never heard of this place' looking up to the elven king she saw a look that scared her greatly, he smirked coldy before continuing "i take it you dont know where that is?" Aya who had been hopeful that her story would ensure freedom, began to feel a knot in her stomach that blossomed into a cold feeling in her chest...fear.

Galion watched the exchange in silence, frowning ever so slightly, The king had began the interrogation to determine what he could from their trespasser, but now from where he stood it seemed as though thranduil was toying with her mind. Thranduil drew an object from his robes and lifted it, Aya setting her eyes upon it couldnt help herself "my dagger!" _'ah harmless indeed'_ Thranduil glanced at galion once more who seemed perplexed and drew his gaze back to the mortal woman "This was found on you when you were discovered, why do you have this in your possession?"

Tears watered her eyes as she spoke but she would not cry, not here " my father had given it to me on my last begetting day, i carry it always with me" it seemed this is was a waste of his time, waving his guards he spoke once more "until i discover the full truth as to the reason you are here, you remain in the dungeons" Aya flinched, she had expected this truly but it did not stop the hurt that came with it, unexpectedly the guards grabbed her, while her ankle had been tended to, the wound was still fresh, whimpering from the stinging pain she let the guards take her away turning back to look at the elven king with eyes that would no doubt haunt his sleep.

The doors to the throne room closed with a thud, Galion having witnessed the entire event turned to his king "Aran nin, perhaps you were too eager in dealing out judgement, the girl seemed to be telling the truth" Thranduil paying no mind to his friends words fluidly lifted himself from his throne and proceeded to the passage way to his chambers used only by him, Galion it seemed would break that rule today.

Opening the door leading to his study, Thranduil moved toward his desk, having enough of his silence Galion spoke "Thranduil!" in one motion Thranduil turned, his mask of indifference in place but his eyes burned in anger "let me remind you should it by some phenomenon seemed to have escaped your memory, we are at war with evil" Galion moved to speak but the king was obviously not finished, "evil is spreading, The One ring has been found, a mortal woman shows up within our borders with claims of no explanation as to how it happened, surely you do not expect me to grant compassion" Galion mustered some level of courage, using a term he only used when the king proved stubborn "Mellon nin, surely you saw the girl spoke the truth" at the mention of their status as friends, thranduils face settled into more of an indifferent expression "i know, but i also know that in my long years in Arda i have only ever known of the crossing of two realms but never two worlds" Galion grew still as his king spoke, when he saw her he hadn't dared to assume such, was too scared to believe its possibility, "there is great magic at work here, far greater than what we know exists in arda or aman, something or some _one_ brought her to this realm and until i know what her purpose here is, she must remain where she can do no harm" Galion proferred a plausible solution that could give them some guidance in this matter "Aran nin perhaps the Istari Mithrandir can provide some aid" Thranduil moving to pour wine into his silver plated goblet, dorwinion no doubt, settled on one of the settees at the center of his study, sipping he responded "Mithrandir is indisposed in regards to the threat upon middle earth" Galion tried once more, knowing Thranduil would not appreciate his next suggestion, licking his lips he went on " Surely if you wrote to The lady Galadriel, she would offer some sort of solution" Thranduil shot Galion a look over his goblet that if possible could freeze ice, while he held no disdainful sentiments towards the lady of noldorin descent, his king did not share his views. Thranduil did not trust Lady Galadriel, not with the fact that she was directly involved in the slaying of her own kin. Saying nothing the elven king proceeded to finalize reading his reports, it had truly been a trying day. Galion knowing an instant dismissal, bowed and left the kings chambers, sending a silent plea to the valar, he hoped Thranduil knew what he was doing.

Author's note: whew! and thus ends chapter two, poor Aya having gone through too much in such a short time, i hope she holds out against Thranduils harsh tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: hi guys! so far the plot is gradually developing with as much dedication as intend to pour in this story, and i intend to take my time too, thank you for your reviews i am truly grateful and encouraged to make this story as great as lack of experience would allow it, well here comes chapter 3!** **Disclaimer: While it is truly heartbreaking, all LOTR characters do not belong to me except Aya.** **Chapter 3** Once again Aya was greeted with the filthy floor of the cell in the dungeon not registering the 'clank' that indicated the bars of her prison had been closed, there she lay, in shock, heartbreak.

' _Another world? im in another world? how did she end up like this? in a place well beyond home_ ' remembering home instantly, her father, mikata...everyone, were they still alive? or did they all...she bowed her head down, her bright honey eyes shut as she dug her nails into her sleeves. 'Its all my fault, this happened because of me' hot stinging tears poured down her cheeks as she shook, crying silently.

As his punishment for allowing an intruder into the realm under his watch, Cenedir was on guard duty and while the prisoner could do nothing in her state, he was assigned to her regardless. His sharp ears caught her quiet sobbing, turning to her, his elven eyes could see her clutching herself in the dark in an obvious attempt to conceal her tears. Watching her succumb finally to sleep his heart softened slightly, it was no easy task to withstand the kings temper, as he continued to watch her, he examined closely she was fair upon the eyes even for a mortal her tanned skin contrasting beautifully against her eyes. Turning back to his post he stood quietly resuming his duty.

The night had been cold, Aya shivered, her mind half conscious, groaning she turned to her side. Cenedir who had stayed at his post instantly turned, looking at her again he found she still slept...something felt wrong. Unlocking the bars he stepped into her cell and bent over her.

Her breath was..it was faint! placing the back of his hand gently on her forehead he tested her temperature, ' _shes running a fever_ ' Aya groaned again, she could sense a presence beside her but her mind was all jumbled up to think clearly. Moving closer, Cenedir caught a scent and loomed over to her other side where he frowned, there on the ground beside her grew dumloth.

In common tongue dumloth was called twilight blossom, Cenedir's light brown eyes widened 'impossible!...' barely thinking about his decision or its consequences, the mirkwood warrior lifted Aya and stepped out of the cell, looking back into the cell, sure enough the flowers were there, its light and musky frangrance gently permeated the cell, he looked back to the girl still shivering in his arms, she was a very strange mortal indeed. Wasting no time he made way to the healing halls. The King would no doubt be informed of these recent developments, however the warrior decided he would not be the one to handle such a task.

Galion walked briskly, delaying would do nothing but further ensure the King's wrath. Why did he have to be burdened with the task of reporting matters concerning the mortal, Galion frowned, that mortal's presence has resulted into an uproar within the palace, its only a matter of time before word spreads throughout the entire kingdom.

Fluttering robes stopped before the doors that were the entrance to the royal chambers...the King's private chamber. Before Galion could muster any courage to knock, the doors opened, cautiously he stepped in immediately sighting him, once again, thranduil was found holding a scroll, another report most likely, thranduil had disrobed from his official royal robes into one of more casual tones with his head free of a crown "Aran nin ... a development has occured..." Galion waited as thranduil put down his scroll, turning his piercing eyes towards Galion indicating he had his attention, continuing he spoke "the girl..." Galion not sure exactly how to explain what had been reported to him, thranduil drawled growing bored as he leaned back into his chair"yes, what of the mortal?" Galion stepped closer "There is something odd about her, she is very strange for a mortal, the guard assigned to her reported her health in poor condition proceeded to take her to the healing halls for proper care but upon entering her cell, reported the presence of...dumloth".

Thranduil stood abruptly, "if this is some kind of ploy to invoke my mercy Galion i will not have it, where is she?! Thranduil sneered, "in the healing halls my king" not wasting one more moment Thranduil left, leaving Galion standing in his wake, sighing Galion followed his friend hoping to prevent a disastrous outcome. He understood his King's reaction for he too had reacted in such a manner, afterall there was one place dumloth grew in middle earth...The kings royal garden. Making his way towards the healing halls he wondered 'just who are you mortal'.

Cenedir watched from a corner of the room assigned to his prisoner, he had yet to discover her name, as the master healer worked her skill on the mortal. Meniel was known for her skilled work in healing and currently from her stern and pinched face she had a troublesome situation on her hand, the wound on her patient's ankle wasnt healing as it should've been, rather it had become infected and was poisoning her blood.

The master healer whom had trained under the tutelage of Lord Elrond himself had not seen such an injury before, usually she was well equipped to handle wounds from orc blades, spider bites, black poison even injuries from morgul blades but this...cleaning the wound with a hot wet cloth she attempted to take control of the situation lest the king visit his wrath on her as well, it seemed as though no one was safe from the kings anger these days.

"Bring me more athelas!" Meniel barked as she proceeded to grind it with eglos and gilorn, the mixture was a thick greenish black sludge concentrated in bitterness and vitality which she hoped would work, she was running out of options as it is. Holding the cup to her lips, she gently poured the concoction into her mouth and dressed the wound with the remnant of the mixture, adding more athelas for good measure and waited.

In a matter of minutes, Aya's rich tan returned to her pale skin, her breathing no longer faint but shallow enough indicating a healing process had begun. Meniel exhaled in relief, one could always count on athelas as a last resort. Suddenly the air in the healing hall changed, every elf present felt it, could smell it even. ' _The mortal!'_ Meniel swirled on the ball of her feet in the direction of the patient she just recently treated, Aya laid still breathing but the air around her grew warm, hot even.

Thranduil seized his furious march to the healing halls as soon as he felt it, he gasped at the hot energy he felt in the air, frowning deeply he quickened his pace, Galion not far behind ' _i can feel the forest, her song is strong in my heart'_. Back at the healing wards Cenedir had stood engarde ready for any possible threat, "Oh Valar!" one of the healing attendants shrieked as everyone turned to the source of her distress.

The plants in the nursery glowed in starlight, their energy amassing, desperate to reach their destination, _the mortal._ Everything stood still to witness a thing only the valar could make possible, Thranduil's eyes widened greatly as he watched the event he had stumbled upon, his subjects too transfixed on the strange phenomenon before them to notice the presence of their King, ' _impossible! shes bonding with the song of the forest'_. White brilliant energy danced around her form, her braids and ornaments clinking in rhythm, before it merged with her completely. As quickly as the energy came, it left, the plants in the nursery wilted slightly as though exhausted from the task they had just completed.

Thranduil having seen enough strode out, never before had he heard of such of a thing and with a mortal no less! For the second time since he became King, Thranduil did not know what to think or do...

Meniel approached her patient slowly, when a hand shot out to stop her, startled she turned to see the hand belonged to the warrior who had brought her here. Both pale from the occurrence they'd just witnessed, Meniel turned back to the young woman on the bed and swallowed for she had a sense of what had just happened, This mortal had no idea what she had just done.

Authors note: chapter 3 done! never saw that coming though, an elven forest bonding with a human, who knew?? but i apologize sincerely for the short chapter, had a bit of an accident where i twisted my leg really badly resulting to the dislocation of my knee cap, but alas! the show must go on! honestly im really curious about what Thranduil plans to do about this though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi guys!, im terribly sorry my latest chapters just coming in, had a really** **busy week, what with my final semester, the work load can be so demanding but still! im back to writing, oh! my knees almost healed up, the limps almost gone so thats a good thing, Now! on to Chapter 4.**

 **Disclaimer: LOTR characters are in no way my property with the exception of Aya of course.**

 **Chapter 4**

The seemingly unending darkness finally gave way to light as her consciousness was returned to her, bright eyes of fire fluttered open, fleeting around to absorb the state of her surroundings, she moved to sit up but found her body heavy and... _bound?_ she lay on a bed that much was clear, a really soft bed, she looked around once again and then to her arms which were strapped tightly to said bed.

 _' This looks like the infirmary at home, but why am i here? and still bound?'_ too lost in thought, she failed to notice a presence her "well met mortal, you have finally awaked and appear to be healing well" Aya jerked her head to the sound of the melodious voice to find the source, just as beautiful as the other people she had met previously, she winced at the soreness of her throat as she attempted to respond to her greeting, the only act of kindness shown to her since she arrived in this strange foreign land. Cold metal touched her lips, looking up to the woman beside her she nodded as she parted her lips to feel cool liquid pour down her parched throat, _water_ , closing her eyes once more she relished the feel of it trickling into every stream line in her body, how many days was it? that she had endure without this one element.

Not knowing the true nature of her host, Aya's gaze looked else where as the woman who had shown her kindness had settled in wooden chair beside her bed. Meniel was excited no doubt, for this was her very first experience with a human, least of all one as strange as this, ' _a mortal here in Mirkwood'._ Looking around to the halls, she made sure no one was present, much less watching for what she was about to do would offend The King greatly. While the mortal lay unconscious, The King had issued a decree upon which no one was to enter the healing halls or to make any contact with the prisoner. Her face twisted in displeasure, how could she be treated as such when she's done nothing but suffer? her soft eyes settled on the girl bound to the bed "you needn't be afraid of me, i wont bring any harm to you" Aya turned to the woman again, her dark and beautiful hair framing her pale face "thank you" Aya responded, it was the least she could do without any consequences. Meniel's eyebrows shot up "you speak sindarin? how?" Aya looked confused "what...what is sindarin?" Meniel was in shock, she speaks sindarin, a mortal, what will the king think of this? "please, why am i here?why am i bound to this bed" the mortal spoke with coarse voice, Meniel could see the fear apparent in her eyes and in her quaking form, feeling pity for her, she tried comforting her "I am Meniel, head of the healing halls in Mirkwood, you were brought in close to death and due to some...developments the King has ordered you kept in an isolated wing and bound to prevent any chances of escape" Aya sucked in breath with disbelief _'i had almost died?'_ licking her chapped stinging lips she spoke again, curious "how...how long have i been here?" looking to the lady who had called herself Meniel, she waited for an answer " you have been here unconscious for two weeks and three days" Aya's eyes widenned in shock _'two weeks...'_ Meniel seeing her distress tried to ease her shock " do not worry, your body is recovered from the harm that came to you, you needn't be fearful of anything here in the healing halls".

"That would be for me to decide" both Meniel and Aya turned to deep voice commanding attention, Meniel almost falling off her chair, "my king" Meniel said as she bowed with her hand touching her left breast. Thranduil watched the head healer icily, reveling at the discovery of her disobedience and her discomfort "i am quite certain, Meniel that when i speak, my word becomes law does it not?" Meniel still bowing answered " Yes my king" walking towards her he stopped a few feet before her, Meniel still bowing felt the heavy weight of his gaze "then tell me, why do i find that you have not only broken the law but continue on in disobedience? perhaps i shall make an example of your actions" Aya not wanting any more trouble to fall on to the lady who had obviously saved her life she spoke out "please your majesty! she meant no harm, she only sought to confirm the progress of my recovery" it wasnt entirely a lie, her weary eyes shifting between the healer and the king.

Thranduil's unforgiving cold gaze then slid to look at the mortal laying strapped to the bed, his lips upturned into a smile that sent shivers down Aya's spine "leave us!" Meniel rose, casting a sympathetic glance to Aya before leaving quickly. The elven king moved to stand before Aya, his eyes mocking as he spoke "i do not think you're in the position to speak, mortal, were it not for my curiosity towards presence here you would be dead" Aya looked away only to feel his fingers jerk her face back to his harsh gaze, "please, please let me go...you have nothing to gain from me being here, please let me leave and you will never have to see me here ever again" Thranduil's brow arched, before he rose and strode out of the halls.

One by one they fell, hot tears from her tired eyes, why would they not end her misery if they chose to keep her here, in the shadows of her aching heart, she wished that she had never been brought here, never woken up. Silently she cried till she no longer had strength in her and fell into a long fitful sleep.

Thranduil's heart had clenched at the sound of her quiet sobbing, scowling as he made for his private study, he had enough to deal with already and now this! a mortal who was causing disruption in the somewhat peaceful life his kingdom, orcs had increased their activities becoming more and more bold, daring to attack his borders in several attempts to breach his borders. Entering his study he almost snarled, the reason stood in the centre of the room, closing his door he went and sat on his chair behind his desk, his movements filled with the grace of an elf king "Aran nin" Galion bowed his hand touching his left breast, Thranduil smiled wryly "and to what do i owe the company of my adviser?" Galion had grown tired of the King's poor treatment of the mortal, there was no just reason for such hostility "Thranduil this cannot continue any longer, surely now that you've seen it with your own eyes, you would change your mind" Thranduil's flashed as he looked at his friend, he knew he was right, and even more so than he thought but in the interest and safety of his people he thought to do what was right even if it meant keeping an innocent woman against her will, especially when said mortal bonded with his forest. "i do what i must for my people Galion, you may have by word of mouth heard about the incidence that took place in the healing halls that day but you were not present to see it, she will remain here under my watch until i find out what she is and what she is hiding" Galion restrained from getting too vocal with the king but nevertheless moved to petition him "Aran nin she has endured enough, if you cannot release her then atleast treat her as a guest "since when do you defend her honour? one would imagine you smitten with her" Thranduil's tone was mocking, Galion could make out an emotion he had not seen since...since when? undeterred he pressed further "Aran nin she has suffered greatly" Thranduil rose from his chair in anger "i am King! and i will do as i wish!" Galion bristled at his tone "yes Aran nin you are king and Valar forbid you show kindness where it is due..." the advisor in Galion awoke as he suddenly came up with an idea that he hoped his friend would concede to "if i may propose a solution" Thranduil sat back down, his shoulders relaxed indicating he was listening which gave Galion the chance to continue " i will take her into my charge, i will be responsible for her" Thranduil looked at Galion, his eyes seemed to grow icier by the minute, the emotion he saw earlier flashing briefly in his eyes before it was gone, Galion wondered if he had indeed imagined it "Very well, but i will not allow her freedom, she will not roam my kingdom unescorted, at all times shall she be guarded" Galion bowed in gratitude "Yes my king" and left.

As Galion moved through the halls seeking out a maid to prepare a room for the mortal, he wondered at his King's behaviour, there was no doubt about it he thought as he found a maid in the kitchens and gave her his instruction, _'he was jealous'_ Galion frowned as he proceeded to find Meniel, why would the king feel jealousy over a mortal? it couldnt be that he was...Galion stopped as the thought came to him, eyes widening he moved even faster, no it couldnt be not with his king. The mortal it seems would do more than just bond with the forest, no she would do so much more.

Authors note: and thats it for chapter 4! why is thranduil so cruel to aya anyway, and im surprised Galion came to the rescue! but really Thranduil sure can be unreasonable for an elf king. stay tuned for chapter 5 and please guys! reviews! i really would like your take on this, would certainly help me write better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: REVIEWS! please please please guys i really would like your reviews, like i seriously need them!**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own LOTR.**

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _"Echuio henig, Ayatani, iel...tolo! tolo si!"_** Jolting up in panic and fear, Aya looked around her, eyes shifting wildly around their sockets trying to adjust to darkness of the room, her body still trembling in cold sweat had yet to recover from what seemed to be an intrusion into her mind. Swallowing thickly, she noted with relief and some gratitude that she was free of her bounds, breathing heavily, she looked around realising she was no longer in the healing halls but in a room which was strange enough, nicely furnished.

Lifting the thick coverings from her body she set her feet tentatively on the ground and moved to stand, only to fall to the ground gracelessly, her body was not yet at full strength, tears gathered in her eyes as she pushed up her tired body off the dark glossy marble, tears gathered in her eyes ready to spilled once more, what would Chichui'e say if he saw her this way? weak and whimpering even though he had made sure to train her up in ways of strength.

As she struggled once more she to lift herself up to her bed, she missed a shadow shifting in the dark watching her struggle with a clenching in his heart, she finally settled into bed and let sleep gradually take her. The shadow as silent as it had slinked in, left. Moving around the interweaving hall ways, Thranduil wondered at himself, what had compelled him to seek out the girl, so unusual were his actions that his eyes grew cold and his face stiffened to stone, she had been here for over 3 weeks and while under strict watch she had done nothing, she was slowly becoming a threat to him in a different kind of way all together. His robes billowed behind him, matching his angry steps as he made for his chambers.

Morning had come quickly much to Aya's relief, as she moved to sit up, the previous night still bearing weight on her mind, the chilling whispers of a voice in her head beckoning her forth. Startled at the unexpected knock on her door, she did not have enough time to make herself presentable as the door opened, a woman came in with a tray filled with what she could guess was food whilst a man tall and handsome followed after her, she observed his attire to be of high standard meaning she was most likely in the presence of someone of high station.

"Good day to you my lady, i am Galion, Senior advisor to His majesty King Thranduil" Galion bowed with his hand on his chest before rising up to meet her shy hesisant gaze, Aya could not hide her frown or her confusion, one minute they threw her in a dungeon to suffer pain and rot and the next they entreated her with kindness? playing it safe as she had done numerous times before, she nodded at his greeting, choosing to remain silent and weary. Galion watched as mistrust rose in her eyes, sighing he moved closer not missing how she tensed at his approach and with a look of sympathy and no small amount of guilt, he spoke "you must forgive my kings mistreatment of you, while it is indeed out of place you must understand these are very dark times, the realms have grown ever restless" as he spoke he noted her shoulders relaxed and proceeded to try getting her to respond, her silence though he would not show it, was quite unsettling "might i perhaps be graced with the honour of knowing your name?" Aya watched him closely, trying to guage his intentions, she was not foolish for she understood this man...Galion, to be most likely responsible for her being brought here " Aya, my name is Ayatani from the house of Yamamoto, daughter to...Lord Yamamoto Kuzo" her voice shook threatening to break the composure she struggled to keep, Galion feeling victorious with his small achievement smiled " this shall be your chambers where you will stay as my ward, though you are to be escorted until further notice, you will be treated as a guest here in the palace" Aya listened bowing her head as was custom in her fathers household when showing gratitude "thank you for your kindness Galion" Galion nodded observing how short and clipped her words were, he gestured to the maid stationed in a corner of the room who smiled at her "this is Gilwen, she will see to all your needs should you require anything" Before she could fully register the person of this lady, she found herself bombarded with a woman in her face spilling words excitedly from her mouth, leaning back a bit Aya did not know what reaction to appropriate to such a behaviour "My lady, you truly are human as they say, where do you come from? your braids! you must tell me how you have so many, and what of these things on them, what are they? they say you are a great sorceress with power of the Greenwood-" Aya remained speechless and somewhat amused at the curiousity and excited energy this lady displayed but what then something occured to her "what do you mean i am human? you speak as though it is a surprise" Aya looked between them both as she waited for an explanation, Galion moved to speak but it seemed Gilwen had beaten him to the chase " why! you are in the kingdom of the Mirkwood elves! under the great rulership of our beloved king, surely you know this" Aya shook her head, her mind blank as she did not grasp any understanding to what she had said "what are elves?" Aya frowned, she had never heard of such a thing before.

"Gilwen perhaps you could help our guest with a bath and something more comfortable to wear" Gilwen gave a full smile before moving to the inner chambers to prepare a bath in a motion of excitment. Galion shook his head, perhaps he should've reconsidered his choice in picking a maid for the girl, "you must forgive Gilwen, it is not in her nature to be rambunctious, it is her first time meeting one of your kind, and to answer your questions, no we are not humans, we are elves the eldar first born" Galion brushed his dark brown hair away from his face to reveal a pointy ear, Aya who watched and listened looked in wonder before she became crestfallen "why do you show me such care, when everyone has either avoided me or treated me coldy" As he spoke in response he could not deny on closer inspection that she was fair upon the eyes, her dark skin did well to bring out the beauty and brightness of her eyes, her dark hair falling thickly over her shoulders as she looked at him expecting an answer "even i cannot imagine the grief you feel being torn away from your home and treated poorly in less than favourable circumstances...i must leave now to attend to my duties, should you require my attention you need only say so" with that Galion left, his sharp ears barely catching a soft thank you.

After taking her bath and in the presence of a stranger no less, Aya dried her body with the soft cloth provided for her as she waited for her ever talkative maid who rummaged the cupboards for a suitable dress, Gilwen was it?...she reminded her of her friend, the last time she saw Mikata she was being pushed into a secret passage way. "You must miss them" Aya looked up to find Gilwen watching her quietly "your kin i mean, you must miss them dearly, Valar knows it would hurt most assuredly to part with my family never to see them again, i couldnt bear to think it and yet you bare this suffering on your heart" Aya looked away not knowing what response to give. Gilwen moved closer and held her hand with a look of resolution "i do not know the pains you carry but if it eases your stay here in Mirkwood, i would very much like to be your friend" Shocked Aya blinked at the maid who had just declared her friendship, thinking back on how she had with determination offered to clean her, there was no doubt that upon her refusal the maid would no doubt insist, what would it hurt though, to have a friend here, surely it wouldnt be so terrible an idea.

" i would like that as well" Aya let her face grace a small smile for the first time since she came to this strange land, Gilwen beamed moving back to the wardrobe with what looked to her to be renewed vigour " now! we must make you presentable before court, we wouldnt want such beauty gone to waste" It wouldve seemed unlikely for a blush to appear evident on her tanned skin and yet Gilwen smirked as she noted the darkening of her cheeks. Father had always praised her appearance though she never took him seriously, she always indulged him, it seemed strange that this lady clearly so beautiful would unabashedly acclaim her own features.

As she stood in the vanity by the bed she remained tongue tied, one would perhaps easily mistaken her for one of their own, her braids, old and rough with undergrowth had been loosened from their tight ranks and combed into thick curls slightly frizzled which cascaded down her back, she turned to look more at the dress, a dark flowing velvet green that completed her eyes, as though the sun was meeting with the forest.

She moved along the passage ways, each turn, curve and bend revealing something even more enthralling, the palace was truly magnificent, she had never truly noticed before, how could she though when she had a wrathful king breathing down her neck. She stopped by the entrance as she looked beyond into the Forest, since that day at the healing halls she had not seen hide nor hair of him. **_"tolo"_** she turned around to find who had spoken, no more like whispered, there was only the guard that had been assigned to watch her and the other two sentinels at the gate **_"tolo"_** she heard it again, she turned to look into the forest, the hollow pathway suddenly looked as though it came closer, she felt it, a pull, she wondered what it would feel like to- "my lady!" she snapped out of her thoughts only to find herself closer to the gate, when had she-? turning round she looked at the guard who had called her attention, she did not pay heed to him before but now that she looked at him she recognised him to be the elf that had taken her to see the king when she had just arrived, with silence she left the entrance, continuing on deeper into the palace.

Cenedir had imagined by this period the king's anger would've lessened but it seemed Aran nin was yet to forgive him as he stood by the girl still guarding her, they had done nothing but roam the palace grounds, not one to mind silence he maintained a distance to set her at ease. As he watched her moving, he noted that while she was mortal she moved with a grace of her own, there was no question that she was infact beautiful even for a mortal, he would not lie that he was deeply curious about her ever since he had seen what transpired at the healing halls he wanted to know more about the girl, taking his chance he moved closer.

She moved around not really knowing where she was going and not caring, she had finally left the confines of her room and was allowed to walk around, she had yet to meet any one though except for the guard who was now moving closer, turning to him she silently waited in expectation "my lady pardon my intrusion but the king would have you stay within the safety of his halls, the forest is not safe to venture into" they both knew that to be a lie, the king cared nothing for her safety, she schooled a cool mask as she had been taught all her life to do and nodded "i understand" Cenedir watched as she guarded her expression, he was impressed, very few mortals had the skill to hide their thoughts "my lady- "Aya, please" she spoke softly as she stopped by a hall way looking beyond it "forgive my foolishness, i did not thank you for saving me that day from those creatures" She was apologizing to him?? after all he had watched her pass through at the hands of his king, humans were known to harbour foul feelings especially when treated poorly.

She noted his surprise but said nothing further, recovering from his shock he looked at her, this girl continued to surprise him "since you would have me call you by your name, then i would give you mine, i am Cenedir" Aya looked down contemplating "Cenedir" she spoke finally as though testing the words on her lips, Cenedir nodded, "if it is not too much to ask would you please help me find my room, i would like to return" Aya looked at the guard who nodded in response.

They reached a bend when they heard chatter and giggling, some ellith as she knew now that they were called moved together in a group, when they noticed her they ceased their talk to look at her, "well if it isnt the _mortal_ we've heard so much about" an elleth came forward sneering, she was dressed very richly, no doubt a nobleman's daughter prizing herself above the rest " you would do well to keep to yourself in these halls, or better yet return to your own kind where no one would bother with your presence" as they left Cenedir placed a hand on her arm "do not let her words bother you, Bereneth often imagines herself as someone to be regarded with great importance" Aya looked to the direction they had gone, it was not unusual to receive this sort of treatment, while growing up father had taken great pains to ensure no physical harm came to her but could do very little to squelch the murmuring, cruel words and snide remarks that followed her, that part she had to deal with on her own and deal with it she did "i do not care for their words" and with that they continued on.

Thranduil sat by his desk, reports had come in concerning the extermination of the nests in his forest, two of his warriors had been injured and sent to the healing wing, what bothered him was another report that came in from all his borders, there had been no orc sighting for a time now, all seemed quiet...too quiet. Leaning back into his chair, he thought of his son, legolas, he had received word on sightings of an elf a man and a... _dwarf_ in Rohan about a week ago, the thought of his son in the company of dwarf filth irritated him to no end, closing his eyes to relax his mind briefly an image flashed.

Eyes bolting open he looked around him, the mortal had been lurking in the depts of his mind lately, he knew she did all to avoid him, including spending hours in her room, a cold smile curled up on his lips, rising from his seat he opened the door and called for a guard.

Aya had stayed in her room for the rest of the day to avoid anymore unpleasant confrontations, she had just finished her meal brought to her when a knock was heard "come in" Gilwen came barreling in while Galion followed "Good day to you my lord" No matter how many times Galion tried, she remained unrelenting in her decision to be formal with him, in a way it brook admiration in him, she had a strong heart. "Come! mellon nin we must go see Indireth the seamstress at the court" Gilwen took Aya by her hand "why would i require a seamstress?" Aya looked from Gilwen to Galion who spoke "the king has requested you attend the feast tonight" Gilwen scoffed and murmured "we all know it to be an order" Aya looked bewildered " and if i should refuse?" She knew of course she had little choice in the matter "no one denies the king of what he desires" Aya licked her lips, his statement could easily be given double meaning, Gilwen breaking the atmosphere with her sigh proceeded to lead her friend out the door and to the seamstress. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was made to face the king, though after her last encounter with him she most certainly did not look forward to it.

Authors note: Thus ends chapter 5! alot seems to be going on in Mirkwood these days no? but the king though! seems like Aya's beginning to have some sort of impression on him, well we'll just have to wait and see what the next chapter brings. i am trying to make my chapters a bit longer though and guys REVIEWS!!! please! heaven knows i need them.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: hi guys! so its easter! yaaay and here i was thinking i'd take a short break but alas! here i be to bring to you the next chapter and please i really love it if you review! thank you!

Disclaimer: i am sad to announce that LOTR characters are not mine.

Chapter 6

Gilwen dragged Aya to a narrow passage way on the west side of the palace, usually where crafts of all kinds where handled. Stopping at a door at the end, Gilwen looked back at Aya and then turned back to the door which opened to her surprised "oh! Indireth good day to you, were you expecting us?" Aya knowing it was undignified bent to side of her friend to get a better look of who would be making her dress, the elleth was indeed beautiful as expected but had a homely feel to her, her soft brown and golden curls where binded at the nape of her neck with only a few escaping to dangle and frame her heart shaped face, she knew it was impolite to stare but she could not look away.

Indireth huffed in annoyance as she gave way for them to enter "one would easily mistake you for an orc with the way you stamped your feet gracelessly while headed here, i could here you coming three leagues from here" Gilwen's cheek bloomed lightly in a red shade of embarrassment, Indireth then directed her attention to Aya who was weary of the sudden attention she was getting. Indireth moved closer to inspect her, coming a little too close for Aya's comfort, once she was done with her inspection she surprised Aya with a smirk " so this is the young woman who has the castle in a uproar, the tales i hear from servant's gossip seems a little off though, i honestly thought you would be much...taller" Aya blinked several times to make sure she had heard right, had she implied she was of short stature? Indireth giggled then proceeded to the inner chamber of her shop "if i am to guess right, you're here for the feast tonight" Indireth returned with several fabrics folded in her arms then turned to Aya who nodded "well since this is your very first and as a ward of Lord Galion you would need to a make pleasurable impression" indireth began to place the silky soft fabrics against her skin in a bid to decide which would be best but as Aya watched her in hidden amusement while the elleth worked something caught here eyes, underneath the pile placed on the working desk was a pink fabric peeking out, she moved gently and took the fabric, craddling it in her arms, It was a fabric with an ombre of light pink to dark purple and an array of tiny glittering pink leaves.

Gilwen squealed at the sight of it and came closer " this is perfect my lady! you will look exquisite at the feast tonight" looking up at Aya only to be startled at the tears in her eyes "my lady, what is wrong?" Aya shook her head before calming herself to speak "my father...he had gifted me a cloth like this one once, though not nearly as beautiful as this one" Gilwen touched her arm in comfort "im certain he misses you very much" Aya nodded wiping her eyes, her fingers gently caressing the leafy designs on the fabric, they reminded her of the sakura tree in her father's castle that was right at the centre of the garden there. Aya turned to indireth who had chosen at that moment to watch and remain quiet as she observed the scene then sighed "this one then?" Aya nodded then performed a gratuitous bow before handing it to the seamstress who took the fabric and began showing her designs before Aya stopped her "please if it is not too much trouble i would like something that I'm familiar with to be made" indireth looked at Gilwen who smiled and nodded before she turned back to the girl "very well then, what do you have in mind?".

Aya was back in her chambers once again, the little trip to the seamstress's shop had been draining but was of promising results regardless. Her guard stood stationed at the door where he no doubt watched her like a hawk on order of The King. She moved to the cupboards and found in pleasant surprise, some sheets of paper, with an ink well and a brush beside it, smiling she bundled them in her arms and moved to the floor, sitting at the centre of the room. She began her meditation before picking the brush to begin.

It was late noon, as the sun had begun to sink beneath the horizon, Gilwen hurried to her lady's chambers with a package in her hands, reaching the door she met with Cenedir who nodded and gave her passage. Gilwen placed a large smile on her face and opened to the door to reveal Aya on the floor, with her back bent over and facing her.

Time had passed though Aya did not seem to notice as she drew her brush into several perfect curves as she practiced her art on paper, not noticing the elleth who came to stand beside her, she startled violently as Gilwen spoke breaking the quiet and serene atmosphere in the room "What in Eru's name are you doing?" Aya turned, calming herself as she registered the intruder to be only Gilwen " i would do this often at home on the insistent of my father, it is called kanji a form of art in writing" Aya rose as she responded, neatly putting away the things she had used and set the paper on a small table in a corner of the room to dry. "Come, i have returned from Indireth with your dress, it is time to prepare for the feast would soon be upon us" Gilwen led Aya to the bathroom where she was bathed in scented oils and ointments.

Aya stood in awe of the image in the mirror, her inner garment upon the agreement struck with the seamstress was to adopt an elvish design while her outer robe, kosode was made to suit her tastes, her hair was thoroughly combed and intricately styled in the format of her heritage, her silver comb sealing the interlocking of her dark luscious hair. Satisfied with her work, Gilwen picked up the light and beautiful hand fan made for her lady by the palace craftsman, she could not understand why her lady needed a fan but decided for once not let her curiosity take hold of her.

Giving her the small but intricately designed accessory, Gilwen opened to the door to meet Galion who had just been about to make his presence known, moving into the corridor she watched as her eyes glittered in amusement over Galion's look of surprise. "My lord" Aya said as she performed a perfect courtesy bow, Galion snapping out of his haze gave her an arm which she took, "i have come to escort you to the feast" he spoke lightly as he led her towards the entrance of the gate. Aya frowned in confusion "My Lord, we are leaving the palace grounds" Galion smiled at his ward understanding in his eyes "We often hold feasts in the forest close to the palace, you have nothing to fear, these parts are greatly protected" Aya released a breath while she squeezed her small fingers lightly around Galion's arms, as they walked into the glade the Advisor leaned into Ayas ear and whispered softly "you are very beautiful tonight My lady, you will be alright" Aya turned to Galion who smiled at her.

The glade grew quiet as all eyes fell to the mortal who had been wandering their Kingdom approached the tables alongside The King's senior advisor walking by her side. Thranduil stilled as he turned to the cause of the sudden silence, his eyes darkened as he watched Galion pull out a seat for the mortal, 'the mortal' he observed was truly beautiful tonight, her gentle and sultry steps combined with the flutter of her beautiful robes flowing behind her produced an image of grace and beauty. His eyes remained fixed on her form as she settled down listening to a conversation Galion was attempting to start with her.

"So my lady if you would not mind, would you tell me...what was your home like.?" she had felt the burning gaze of The King on her and chose to ignore it as best as she could, turning to Galion she responded "you would like to know of where i come from?" Galion nodded, clutching her hands on her laps she began "my home is a place, somewhat similar to here but much different, i have never travelled outside my father's lands before but only heard of tales of other places from my father's study or the servants gossip" Thranduil who appeared to be listening into Lord Taron's boring tale about a kill he had made while hunting, tuned into the conversation happening down the table. "i have never heard of the creatures living here but in my world i have heard tales of other beings living alongside humans though father forbade me from leaving the castle grounds" Galion nodded "so you are a princess then?" Aya shook her head "my father is a Lord of his lands, however he still answers to the emperor, i am simply an orphan he took in after he found me on one of his patrols in the sacred forest" Galion felt a twinge of guilt upon her revelation, feeling foolish, he apologized "forgive me, i did not know" Aya smiled subtly at him "you are not to blame, you couldnt have known". An array of dishes were brought to the table, ranging from various assortments of fruits to roast meat to wine. A servant came along to pour some wine for Aya but was stopped by her as she politely declined and instead requested for water, as they ate, she felt it again, that burning gaze that could only come from The King. She wondered why though, why was he so interested in her tonight, letting the thought pass she continued on with her food, from what Gilwen had told her during the preparations done in regards to the feast, the elves would eat first and then proceed to dance and mingle afterwards, maybe into the night she would slink away quietly before anyone noticed.

The tables were cleared and one by one elves in pairs left the table to the centre of the field and began dancing to the music that had begun to play, Aya knew that if she didnt leave quickly enough she'd be left to deal with The King...alone. Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice a presence beside her until said person cleared his throat, turning to find Galion offering a hand "may i have this dance My Lady?".

They moved inbetween the throng of elves dancing, some already inebriated from the dorwinion wine earlier, Galion knew she meant to escape, he had noticed her eyes shifting to the entrance of the glade more than once, he could not fault her though for The King's stare could be easily frightening however tonight he was particularly intimidating.

From the corner of his eye he observed that his King still watched them from the rim of his goblet, he turned back to Aya who stared at his shoulder letting him lead her steps across the dance floor. His long pale fingers squeezed his cup, breaking it would bring unnecessary attention but he did not care really, afterall he was King. Thranduil noted with distaste how he could not seem to take his eyes of the mortal's form, he watched discreetly as his advisor danced around with her, "what is this mortal doing to me?". Thranduil wasn't the only ellon having problems with staring, Cenedir squared his shoulders upon the ending of the first song and walked briskly to Galion and his dance partner, "My Lord, if i may" requested Galion as he bowed to them, Aya turned to Galion who nodded in approval.

The next song began and Cenedir led her steps as they danced, sensing his eyes on her, Aya looked up to meet his eyes "you look beautiful My Lady" Aya cast her eyes to his shoulders as she accepted his praise "thank you Cenedir" Cenedir held her closer as he guided her steps, she seemed fragile and easily breakable from her small stature, but indeed she carried a grace and beauty that could not be found in women belonging to the race of Men here on Middle Earth. They danced and unknowing to them, two sets of eyes burned, one in ice cold fury and the other with the fire of hatred, Thranduil watched as the guard assigned to her approached her for a dance, while on the outside he was the perfection of a cold mask, stoic and beautiful, Thranduil's blood raged in his veins, he was reacting in a manner so unlike himself, he was no fool for he knew why but he would never accept it. He watched as the second song ended and spilled into another song more fast paced than the previous ones, another ellon took over from the guard who carried the same look of awe, enraptured by her person, was she intent in seducing every ellon in her sight? was this some scheme of hers? to enchant him and everyonelse?. He could contain himself no longer, rising from highly decorated seat, he strode with intent onto the middle of the glade where elves took their fill of dance.

The third song had ended and Aya began to feel tired from moving around so much, as she attempted to leave she heard the ellon whom she had just danced with speak "Aran nin" dread filled her as she turned to see The Elven King standing gloriously before her, his crown designed and interwoven with twigs and berries seemed alive as it sat proudly upon his brow whilst his jet straight pale blond hair fell over his long robes and tunic. Knowing to do nothing else she bowed and rose to meet his eyes. Thranduil offered his hand to her, which she took hesisantly, her lessons kicked in at that moment and she guarded her expressions carefully. As they danced Thranduil decided to engage her "mortal you-"Aya, my name Your Majesty is Aya, Yamamoto Ayatani" interrupting The King was a bold and foolish move, she knew this but for some reason he had begun to get under her skin always throwing that word around her. Thranduil pressed her closer, much to his surprise relishing in the feel of her body, he whispered "pay heed to caution young mortal, you would do well not to antagonize me" letting her stubborn streak fly, tired of the fear he instilled in her, her eyes met his in a clash of fire and ice, she would not be weak no, not this time, she would not look away. "There is nothing you could do to make my suffering any worse O King" she spat out as she twirled in his arms, Thranduil felt a fire stir in the pit of his stomach, his eyes growing dark as he acknowledged her challenge to best him, the rest of the elves oblivious to the argument happening, save one.

From afar Galion watched His King and his ward and with a hint of worry on his brow noted the look in Thranduil's eyes and it seemed Aya as well had noted it, for she took a step back and maintained distance. Aya knew from the look on The King's face, she had crossed a boundary, only once had she been given that look before, when she had served tea to neighboring Lord and his son who had come seeking audience with Chichu'e, The Lord's son had stared at her relentlessly and unashamedly, five months later after her debut period, he had returned with a proposal for marriage which she politely declined despite his constant insistence. And now, here she was receiving such a look from This King, taking another step back she bowed and excused herself, the previous song long since ended as elves danced to a new tune. With a shaky breath she turned and bounded for the palace and made for her chambers.

Slamming her door, she rested against it breathing hard as tonight's events replayed in her mind, her dark tone did not betray the flush she felt sweeping through her body. Upon her father's strict rule and watchful eyes she had never known the touch of a man, shame flooded her as she realised she enjoyed the proximity she shared with The King, the way his hands glided softly around her body as they danced. She quickly undressed and took a cold bath then went to bed with thoughts of the Elven King dancing in her mind as sleep stole her away.

 **" _Iel nin, tolo..."_**

 _Author's Note:_ Done! whew! that took a while ok so please! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: hi guys! so I'm on to chapter 7, honestly its been quite a task writing this fic, but either way i think its coming along nicely donchya think? anyway please guys! reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: No LOTR character belongs to me.**

 **Chapter 7**

Thrandruil sat by the fireplace with a cup filled with wine in one hand as he watched the flames eat at the log of wood. His eyes shifted to the wine rippling in his cup, his reflection looking back at him. The wine did nothing to ease his thoughts as the image of a darkly tanned woman with fiery eyes floated around his head, eyes that he could drown in- _no_ he _wanted_ to drown in her eyes, taste her little plump lips and caress his fingers down her little curvy-"Argh!" growling he shot up and placed his cup on his desk then stormed out of his chambers. The halls were eerily quiet, as The Elven King moved his robes slithered behind him, then he felt it the air, that warm energy in the healing halls was filling his halls again, the forest song was calling his fea. He moved silently, following it's melody as it led to...the forest? he caught movement in the corner of his eye, turning he saw the mortal heading into the darkness of the forest, how had she gotten past the guards? and in the moonlit night he followed her.

In a dream she found herself dancing in starlight, her dainty feet twirling her body over the water. It was pure euphoria, her fan waved around her as her kosode danced along with her, flapping around her in circular motion. Thranduil didn't believe his eyes, the girl, she was dancing on water??! he didn't know when the words left him _"beautiful"_ as he watched her entranced, she moved with a grace that even an elf would have to work to match it.

Thranduil watched her as she danced, her fea's energy danced around the energy of the forest's song and as she raised her fan, her energy swept through the forest. The life force of the forest was being restored as any thing coming in contact with her energy was freed from darkness, her body was straining and in the flutter of her lustrous robes she performed final sweeping motion of her fan as she turned, her eyes closed all through the dance as though she was surrounded by ecstacy.

Darkness took hold of her mind as the final snips of her dream ended with her mind falling into silence. As she fell into the water, Thranduil broke from his trance and rushed into the lake where he took hold of her and carried her out of the forest and into the palace where he made way to his chamber. _What are you?..._ ' he thought as he laid down the girl on his large bed and watched her chest heave then gently fall.

Galion moved quickly through the busy halls of the palace until he came to his intended destination, The King's chambers, The King had sent a guard to meet him in urgency for a summons that morning, what could be so urgent and important that it had to be discussed in the privacy of his chambers?. Knocking on the great doors of his chambers, he waited as the doors opened granting him access upon The King's permission, entering the chambers, he stopped at the sight he met. Aya was on The King's bed, sleeping...Galion turned swiftly to Thranduil who had been watching his reactions with a wry smile, he could easily read what ran through his head.

"i assure you she remains untouched, however there are more important matters to discuss" Thranduil relayed all he understood to have seen the night before and watched with silent amusement as his advisor's eyes widened dramatically at each sentence he spoke. "The girl not only bonded with the forest's life force but also has some kind of power that can cure it from the sickness lying on it" Galion's eyes had not left Aya's form, the information was such that he had great strain on his mind processing what he had just heard, he remain silent as Thranduil spoke once more "it seems our mortal isn't so mortal afterall".

Aya began to stir, what an intriguing and enchanting dream she had had last night, her brows creased in a frown as her hands felt the sheets underneath her, why did they feel different, they even smelled different, she knew that scent, she had smelled it the night before when she danced closely with The Ki- bolting from that thought and the bed, she looked around quickly realising that she wasnt in her chambers.

"Ah, you've decided to awaken" Aya turned to the deep sultry voice and came face to face with the last person she hoped to see, Thranduil watched her tense under his gaze. The Elven king sat in a chair by the now cold fire place, watching her turn to him she nodded her head toward him "Your Majesty, good day to you" Thranduil could not help but enjoy the discomfort he was causing her. Aya inspected herself as she found she wore a new set of sleeping garments and noted her hair was a bit damp, what was going on?? looking back to the ellon whose eyes remained on her she decided she would tread carefully "Your Majesty, forgive my boldness but i would like to know what happened last night, why am i in your chambers...and in your bed?" Aya swallowed thickly, growing paler as she watched him grow a cold smirk on his face "you went out into the forest alone" he stood slowly then began walking towards her "you danced in the forest and then fell into the lake from i carried you back here while you were unconscious" she released the breath she held in relief but as she was about to get out of bed she felt cold long and slender fingers grab her face and force her eyes to return to a face with eyes cold as ice "i have been lenient with you, lie to me and you will regret ever crossing my borders" his voice harsh and cold as he leaned closer to her face, his eyes falling to her trembling lips. "what are you and what did you do my forest?.

The hair on the back of her neck stood upon hearing his cool voice and in the midst of her tremor she spoke "i dont know what you're talking about, i didnt do anything-" Thranduil's face twisted in displeasure "you lie!" he sneered and pinned her to the bed, Aya struggled with all her might to create distance between her and The King who was frightening her "no! please let go of me! Hanase kudasai!" screaming as she unconsciously spoke her mother tongue, gripping her hands beside her head Aya realised she was trapped compelling her to struggle desperately but Thranduil would not have it, straddling her he looked into her eyes glittering with abject fear and unshed tears.

Thranduil reveled in his dominance over her, when he saw her in forest dancing, her body, her fea called to him, he wanted her, wanted to _claim_ her but the mystery of the power she held disturbed him greatly, he had to know to what she was for the sake of his kingdom. "i have done nothing to no one! now please let me go!" Aya was scared, no she was beyond terrified, how had she gotten to this point?? "Never!" Thranduil did not know what came over him as he crashed his lips on hers, assaulting them till they bruised, he could feel his self control slipping as hot fire ignited in the depths of his stomach. Gnashing his jaws he fought against the desire that threatened to overwhelm him and with a strength known to him he released her and rose from the bed to grabbing the wine pitcher and a cup as he poured himself some wine.

Aya shakily rose from the bed adjusting her clothing when the doors opened and without so much as a word, she bolted. She ran through the pathways ignoring the questioning glances she received, ignoring her guard who began chasing after her till she reached her room and slammed the door on a worried looking Cenedir.

Sinking to the floor, she let her tears fall as she sobbed openingly into the quiet of her room uncaring of her composure and who saw her in such a state. Aya cried till exhaustion took her and there on the floor she sucumbed to sleep.

Thranduil refilled his wine cup and drained completely trying to resolve the guilt that had taken root in his heart, what had become of him that would act so beastly and a woman at that, he may be cold and unfeeling but not so cruel and heartless that he should harm her. He donned his official robes and crown as he set his mind in anticipation of the coming events of the day.

Gilwen had been in the kitchens when she heard something disturbing and excused herself before racing toward the sleeping chambers on the eastern end of the palace. Talk filled halls of a mortal running through the passage ways in nothing but her sleeping garment in the early hours of the morning, as reached her friend's door her eyes searched for the guard meant to be stationed there and saw no one in sight. Gilwen knocked on the door but received no answer and tried the handle, the door creaked opened as Gilwen pushed it aside "My Lady?" met with silence as she entered she gasped lightly and rushed to the side of the bed, there Aya lay on the bed, her pale face looking at the wall as she lay deathly quiet, Gilwen came closer and sat by the edge of the bed "My Lady" she spoke softly, her voice filled with worry and care that Aya could not stop the flow of fresh tears from falling as she sobbed quietly, Gilwen drew her quickly into her arms where her friend clutched tightly at her dress. Galion burst into the room looking bewildered, rushing to her side he searched his ward's face "what happened?" he demanded after seeing her crumble into a sobbing mess, Gilwen shook her head indicating she did not know and looked on in sorrow as Aya cried.

The sun was setting, within Aya's chamber calm had finally settled as Aya receded into the bathroom to clean up and upon her return, Galion patiently waited for her to settle down, he noted with worry her movements were slow and mechanical, losing that grace that brought her beauty alive in her " Aya, penneth? you must tell me what causes you so much pain?" Aya shook her head and remained silent "Was it The King?" she flinched and Galion received his answer, stepping closer he looked at Gilwen silently dismissing her. Gilwen sighed and gently touched Aya's hand, "i shall return to the kitchens and prepare some food to be brought for you" and with that she left. Galion had tried to no effect to get Aya to speak to him but she stubbornly remained quiet, he shouldn't have left her there alone with The King and now she had receded far deeper into her shell than when he first met her, closing the door he instructed Cenedir to grant no one passage with the exception of her maid then left the dinning halls.

The dinning hall was buzzing with all sorts of news but one that caught Thranduil's interest was that of the mortal running through the halls in her night robes, his heart twisted as a sick feeling rose in his chest. Galion strolled in and approached the table reserved for nobles, bowing to his king, he sat and began selecting what to eat quietly, his gaze falling on The King at intervals. Thranduil observed the seat beside him to be empty " will your ward not be joining us this eve?" Galion dropped his silverware and responded coldly "no Aran nin, it seems she has fallen ill" in his eyes Thranduil could read the accusations shot at him and hid behind his indifference "a pity, have Meniel see to her" Galion nodded stiffly and returned to eating his food.

Bereneth sat beside her father as she watched the interaction between The King and Lord Galion, her blood was boiling, what was so special about that filthy mortal, that wench! she had watched how ellyn flocked around her at the feast, even The King danced with her! he _never_ danced with anyone before not since the passing of his queen and yet this mortal traipsed into her kingdom, her home, her life and was causing distractions and chaos, _'filthy whoring mortal'_.

Aya had resolved to remain in her chambers, for weeks she stayed within her room receiving her meals privately, both Galion and Gilwen would check in on her to ensure she was well, currently Gilwen was entertaining her of tales and small adventures she had experienced while travelling Middle Earth, "so there are other elven kingdoms aside from this one? Gilwen's eyes lit up as she proceeded to educate Aya "why of course there are! we have Imladris or as the mortals call it Rivendell ruled by Lord Elrond which is east of here and to the south Lothlorien ruled by Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn, she is the most powerful Elf on Middle Earth and guardian of a ring of power. Aya perked up at this, her mind began working out a plan upon the revelation she had just received "how far away are they?" Gilwen too caught up in the rigour of her tale failed to notice anything strange about her friend's questions "well, it took two weeks to get to Lothlorien the last time i went to see my grandmother and while i have never visited Rivendell i reckon it will take less" Aya nodded quietly locking away the information she was receiving "Oh Lorien is so beautiful, it's been quite a long time since i visited grandmother" Curious, Aya indulged her "how long is a long time?" Gilwen sighed "about three hundred years ago give or take and turned to Aya when she heard a sharp gasp "th-three hundred years?? impossible!" Gilwen laughed "oh silly me! you dont know much about us elves do you? we are immortal you see so such things as time do not hold consequence over our lives, we do not age" Aya could not believe it, an elf immortal? "how-how old are you? Aya whispered and she came closer, amazement written in her face "i shall be two thousand, three hundred and fifty six years by my next begetting day" Aya's eyes grew wide in disbelief "what about others?" others like Galion and The King, "oh Lord Galion is no young elf, he's been here for three thousand years though i suspect him to be older but The King's the oldest elf in Mirkwood" Aya shivered involuntarily, the events of that morning replaying in her head "how old is he" Gilwen leaned in as though she was passing discreet information "they say he's over five thousand years old" Aya looked down becoming silent, Gilwen looked at her saddened "he is the source of your pain, isnt he?" Aya looked anywhere other than Gilwen "Our kingdom wasn't always like this, there was peace in Greenwood The Great before the darkness spread and the sickness fell on our forest" Aya looked up to see pain reflected in Gilwen's eyes "Greenwood?" Aya questioned confused, her friend nodded as she continued "Our King they say changed when he became King and lost his father...he grew colder when he lost his wife in a battle and became further estranged to his son, our prince Legolas" Aya was shocked though she hid it, so that fair haired brute had a son "where is the prince now?" Gilwen shook her head "no one knows My Lady, he hasn't returned for months now".

Evening had come and once again as the elves settled in the dining hall for their evening meal, Thranduil watched as his senior advisor settled into his seat, the seat beside him remaining empty...yet again. She was avoiding him, for weeks she had taken to having her meals in the sanctuary of her chambers without care or decorum for her hosts, Galion it seems is at peace with her choice.

How troubling it was that his thoughts should be consumed by a mortal, a fleeting thing in the life of an elf much less he who had matters of great importance to manage. Spies had returned, bringing to him news of Middle Earth, Sauron had indeed returned, still intent on the idea of drowning Middle Earth in despair and darkness. As he fingered the rim of his wine goblet, his thoughts reflected on even more disturbing news, beasts much fouler than orcs had converged into army leading an assault on the refuge at helms deep, an assault ordered by none other than Saruman. As king he found himself obligated to fullfill his duty to his people, which also meant protecting them at all costs which led him to the decision of reenforcing his borders and ordering his army on standby should there be any kind of threat on his kingdom.

This game he played had begun to rope him into a situation, a situation he did not intend to happen, but regardless he would deal with this _fascination_ he had somehow acquired for the girl, a mortal no less, even if it meant indulging in his ever growing interest in her.

Author's note: hi guys! I'm so sorry this chapter's coming in so so late, been busy busy busy! but I got round to finishing it thank God! anyways please review! Thank God.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: So! its such a long time away from my desk! i'm really sorry about that guys,** **its exam season which im so glad will be my last set of exams as a college student! but here's chapter 8!sweet people please!! reviews!! thank you!.**

 **Disclaimer: The LOTRs characters belong to Tolkien not me!**

 **Chapter 8**

It had been six months since she came to this strange and foreign world, sighing as she sat in a chair by her bed she looked down at her fingers fiddling with each other. She had been within her chambers for so long she had lost count of how many weeks spent away from social interaction and fresh air.

Chihu'e would truly feel shamed if he saw her this way, but who could blame her for behaving like this? it was cowardly yes but she would rather be a coward than face a creature who behaves in such disgraceful manner. No, she would not take blame for this, not when she knew she did no wrong and try as she may to avoid him, she knew she could not hide forever. However, one thing truly disturbed her, he had taken her he said from the forest which bothered her greatly, she could not at all recall leaving her chambers that night and there was the matter of The King himself.

Aya stood up sighing inwardly and looked about her, she did not like the idea of the elf question always cropping up in her mind, such a thing did not sit well at all with her and what bothered her even more was the feeling of another within her chambers at night, she could've sworn it, fingers brushing against her cheek. A knock rasped on her chamber doors and giving entry she waited for the door to open, revealing Galion with smiling hopeful eyes. For the past two weeks Galion had played a little game with her where he tried as subtly as he could to get her to come outside and today, she had a feeling he might succeed for she was at her limits, staying constantly with no outside interaction at all was a feat, even for her.

"Lovely morning Aya, i trust you rested well last night?" Aya composed even before his entry delivered a tight and expecting smile "Good morning Galion, i am well rested as you can no doubt tell" In a flourish of grace and silk robes she turned to face her patron, without giving him chance to make his petition which was already tiresome, she walked passed him and to the entrance of her chambers and turning to him she spoke "well? will you not escort me to the dining hall?" Galion shocked at her sudden departure from the room walked to her "my lady?" Aya sighed "i suppose it is becoming impolite of me to refuse every request you ask of me, besides eating alone all the time can be quite dull" Galion's eyes twinkled in triumph and relief as he held his arm up to her in offering "of course". On the walk to the dining hall, Aya had contemplated turning back, the only reason being the subject of her thoughts, steeling her mind she moved with even more resolve to get breakfast done and over with.

The entire palace was on edge lately, as much as was possible, contact with The Elven King was avoided for over the past weeks, the mood of The King had greatly soured and while it was expected that this would be so due to the present threats and impending dangers presented to the Kingdom, no one would imagine to suspect it had anything to do with any other matter as well. Such were no doubt the thoughts of the scout who stood completely tensed and daresay nervous as he gave his report to a King with eyes that should they be allowed to do so would no doubt turn the poor scout to a block of ice. Legions of Haradrim from the south and other enemies of peace were amassing before Mordor, no doubt to lay waste to the realm of Gondor when the time came, and while he no longer knew of the matter concerning the ring, he knew his son was now about to meet battle at Minas Tirith, rising from his chair he dismissed the scout who tried not to run out of his King's chambers.

Thranduil moved towards the dinning hall where he sat down on his seat and observed the elves present, his eyes every once in awhile glancing briefly at the chair that had been unoccupied for a certain time. He knew without a doubt she avoided him for she made it no secret, but that didn't stop him from seeking her out, when he had acquired this weakness he did not know but he found secret pleasure in stealing into her room like a dark thief in the middle of the night, taking from her that which he knew she would not give freely. A commotion roused him from his thoughts as whispers and murmurs raised in the dinning hall. Galion has just walked in with the very thing currently plaguing his mind walking beside him, her eyes rose to meet his own and immediately they darted to anywhere else but him, his heart stung at the action but did not register beyond that. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes remained glued to her form even as they bowed and sat down to receive their meal until he finally succeeded in tearing them away from her to look elsewhere.

Breakfast was ending and the elves rose to return to their duties gradually emptying the hall. Gallon rose as well with Aya in tow who was anxious to leave, "all may go but you mortal" Thranduil's deep voice echoed in the now empty hall as Aya stilled, "Aran nin-" Thranduil's voice cut through his advisors statement "by all I also refer to you Galion, leave us" Aya looked to her friend who offered a comforting smile and left. She did not know what to fear most, the fact that she was in the presence of a person whom she did not hope to interact with so soon and alone or the fact that Gallon's eyes shone worry rather than comfort. "Follow me" and without another word he led her through his own passage way, no word was spoken and thick silence hung in the air, save the soft footfalls of Ayas feet. The passage opened up into a chamber, upon looking around she shuddered with hot images flashing through her mind as she recognized this room to be the King's chambers, she stepped back only for her back to hit solid wall, the door had been sealed. Fear she felt was pooling in her stomach but also excitement?... She looked to the one who had trapped her here and watched as he turned from her "forgive me for my transgressions, I gravely overstepped my boundaries the last time we spoke, one such as myself should know better" was she so far gone in fear that she began to imagine it? he was requesting for her forgiveness, with one question in her mind she spoke, softly "why?" Thranduil turned to her and what Aya saw in his eyes worried her, "I have not truly considered the pain I have been forcing you through and I would wish to make amends for my actions" He didn't understand why he was saying this but the words regardless of his desire to keep them inside, flowed out his mouth at her request but one thing was sure, he did not like the look of fear she had given him as though he was the very image of a balrog itself "why...why did you kiss me?" and there lay a question he had been trying to answer and to no avail "I don't know" Aya looked away, confused. What should she do now? this sudden change in him caught her completely off-guard, her heart had still not recovered from the look he gave her, such gentleness, for the first time it made her truly acknowledge his beauty and it scared her how it made her heart feel. She had steeled her mind but not her heart. Trying desperately to restore her composure she sighed out "Though it is not easy, I will do my best to overlook your past treatments and cooperate as best as I can to seek a solution to the problem of my unusual presence here and qualities I now seem to possess" Thranduil recognised it for what it was, an olive branch which he took with a dignified nod.

Waving to a chair by the table, he offered "please sit" and still with some sense of caution she sat, observing with awareness his every movement. Thranduil felt amused as he noted her apprehension, if it were his choice to touch her again she would not have any power to stop him. Sitting on the other side of the table he offered her wine which was politely rejected 'pity, loosening her tongue would do alot more good to me' "while we are on the topic of cooperation, I would have you not prance off into the forest at night, such actions would be of great inconvenience to me" what did he mean? her face clearly held that question which Thranduil responded to "you do not recall I take it, how you wandered off into my forest in the dark of the night, dancing beneath moonlight" Aya perked up at that "I have not ever left the palace, all which you speak of I saw and felt perhaps in a dream but no more than that" Thranduil inclined his head indicating he was listening so she went on to describe her experience to him "clearly what you thought was a dream, was real, one that I...that did something to my forest" Thrandruil held up his hand to prevent her from speaking her mind " however it appears you do not seem to be aware of your actions which has led me to one conclusion" Thranduil pulled out a book from a small shelf nearby placed it before her, perplexed Aya looked to him and then to the book before picking it up and opening it "read it" Thranduil said as he watched her "In the first age began the age of the elves, the eldar, firstborn as they were called" Aya looked up to The King who seemed to be contemplating something. She proceeded to continue reading when she looked down to find a strange script that looked like interloping symbols beautifully written, frowning she spoke "i can't read it, i dont understand, i was able to do so before, why can I not do so now?" Thranduil leaned back into his seat as he observed her in her confusion " you could not read it because I momentarily blocked the song of the forest from your fea" "I don't understand, what is this song and why is it in my fea?" The Elves king smirked coldly "the forest bonded with you upon your strange arrival, why it did so i do not know, through this bond you can easily understand the ways of my kin" Aya nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat "what do we do now?" Thranduil rose from his chair and moved to pour more wine from his pitcher "we can do no more than observe for now, when the war over middle earth is done for and shall we succeed, i will summon an istari to address this matter, until then you are to remain with the palace walls, under my protection..." at this Aya rose and bowed before rising back up only to see The King quietly observing her. When had he come closer? lightly touching her thick dark hair, Thranduil noted her lovely golden eyes had lit up in fear, sighing Thranduil spoke softly "fear not lirimaer, i will not bring you to any harm" resting his palm on her dark cheek he noted with amusement the flush that hid expertly underneath her dark skin, so she too was not unaffected...good. Turning from her he spoke once more, dismissing her "you have my leave to go, whatever need you have, the servants will see to it" and with that the doors opened and Aya left.

She had to get away but she couldn't let her emotions betray her posture, so in complete composure, she moved gently in the direction of her room not to raise suspicion. Closing the door she leaned against it in complete befuddlement, she's bonded to the forest? she had to find out more, but what confused her greatly was the King's behaviour, his kindness was foreign to her, what brought about this change? Either way she had to engage him with extreme caution. A knock sounded on her door before it bolted open to reveal Gilwen who bounded on her before proceeding to inspect every inch of her "Gilwen, is everything alright?" Gilwen stopped her perusal and looked at her square in the face "i heard from Lord Galion what happened early this morning, you were with His Majesty all morning" the statement hung in the air like a heavy accusation, but to whom it was meant for Aya was not certain "I assure you all he did was seeking to make amends and..." Aya paused looked down, Gilwen misunderstood this action and stepped closer " and? did he hurt you? what did he do?" Aya shook herself off the feelings that came in a sudden rush and look away "N-no...all we did was speak about my current situation and my hair-i mean my life here in the palace" stuttering was a strange thing to Aya since she did not stutter but right now her emotions were in a jumble, hoping to seem convincing, she smiled brightly at Gilwen who was having trouble believing all to be well with her friend and His majesty but let it pass and began to engage her in other things.

Thranduil sat in the silence of his study as he reviewed the reports sent by scouts, the skies were changing into an aberration of clouds, smoke and evil...'sauron'. War on middle earth would begin soon. A knock sounded and Galion entered to face his king, "ah Galion" "The army is ready Sire as you ordered, the patrols have been doubled and are on high alert should any threat arise" Thranduil smiled wryly "is that all? Galion sighed "My lord if i may be so bold, im beginning to wonder what your real interest in my ward is" The room temperature dropped significantly with that statement "what business is it of yours that you should think to dabble in my personal affairs?" Galion was shocked, he didnt deny he had interest in Lady Aya but had to know to what purpose "she is not an freewilled

elleth that you should toy with nor is she

a tool to be used for own agenda!" Thranduil stood at this, his eye sparkling in cold anger as he spoke in an even colder tone "Curb your tongue if you still wish to keep it, your accusations are without cause" Galion paced "without cause? Then explain to me why she holds so much of your attention? you sneak secret glances upon her when you're certain no one is watching, you practically sneer at any ellon within talking range of her, then there's the times you sneak into her chambers at night to watch her sleep!" Thranduil looked stunned, how had Galion discovered his deeds?, Galion's eyes widened then softened as he finally understood "you're in love with her" Thranduil stilled "are you so far gone in madness that you would suggest such a thing?" Galion smirked "maybe, but i know now for sure that you are" Thranduil narrowed his eyes "if you are sure as you say, then where lies your answer?" Galion bowed and turned to leave but before doing so he looked over his shoulder "you did not deny it" and with that, he left leaving Thranduil to ponder on a truth he would not admit...nor deny.

 _Well thats chapter 8 people, took me awhile but im getting there eventually, so pleeeeeease reviews! they are precious to me! Preciousssssss!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's comment: im done! college is done and dusted! oh the joy of never having to study for another wretched exam! and now im back! on to chapter 9! It really would take nothing to review you know, have a heart people, show some love by reviewing! thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: it pains me everytime to do this but LOTR characters are not mine!**

 **Chapter 9**

The following weeks to come spelled even more confusion for Aya as she tried to seek answers to the situation she was in but with a King acting so strangely around her, she could not concentrate. Wherever she went it seemed the king would appear, sometimes she suspected he acted this way on purpose.

Aya sighed, at the moment she was in the gardens within the castle, how the flowers grew here without real sunlight was a mystery, lightly brushing the soft petal of a flower as she sat on a wooden bench, gazing up, she realized few rays of moonlight had beamed into garden and greatly appreciated it, for she could not leave the palace grounds and therefore could not even see the night sky. A twig on ground snapped as boots crunched intentionally loud while they approached, startling Aya into turning around to find no other but The King before her, standing up quickly she bowed and spoke "Your majesty, i did not know you were here, i beg your pardon, i shall depart immediately" as she made to leave hastily, Thranduil halted her in her steps "stay" "your majesty?" Aya turned to look at him, his striking ice blue eyes glowing in the dim lit garden. Thranduil waved his hand to bench indicating she sit with him, with nerves unravelling, Aya struggled to regain composure, why was she behaving so foolishly? he was only a man just like the others, surely she need not be worried. But this was no mere man nor just an elf but The King himself, she had just cause to feel this way.

She sat quietly while giving a little distance from The King, Thranduil who patiently noted this and did not speak on the matter, made an attempt to ease her "the gardens were built for pleasure of all within, all are welcome to its beauty, however i find myself curious as why you are here by so late an hour when it is expected that you would be resting" "your majesty-" "Thranduil" Aya looked at him confused "What?" The King turned fully to look at her "my name" Aya shook her head in refusal "your majesty i shouldn't address you so lightly, you are King and as such i cannot-" Aya stopped her little rant as she felt a hand on hers, gasping she snatched her hand as though it had be burned and looked at The king who was watching her, "we are alone and i would prefer that you use my name lirimaer" there was that word again, why was he calling her that and what did it even mean? "your majesty i-" "Thranduil, say it, as my command" At this she understood she could not refuse "T-Thranduil you must understand i-" "Say it again" Thranduil couldn't help the feel of pleasure as he watched his name roll of her tongue and escape her lips, Aya oblivious to his actions responded "Thranduil...please Sire i should no longer burden you with my presence, i will retire for the night" Thranduil smirked though Aya could not see his face so clearly, he recognized her ploy as a means to escape from him "you did not answer my question" Aya did not like that she was in such a situation at all, her heart was beating so loudly that she was sure The King heard it, why was his presence causing her to feel this way? "sleep eludes me for i cannot seem to still my mind" "pray tell what is it that causes you distress lirimaer" Aya hesistated before answering "This bond you spoke of, it causes me to hear voices and when i wake i find no one in my room, only a lingering presence that is no longer present" Why she confided in him, she did not know but she wanted comfort even if it could come from him. Thranduil knew what she spoke of, but such matters could only be resolved untill after the war. "you worry for naught" Thranduil rose up and bid her to follow "come, i shall see you to your chambers" and with that led her to room, which made her wonder, how did he know where she stayed? pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind she followed quietly.

Thranduil opened the door and waited for her to go inside before following her into the room, Aya turned to find The king and with a slightly audible gasp she backed away. Thranduil turned to face away from her "you may change into something more comfortable to sleep in" Aya was hesistant, never had a man been in a room while she dressed or undressed even, not even her father "But you're still here" Thranduil sighed "i will not look, you need not worry" Aya quickly changed and let out a shaky breath, the air here was tensed, within the confines of her chambers she believed she was inaccessible but now with The King's overwhelming presence here she was not certain of that anymore. "you may turn around now" Thranduil turned and looked at her, Aya cast her eyes down, her shaking hands tightly wrapping her sleep wear around her. 'She truly is beautiful' Thranduil thought and as much he was tempted to act on his slowly blooming desire he had something more important to deal with tonight "lay on your bed" Alarm shot through Aya and she hastily moved to the other end of the room, but it did not do much good this much she knew, "why? what will you do?" Thranduil stepped closer "i only want to help ease your nightmares" Finally conceding, Aya laid on her bed and waited.

Thranduil placed his palm on her forehead and chanted quietly and waited for the spell to take effect and watched as she fell into a dreamless sleep then left to retire for the night. Tomorrow would prove a trying day.

The next morning Gilwen entered her chamber to find an already awakened Aya pacing about her room, "good morning my lady, i trust you slept well?" Aya continued pacing not seeming to notice any presence in the room "my lady?" Aya murmured barely to even her own hearing, "Aya!" Gilwen snapped and Aya turned looking surprised to see her standing there "Gilwen, goodmorning when did you arrive?" Gilwen sighed shaking her head "ive been here for a good long while my lady" Aya sat on the bed exasperated and Gilwen sensing something afoot sat alongside her "something troubles you this morning, what is it?" Aya looked away and began fiddling with her fingers, Gilwen frowned at the action "It's The King again isn't it?" Aya turned to face her "why do you presume it to be him?" The elleth scoffed "you fidget every time he is involved, what has he done to cause you distress again?" Aya rose up again, confusion clearly on her face "he...he's begun to behave strangely, i do not know what to make of it" Aya sighed as Gilwen tried to coax her into saying more "in what way does he behave strangely?" "he's kinder, he-he behaves as though...as though he cares for me, the night before he personally escorted me to my chambers" she conveniently left out the part about him putting her to sleep. Gilwen was silent at this, it was no news that The King developed a sudden fixation with their foreign guest, most believed her to be some sort of amusement to ease the boredom of their king. King Thranduil had taken mistresses before long after the death of his wife but all who knew him, knew him to be hard at heart, yes he ensured every elleth whom he took to his bed was well settled but no one could come close enough to garner any special treatment from him.

"Perhaps all he seeks to do is make amends, all will reveal itself in time" Gilwen would be certain to watch over her friend if not to protect her as best as she could from any harm.

The day went by as Aya moved around, she wondered where her personal guard and friend had been called to, he had come one morning few weeks before to give her news of his departure to the borders, The King had ordered most of the warrior in the Kingdom to arms should any threat come upon the Kingdom. She prayed for his well being, Cenedir had been kind to her when she first came her and had become her trusted friend eventually. "Well well, if it isn't the mortal whore, did my king decide you were done with your services for the day? or are you prancing about looking for another one of our ellyn to couple with" Aya had hoped the day would go peaceful but alas that would not be so today.

Bereneth, she learned was of noble birth, who enjoyed people worshipping the ground she walked on. "Hello Bereneth" Aya remained calm, having been used to worse insults, she remained unfazed as Bereneth continued to sneer at her "look at her, who would want to welcome anything with such ugly dark skin" the other ladies that usually followed her wherever she went spoke "like an orc" at this they laughed, Bereneth stepped forward "I recall telling you to leave, you aren't welcome here!" Aya remained quiet as she watched Bereneth rant "Mirkwood already has enough filth, leave our realm to peace" "I'm afraid that authority does not lie with you lady Bereneth, she is my guest and is to be treated as such" Thranduil emerged from a corner, having heard enough of what transpired, Aya blanked as she remained rooted her spot whilst the ellith bowed hastily and paled in horror. Thranduil's eyes narrowed in icy slits as he looked at Bereneth "and as my guest she is to have your utmost respect, am I understood?" the elith bowed and muttered "yes Aran nin" "good, dishonour my guest again and not even your father's position can protect you, leave us at once" The elith scurried off immediately but Aya could not yet breathe relief for the one who came to her rescue was the one she least expected, truthfully she wasn't surprised, Thranduil as he insisted on her calling him when in private, often found her whereever she was. "are you alright my lady?" Aya startled and bowed immediately "yes, your majesty" Thranduil nodded "walk with me" Aya walked quietly beside The King, using personal passage ways only reserved for the king, "where were you headed?" Thranduil inquired as they walked "I was on my way to the library your majesty" Aya looked at him from the corner of her eye, wondering what was going on in his mind.

Thranduil had known of the hostility shown to her in the Kingdom. He had tried to ensure her comfort here in the palace by giving orders against poor treatment of his guest but it seems some still defied his rule though he understood the reason for Bereneths strong dislike for Aya. Dwelling no more on such thoughts Thranduil proceeded to lead the way to her destination and as they stopped before the tall doors of the library, Aya bowed and dismissed herself immediately "Good day to you your majesty" Thranduil silently watched as she quietly entered and closed the doors behind her. Thranduil stood there briefly before quietly leaving to his study.

The figurine crashed against the wall as Bereneth raged in her room. ' _how dare she?!'_ She had face humiliation at the hands of a worthless filthy mortal! Her breath ran ragged as the scene of her confrontation gone sour replayed over and over in her mind, fueling her rage even further, that mortal would pay and she knew just how she would do it.

Aya stayed in the library even after dinner had passed, she did not have the stomach for food or confrontations of any sort whether with The King or troublesome eliths. Turning the page she was on, she realised her mind had wondered off again. Sighing she rose, and exited the library to make way to her room as quietly as she could, no doubt Gilwen along with Galion would be upset at her not eating dinner this night but she couldnt be bothered with how they felt at the moment.

The wing in which her chambers was situated was awefully quiet, not that it was usually noisy though. Opening her door, Aya took in the sight before her then let out a frightening scream.

With brisk strides he moved towards the sound that he, along with then entire palace if he was to be frank, had heard. Thranduil in terse silence intruded upon the scene of the current subject on his thoughts sobbing while being cradled by a solemn Gilwen and quiet Galion who both acknowledged his presence. He glanced around the room, taking in the wreckage of furniture which could easily be replace, what boiled his blood with fury, was the attire which she had been found in initially mended and clean, shredded and drenched in red paint. A message had been sent, whoever did this deed clearly did not approve of her being her. But what truly made him sick was the fact that said person was an elf.

"Aran nin, perhaps it would be wise to reassign her a personal guard" Galion moved to speak with him but Thranduil remained still. Finally turning to face Galion "move her to the chambers in the west wing, she will reside there while this is being sorted out" both Gilwen and Galion started at this, "but Aran nin, the west wing is-" Thranduil shut him down with a cold look "when i give an order, senior advisor, i expect obedience not objection, or does a night in the dungeons prove my point?" Galion bowed "yes my king" Galion could feel the sweat forming on his brow, whoever had done this would feel both his and the king's wrath but after looking at Thranduil's face this eve, he almost felt pity for the culprit. In all his years by his king's side never had anyone caused a reaction in Thranduil such as done this night.

Having one last glance at a distraught and grieving Aya, he left to find a suitable guard trustworthy enough for his ward, he had a feeling though that their relationship would change, very soon. It seems his ward did not know what power she held over their King.

Author's note: i never imagined the story developing this way, and just when she was settling into Mirkwood's lifestyle too, it either gets worse from here or better. It seems with each passing chapter Thranduil reveals even more emotions, well maybe to Aya but thats a good sign of progress right? Anyway we"ll see as the story goes.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: The story's been going well so far, my development of Aya's character is still underway, while she has to a degree settled into her new life/setting, she's yet to truly reveal herself as much is still unknown about her, ah well it'll all fall into place eventually.

Disclaimer: breaks my heart everytime to say this but LOTR characters are not mine.

Chapter 10

The following week spelt tension and caution, while news of the incident relating to the vandalization of Aya's chambers and items had been kept under tight wraps to avoid impacting more on her trauma, investigations had begun secretly to fish out the culprit. Aya had not seen The King ever since she woke up in fright to discover she was in his chambers.

Rising up from her slumber, she noted a rich green dress at the edge of the bed, just then Galion made his presence known, along with another ellon whom she knew she had seen somewhere before. "Aya, good morning" her gaze slid from the ellon who watched her in return to Galion who smiled at her curiosity and waved to said ellon "this is Belthion, he is to be your escort from now on" Eyebrows shooting up she blurted without thinking "where is Cenedir??" the ellon to this replied gently to ease her discomfort "My Lady, i'm afraid Cenedir was most loathe to pass over the offer as he is captain of the patrol units in the eastern border...however he personally entrusted your safety to me" Aya nodded though disappointed, she was temporarily satisfied with her security detail.

Galion turned to her new guard and quietly dismissed him "please excuse us Belthion, i'll have a moment alone with Lady Aya". Belthion bowed and stepped outside, at this Galion turned to Aya and came closer "Aya, i know this is a difficult task for you but might you know of any one capable of being this cruel to you? it would be a great deal of help if you could" Aya kept silent before exhaling heavily and looked up to Galion "i know of only one who could be a possibilty" Galion nodded to indicate she continue "during my stay here, The Lady Bereneth had made it clear of her deep dislike for me, often when we met in the path ways she would often inform me in unpleasant tones that i leave and never return..." "for how long had this occured and why did you not come to me?".

Aya looked down, her bright eyes hiding beneath the frames of her dark long eyelashes. "because i am not unused to harsh words, my mistake led me to believe that things would not go beyond unpleasant words" Galion rose, clearly moving to act on the information he had received but Aya quickly stopped him "please, you mustn't speak of this, not to anyone especially not The King" Before Galion could speak, she cut him short with another tug "please, there is no proof that she was behind this, until then I cannot bare the thought that I'd put someone possibly innocent of this in harms way".

Gallon nodded but it was not enough to appease her "promise me...you will say nothing of what I spoke to you..." knowing his word would bind him, he was loathe to speak them, his ward understood this well of him, taking full advantage of such knowledge. He looked down at her, taking note of her eyes pierced his heart, Galion sighed, he wondered when she had carved a niche in his heart "very well Penneth...you have my word...".

Gallon left, after thoroughly ensuring Aya was safe and secure, leaving explicit instructions for Belthion to follow. Gilwen had come later in the morning with breakfast to aid Aya in getting ready for the day. Aya after having something to eat, bathed and Gilwen proceeded to get her dressed. " if it's not too much trouble, i would like to go for a walk..." "are you certain you are recovered enough to do so?" Aya nodded sharply "i will not cower over this...to do so is to admit weakness and defeat...i won't give them that power over me" Gilwen smiled and finished combing the last remaining tresses of her thick black hair.

Thranduil sat before the scout listening to his report, his eyes chilling and seemingly all seeing as they matched the stony coldness of his face in general. No one, wanted to be within speaking range of the king at this point in time, but a much gruesome consequence awaited them should _any_ sort of information be held from him.

Having received his report, Thranduil dismissed the warrior, greatly uncaring to the intimidation oozing from him. He had serious matters to deal with. His border patrols, though active and unrelenting in their duty regarding the protecting of his borders had witnessed no activity whatsoever, all was quiet, but Thranduil knew this silence for what it was...the calm before the storm. War was coming and he would see to it that his people were protected...at all costs.

At that the thought, the visage of Aya resurfaced in the forefront of his mind. The rage he felt and still feels at the thought of harm coming to her had startled him greatly as well those present to witness, regardless someone here in amongst his subjects saw it fit to seriously undermine his authority as King by staking a claim on her well being and he would see to culprit being accountable to his crimes.

While he would not see her under any normal circumstances with the exception of special and necessary occasions, he could not break the habit of watching her sleep every night until she showed signs of waking before dawn, hence his signal to leave. Resuming his duties he buried himself in reports, messages and documents that needed assessment to prevent his mind from straying from his top most priority. Here he was, a creature aged and immortal fixated with a mortal woman who was petite and carried a soft air around her, his heart and mind battled strongly on this matter despite understanding how pointless it all was.

It was late afternoon and both Aya and Gilwen were strolling along the pathways of the palace halls "Aya are you certain of this?" Gilwen looked at her friend and then at the new guard assigned who held a guarded look, standing aways from them. "i cannot continue to be a burden to Tha-The King or anyone else, so i will learn the art of swordsmanship to atleast defend myself, should i be in need of it" Gilwen sighed, it was evident Aya had firmed her resolve "then perhaps Belthion can assist you" both turned expectantly towards the warrior assigned to protect Aya, Belthion in question smiles softly and speaks "it would indeed be my pleasure to teach you how to wield a weapon of your choice My lady...regrettably I do not have the power to grant your desires" Aya prayed with fervour that it wasn't whom she knew it to be that would give her that permission, she swallowed as she listened on in silence "that power belongs only to Aran Thranduil, only then can I assist you" Both Gilwen and Belthion watched as Aya closed her eyes and sighed.

Belthion had heard about his charge from Cenedir, apparently Lady Aya was the centre of attention in the palace which was understandable considering Mirkwood has never had a guest of mortal bearings before. But what truly caught his interest was the speculation of an affair between her and King Thranduil, meeting her properly for the first time he noted how mismatched they were...His King was renowned for his temper, and while he was a cold and unfeeling elf, it was known to quite a few that he had quite a passionate side to him. Lady Aya on the other hand appeared to be very different, guarding her expressions carefully as he watched her school a calmed look on her face, capitalizing on her tanned skin which she used to hide a lot.

Belthion acknowledged Cenedir's words as descriptions of their guest would not capture her truthfully. Which was why rumours that Aran Thranduil had taken her as a mistress would not surprise him, she was fair, her composure greatly contributing to her image of grace and beauty...His King no doubt had his eyes on her while she on the other hand, seemed distraught at the attention, this he knew by the discomfort in her eyes.

"If it is so then i will send word to him" Aya turned ready retire to her new chambers " l'm afraid that won't do My Lady, it is best if such requests were given directly...in person" Aya seemed peeved but stubbornly held her composure, nodding she left, completely missing the look shared between Gilwen and Belthion, "what are you planning? you know she could send a messenger to The King" Belthion watched Aya until she turned past a corner beyond his sight, "Aye, but it is much better to do so in person...besides it would be an interesting discussion yes?" A large grin formed on his face as they both moved to catch up with Aya.

Aya inhaled deeply, she had almost said his name, hoping no one noticed, she moved to the large bed in the sitting in the middle of the room, it's wooden structure meticulous in both craftsmanship and beauty. Thranduil...she had yet to see him, what would he say to her request...would he deny her, there was no reason to, was there? truly his approval was not her biggest concern, what made her hesitation emerge was his behavior, he was becoming very unpredictable. She knew how to deal with cold indifference but this warmth he started show her...how should she react to it?. Making her decision, she left her room with Belthion, following close behind "so you've decided then?" Aya nodded, choosing to remain silent as she through the aid of her guard navigated to the King's study.

The doors flung open before she had any chance to knock, startling her at the lack of warning. "Enter" Her heart thumped at the deep lustrious voice that could only belong to The Elven King as she entered the study alone, while Belthion remained outside. The door closed behind her as her eyes found the source of concern. Thranduil knew it was only a matter of time she would seek him out, he had afterall chosen to appear distant towards her in the public eye. Aya bowed then before addressing him directly "Your majesty, forgive my intrusion this eve, but there is a matter of interest I wish to address" Thranduil said nothing as he watched her struggle to hold her composure under the scrutiny of his gaze, withholding the smirk that threatened to break on his lips, he leaned into his chair as he listened to her "I would with your permission, learn how to fight and defend myself, as I have found it a great inconvenience to both of us for me to remain a burden..." Aya waited patiently as tension thickened in the air "No" Thranduil's reply came without missing a beat.

The word echo'd in the looming silence of the room. Aya noted the only movement he afforded to show was the locking of his jaw...he was upset, more silence ensued before Thranduil cut the air with his words "Do you suggest that I am incapable of providing protection for you in my halls?" Aya's eyes widened at this, "no I-" "I am King, as such, the option of providing you with protection or not belongs to me, that decision however isn't available to you" by then Thranduil had risen from his chair and came about her. "If I learned to protect myself then there would be no need for a guard! whispers of war beyond this realm has reached me, should it come to your borders, every able bodied warrior would be needed, it would be inappropriate for I alone to have guard" "perhaps you would be better suited to wear the crown than I, since you find it wise to question my decision" Thranduil moved around her, pouring himself a glass of wine.

It was difficult to keep her emotions under check and prevent from influencing her words when speaking to this insufferable elf! quietly sighing, she addressed him directly "your majesty, I implore you to see my reasoning...i wish only to overcome my helplessness! I will not continue to-" "you forget you are mortal...you would die before you learned the ways of elvish swordsmanship and even if by stroke of pure fortune you could learn, you'd be quickly overpowered in these halls...you are weak and will remain so even till the day you die" Aya flinched visibly at the scathing remarks by The King, just when she thought their interactions though confusing had improved, he deliberately shatters the bridge between them. Refusing to let him see her tears...she looked at him squarely, unafraid and angry "I see now that it was useless to believe any better of you" Thranduil's eyes grew into slits as his voice slithered coldly "you forget to whom you speak, mortal" Aya's fury rose fueling the strength in her voice "on the contrary Your majesty, I do! every moment in your presence is a reminder of how cold and selfish you are, you would rather I be helpless and subject to dependence on your gracious hospitality simply because you seek entertainment through toying with me" Aya's voice shook with the promise of tears, tired and uncaring of the consequences she spoke without reserve "but the truth is even now, you do not trust me, you keep me watched constantly and while I may roam free in your halls, I am still your prisoner!" all was quiet, save Aya's harsh breathing. Thranduil's face twisted visibly in anger as he stepped closer, Aya remained stubborn and forced her feet to remain planted to her spot "Never...speak to me like that again" The doors to his study swung open at this point "Get out". Without a word Aya turned swiftly and walked out.

She wanted to break something, anything. Who did he think he was to speak to her that way? how dare he call her weak! from her window she looked up to what could be seen of the night sky. Chichu'e had always insisted that she learn to use a sword but she never paid mind to him. The memory of him gifting her a dagger which she never used was no doubt meant to encourage her to learn. Guilt, followed by determination filled her heart as she dared an idea. If The King and the rest of the elves thought her weak then she would prove otherwise.

Belthion had imagined things did not pan out well between the two, clearly, as his charge walked with a violent air that required a cautious approach on his part. After her meeting with The King she locked herself in her room and remained in silence, hopefully she was alright and had finally calmed otherwise both Lord Galion and Gilwen would have his head. The door opened with a creak to reveal Aya with her composure back in place, smiling apologetically to the warrior, Belthion simply nodded and proceeded to the dinning hall for the evening meal.

The elves at the high table could feel the tension in the room but did their part to ignore it...Galion on the other hand sat in the thick of it wondering what had happened, Aya was focused solely on her food while Thranduil would cast a stony glare in her direction once in a while until he noted the noted a glint in his eyes accompanied with a smirk...Galion groaned under his breath...This would not be good. Thranduil rose, with all eyes on him as he raised a toast of goodwill and encouragement to his subjects but what he did next would be the rave of the kingdom for weeks to come "It is also my pleasure to announce that...Our guest...Lady Aya has decided to pledge herself and services to me as a token of appreciation for the grace extended to her, which is warmly received" Aya choked as the wine she sipped spluttered back into the cup she drank from. The entire hall buzzed, some in excitement, others in disdain and subdued anger while a good deal came up with assumptions behind their King's declaration.

Aya moved to leave the table but stopped on account of Galion who held her hand, keeping her in place. She glared at The King who graciously met it with a smirk, further infuriating her. Her bright eyes burned with anger as she fought to keep her emotions under control but was failing regardless. Galion looked at Thranduil and wondered at his actions, choosing to remain silent for now.

Dinner had been a truly trying affair. Aya returned very quickly to the room proceeding to slam the door in the process of entering. How could he do this? did he want to spite her that much that he had to claim her like some possession? some object?? he may as well label her a mistress and she was anything but _that_. looking around she realised another troubling issue, she still resided in his chambers, making the rumours and speculations seem truthful. Was he so cruelto sully her honour? to bring shame to her person? it was bad enough already that his subjects did not accept her here and even wanted her gone but didn't he care? he was making things worse. Sleep could not come easily to her this night, her heart burdened with events constantly replayed in her mind and eventually her tired body and grieving mind gave in to the darkness of sleep.

Author's note: well that took a while to get finished... thanks guys for the reviews! they are really encouraging! You are awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hi guys! huh! i never imagined the situation turning into this but then Thranduil must have a reason for his actions. But i feel Aya slowly coming out of her shell. anyway we'll see. Onward! to Chapter 11.**

 **Disclaimer: Lotr characters don't belong to meeee *crying* they belong to Tolkien except Aya.**

 **Chapter 11**

"No" there was no question about it, no reason to even consider it, it was suicide! did she not understand that? "Belthion he won't have to know, we'll keep it a secret..." Aya stood before her guard, pleading her cause. Belthion knew the moment she approached him that morning, she had cooked up a troublesome request but this! Aran Thranduil would have his head "There is nothing that is hidden from The King, he would know within a heart beat what your intentions are" Aya huffed as Belthion folded his arms frowning. Sighing, Aya lay the matter to rest "Fine, have it your way" and with as much maturity as she could muster, she folded her hands into her sleeves and left the hallway of her temporary room to find Gilwen, Belthion not too far behind.

The day went as routined, try as she may, it was hard to ignore the nods and stares directed to her. She passed the wing in which her former room was situated, wondering in silence when it would be suitable to reside in again. It was several weeks since that incident and yet that impossible elf still insisted in keeping her within his chambers. Aya was certain at this point that many questioned her virtue and if it remained intact. "what has you so sober?" Gilwen had popped into her vision, as per usual "Gilwen..." Gilwen looped her arm with her friend's and moved with her, completely ignoring Belthion who still lingered behind "does it have anything to do with a certain King perhaps?" Of course, she should've known she'd bring _him_ up "I do not wish to speak of it" she responded in a clipped cold voice, Gilwen wasn't fooled by her tone but chose not to pursue the matter any further.

Aya indulged Gilwen as she entertained her with details of her chores, which she in depth described with displeasure "You'd think with the way those soldiers run around with elith, they'd learn to treat their tights a little better! always having to wash and mend! and the smell! Ugh!" as Gilwen rambled, Aya's eyes glittered as an idea formed, Gilwen who had caught that look, immediately ceased her rant "why do you have that look?" Aya looked to her friend exuding innocence "what look?" Gilwen narrowed her eyes, not buying the act one bit "the look that tells me you're about to do something foolish". Aya grinned at her friend.

Indireth was currently working on new designs for the summer, she had been drawing, cutting and threading all day, making adjustments to her satisfaction. In the middle of another threading session, a knock sounded on her door. "Enter" the door opened to reveal the two most unlikely people that day "well well if it isn't the bane of peace and quiet" Indireth teased her friend Gilwen "Certainly not yours, you couldn't afford peace and quiet" Indireth saw she didn't come alone "and you brought me a present" Aya who had not yet grown accustomed to Indireth's bold personality, sported a barely noticeable blush and bowed slightly "good day to you lady Indireth" Indireth grinned fully while grabbing her arm "oh come now! none of that silly lady nonsense, any friend of this beastly elleth is a friend of mine" Aya giggled, she never would understand the nature of their friendship but decided not to question it.

"Now that you're here, what can I do for you?" Aya glanced to Gilwen who sighed and proceeded to help her embarrassed friend "Indi, could you make an ellon's tunic and tights for her?" Indireth frowned at the unusual request "of course I can, but why would you need one?" this time Aya regaining her composure spoke softly "please Lady indireth, I mean no offence...only it would be most uncomfortable to train in dresses" Aya smiled shyly "say no more!" the seamstress smiled pushing them out the door "and it's just Indireth" Gilwen not wanting to be leave quietly protested "wait! don't you need her measurements??" Indireth held the door for a moment "nope! already got them!" then closed the door.

"well that's settled! i suppose i should return to my duties before i get scolded...again" Gilwen smiled touching her arm before heading off to the kitchens. Aya nodded in return and watched as Gilwen disappeared behind a corner. Having nothing to use her time on, she decided to spend the remaining hours of the day in the library, she had made no secret her current dislike for The King and took to keeping out of his way, if only to avoid any more vicious arguments.

It was late in the eve when Aya returned to her room, on the bed lay a parcel with a note...'you owe me'. Gently opening the package sent to her, she gasped lightly as she ran her fingers over the cloth, smiling she hid the clothes under the closet for safe keeping and informed Belthion she'd be retiring for the night. With her bath taken she slipped into her night wear, she had never really adjusted without her thin yukata for sleeping but she learned to make due, sighing she laid down.

Grey eyes burned with anger as they watched The King leave his chambers, no doubt he had tended to his "guest". The time would soon come for her to _disappear_ , only then would she have peace and have order restored to The King and to Mirkwood. Soon, it would be all over...Soon.

Dawn came with a determination within Aya to set her plan in motion, however caution was necessary. As she dressed in an uncomfortable set of tights and a tunic, the door opened to reveal Gilwen who bustled in with an equally determined face as she came over to Aya's side. "Belthion?" Aya inquired as she looked at Gilwen "Gone but we must hurry! he will be back in a moment" Aya nodded sharply as she donned a dark greek velvet cloak. Quickly they left, taking routes they were certain would not be used by anyone would find them out, Gilwen led her down the pathway towards the training ground. The training hall was a vast room hosting rangers and warriors in training. Aya, try as she may could not help but wonder at it, despite its purpose, the hall was as beautiful as the other parts of the palace. She watched as Gilwen signalled what she assumed was a warrior "Thandor! well met" Gilwen smiled as she greeted the ellon who nodded in response, gesturing to his person, Gilwen assisted in getting the two acquaunted "My lady Aya this is Thandor, warrior stationed here at the palace" Aya bowed in greeting "My lady, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" Thandor's voice carried on softly over the noise of warriors sparring. "Thandor owes me a favour has agreed to help train you-but! only basic moves, enough to protect you from any immediate danger..." Gilwen cautioned as she turned to leave "i must go on with my duties" and with that, she hastened back to the kitchens.

Training began immediately as Thandor provided his student with a blunt sword, allowing for proper training sessions and little injuries. Her muscles had burned over the first few days, but in a short while, Aya began to cope. How she managed to evade Belthion after supper she did not know but she was surely grateful for Gilwen's interference. "Widen your stance and tighten the grip on your sword..." Thandor instructed while engaging her "you must learn to move with speed and precision! Orc show no mercy to anyone, you must learn to predict their movement and strike!" Knocking her blade out of her hand as she fell backwards, the tip of his sword stilled at the base of her neck "or face death". Aya breathed hard, training had gotten much harder, but she was determined to prove The Elf king wrong, rising up as she grabbed her sword, she resumed her stance as she prepared for a strike, no, she would prove she wasn't weak!

Sometimes Belthion believed himself to have the worst luck, there was the week he had broken his arm in the orc squirmish on the border west of the palace and had had to remain there while he healed and of course the poison he'd suffered from the sting of a spider...Meniel had chewed him out that day. He however understood the pain which would surely be inflicted on him, if he did not find his charge. For a mortal to easily evade him for five consecutive days would have him scrubbing the lowest cells in the dungeons for a month, a prospect he absolutely had no desire to entertain, he wondered where it was she had been sneaking off to. Hoping for any sight of her, he questioned his decision to perform this task in favour of his friend.

The sword sang as its sharp edges sliced through the air, missing her arm by a strand of hair as she spun round to parry another strike from her attacker. Aya held onto her blade while steadying herself, Thandor had her on the defence. She was tiring quickly, "if you do not attack, how do you hope to win?" Thandor spoke effortlessly as he struck his sword down on her again "your enemy is not this sword but me!" Her breathing became heavy as she struggled to keep up, once again the elven warrior brought down his sword and Aya yelped as her sword fell from her hand. Thandor watched her as she sat on the floor, her chest heaving to restore her breath and recover. Frustration simmered beneath her skin, this was far more difficult than she anticipated, they had been almost at it for a week and yet, she felt hopeless for how was she going to defeat this elf? he was a seasoned warrior. "You are improving..." Aya looked up at Thandor, he barely spoke to her witg the exception of instructing while training.

"Am i? and yet i can't seem to find a way to win" Thandor offered his hand which Aya accepted as she rose to her feet "If it is of any comfort to you, i am an elf...i have trained for centuries, whilst you have only trained for a number of days" Aya sighed as she nodded in agreement, a smile grace her face as she wore her cloak. On her way back, she wondered how at her luck, Belthion had yet to discover her whereabout as she stepped into the pathways connecting to eachother, ' _now to find something to e-'_ "where have you been...?" She turned to find Belthion approaching her from behind, looking far more displeased than she would've anticipated "i needed some time to be alone" Belthion not in the mood for vague responses, glared "so badly that you would evade me every evening after supper?" grabbing her by the arm, he noted the slender tone of her arm, moving briskly, they entered The king's chambers.

Aya turned to face her friend who currently was waiting for an explanation "you've been going to the training hall, haven't you...?". Aya unclasped her cloak and placed it gently on the bed, Belthion on the other hand was most displeased at the discovery along with her attire "have you any idea what would've happened if The King saw you??" Aya lifted her chin at the mention of The King "i do not care for his thoughts" her fiery eyes sparkling in defiance "you will care! you forget Aran Thranduil's unforgiving temper Aya! he will not hesitate to make an example of you should you display such disobedience!" Aya turned from him, "i am afraid Belthion..." she had whispered so lightly that he almost missed it, he sighed as he stood by her "you have nothing to fear, Aran nin has ensured your protection"-"then why do i feel helpless? thrice i have been in danger and yet i could not defend myself! i lost everything because i couldn't protect myself...let alone anyone!" she growled as her body shook as memories flashed over her mind, a hand clasped on her shoulder, breaking her out of her thoughts, she looked up to her tall companion who held a solemn look "not anymore, you have people here who care for you" _you have The King to protect you_. Offering a small smile, she wiped the pearls of tears hanging by her eye lashes with her sleeves, then proceeded to push him out so she could bathe.

While she dressed, she wondered about The King... _Thranduil_. She had seen since their last argument, she wondered what he had been up to, she slapped her cheeks lightly as her face flushed, why was she even thinking of him?? He was a brute remember? uncouth and ill mannered, yet she could feel the flutter of her heart when startling ice blue eyes came to mind. Sighing, she couldn't have anything to do with him, besides he made it clear what he thought of her. Peeping out into the hallway, surprised, she saw no one there, where was Belthion? dismissing the thought, she left to find food in the kitchens, all that training had left her famished, she was sure it was long passed supper and hoped there would be leftovers in the kitchen cupboards. "My lady" Aya turned around to see an ellon she hadn't seen before approaching her, on meeting her, he bowed with his hand to his chest. Aya nodded as she listened to the guard.

The guards at the entrance had parted for her, she was truly perplexed as she wondered why The King demanded to see her, and in the dark of the forest of all places. Following the path that lay ahead, she moved as quietly as she could, her dress snagging a few leaves as it dragged across the forest floor. Beyond the trees was a small clearing where a small beam of moonlight stole its way in through the thick dark folliage, and there she stood, seemingly lost. Aya was beginning to think The King wasn't here, he might not have even requested her at all...A rustle in the bushes nearby alerted her to the presence of another. Her frown increased as she watched the last person she expected to see out here stand before her.

Bereneth had planned to retire for the night after a pleasant day with her friends, The Sindarin noblewoman crossed the pathways that led to her chambers but stopped when she heard voices, following the voices she watched from behind the corner as she saw the mortal being addressed by a palace guard. After the guard left, she watched as the mortal turned around and left. She followed, deciding to keep her distance as she wondered where the mortal was going. Bereneth frowned as she followed the girl into the forest, what was she doing here?? Did she come to meet someone? her lover?...an enemy? Her frown deepened, she had enough of this-this _girl_ , _this mortal_ traipsing around the palace like she owned it, she would make sure here and now that she knew her place.

"Lady Bereneth...why does this not surprise me..." Aya watched wearily as a woman she had come to dislike, revealed herself, keeping a distance still, "i always knew you weren't who said you are, tell me mortal or is it _spy_ , did you come to meet with the enemy? you may have everyone fooled but not me!" she snarled as she stook a step further, Aya narrowed her eyes at this "i don't know what you're talking about, I was summoned here by The King" Bereneth scoffed at this "really? well he's not here now is he?" Aya knew this was neither the place nor time for this, they were in the forest, alone and unprotected, they had to return immediately "Lady Bereneth listen, we cannot stay here, it isn't safe" she spoke in urgency. "indeed, it isn't" a voice from the darkness around them responded as its owner came forth. "Thandor...why are you here?" Her sparring partner chuckled "can't you guess mortal?".

How could she be so foolish and so trusting? Glaring at the ellon who had his sword gleaming dangerously, she turned to Bereneth "I never imagined you would go to this length to display your disdain for me...but I shouldn't be surprised" Bereneth angry at the intruder, sneered "I don't know what you're talking about mortal, I have no part in this" Thandor smirked "no, this was all my doing" he then turned to Bereneth and bowed in fluid motion "My Lady Bereneth, her death is my gift to you, I wish to restore your happiness that was taken by this wretched mortal" Aya understanding the gravity of her situation backed away as her assailant advanced on her, she yelped as she fell over a tree root that grew over the soil "Why?" Her eyes narrowed in pained acceptance, she may very well die out here this night and no one would know, Thandor's smirk grew wider, and sickening "because I long only for Lady Bereneth's happiness and you are in the way of that!" Her hand moved around the floor for something, a stone, rock, anything! her hand grasped a thick wooden stick and swung at Thandor who swiftly cut it in half "Come now mortal, I taught you better!" Backing away, she looked to Bereneth who in turn watched in fear.

Bereneth shook, confused. What did he mean her happiness? she only wanted the mortal to leave not die! What was she going to do??. Her thoughts were quickly cut off by a horrid and foul stench of rotten flesh. Aya watched frozen and waiting for the killing blow that was her death as Thandor lifted his arm to plunge his sword into her, she heard him gasp, choking as blood gurgled from his mouth and watched shocked, as he fell face down beside her, quickly rising. She came closer for inspection...a black arrow, through his neck.

"Orcs!" she heard Bereneth whimpered and turned to see torches of fire far off in the distance, the foul smell testing her resolve not to upheave any contents of her stomach as she took the dead ellon's sword and hurried to the petrified noblewoman trembling "My lady we must run!" Bereneth could not hear past her fear, but Aya was in no mood for this, a slap rang clearly through the air "Bereneth! Run!" Bereneth nodded and they took off. They would settle their differences later but now, they had to find their way of out here. She could hear their snarls and bellowing behind them as arrows flew past them, they had been seen. "Hurry! Run Bereneth!" her words desperate and breathless as her thighs burned from exertion. They were many, these things chasing them, no matter what they could not get caught.

An arrow whizzed by "Bereneth look out!" Aya pushed her down and screamed in pain as an arrow pierced through her arm, Bereneth looked in terror as the mortal tried to stand "Go!" she blinked as the girl looked at her "You have to run! warn them! Warn Thranduil! hurry!" Bereneth shook her head quickly "I may not like you mortal but I cannot leave you here to die!" Aya held her arm as she grunted in pain "if you stay then we'll both be killed! and then they'll take the palace!" Aya winced, the pain seared across her body "Run! don't worry about me! Hayakushiro! Onegaishimasu! Run!" Bereneth knew she should but for a moment, her heart wavered "No, i can't leave you like this...if we die, so be it" Lifting her as best as she could, she carried the mortal on her back whose feet dragged on the floor. Using all the strength she could muster she tried to move as fast as she could "you have to leave! one of us can still-"oh will you stop talking already! otherwise I'll die from your grating voice before the orcs get to us".

She couldn't run anymore, she was at the point of exhaustion, the mortal was much worse as the arrow still protruded from her arm, she had gone pale and lost alot of blood but she was alive. Aya struggled to remain conscious, she had to give her a chance to run or both of them would surely die. With a gut wrenching cry, she rose up to fight.

Author's note: **gasps!** well this is a shock, Bereneth and Aya, sworn enemies, working together, will they make it? find out in the next chapter! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! pleaaassssssse!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: This certainly is a twist of events, the previous chapter being quite long i hope to conclude the war of the ring and bump the storyline up to the main course! and yes the war of the ring was actually still going on at this time but the focus of this fic is mostly on Mirkwood.**

 **Disclaimer: i hereby proclaim that The LOTR characters do not infact belong to me.**

 **Chapter 12**

She blocked, parried and thrust her sword in an orc that had sprung from the bushes, dizziness overtook her as she staggered over the few orcs she had killed. Her arm was becoming numb, maybe she was already dying, who knew...but she would buy her companion enough time to run away, speaking of said elleth, Bereneth refused to leave, if she didn't flee then all this would be for naught! She turned in time to see Bereneth screaming while clutching one of those ghastly black weapons swinging wildly and hacking away anything coming within close range.

Where were the soldiers?Thranduil...where was he? Everything was so blurry, why was everything so blurry? Chichi'ue...kowai ne, will i die here? Chichi'ue mou inda...i can't fight anymore. She didn't feel the sword drop from her hand, or her feet give way, she couldn't feel anything anymore. She heard vague screaming in the background, someone was calling to her ' _Bereneth'_ Gomen ne, i couldn't save you...the last thing she saw before the darkness took her, was golden hair and ice blue eyes.

A volley of arrows had whizzed through the air as Mirkword warriors descended upon the intruders that were Mordor Orcs, Thranduil had come at the last hour and without haste, engaged Sauron's forces in the darkness of his forest. What he had not expected however, was the presence of his guest and The elleth Lady Bereneth in thick of this confrontation. Descending from Farodir he crouched beside the mortal, fury like never before boiled his blood. Piercing her arm was an arrow, by the look of things the poison was making its way deep into her blood stream, he had to get her to safety immediately or she would die. Thranduil grew cold at the thought, orcs swarmed him, surrounding him and preventing Farodir from leaving. And in a moment he gave in to his rage and brutally cut down orcs that dared to attack, in a full swing heads rolled as he unleashed his anger. The path was clear as he lifted a limp Aya onto The great elk's back before leaping to settle behind her. "Cenedir! Secure Lady Bereneth and bring her to the healing halls immediately!" Cenedir who had brought reinforcements from his border nodded and immediately grabbed a screeching Bereneth and set her on horse as he sat behind her.

Thranduil tore through the forest as battle raged all around his forest, his eyes brightening with desperation to reach the healing halls as he urged Farodir to run faster. How had it come to this? why was she out in the forest? and with Lady Bereneth of all ellith? he would have his answers but for now he had to keep her alive. Meniel and her healers had waited outside the palace gates along with several palace guards and Gilwen who looked tearful. On reaching the entrance, he jumped down swiftly, carefully lifting Aya from the elk's back. Gilwen screamed in horror as she sighted Aya who was unmoving and pale as Thranduil carried her inside, but was held back by the guards who gave way for The King to pass.

He laid her unconscious form on a bed as Meniel and other healers got to work immediately, "Will she live?" Thranduil looked at Meniel who had pulled out the arrow and begun the process of drawing the poison out "Will she be Alright?!" Thranduil's patience grew thin as fear cloaked his mind "I do not know how far the poison has travelled Sire, she's barely alive but we will do all within our skill to save her" Meniel responded whilst concentrating on her task "you must leave Aran nin so we can work efficiently" Thranduil nodded and left quickly, passing Cenedir who brought in a tearful and mumbling Lady Bereneth to the healing hall.

Within him burned a killing intent as he returned to the battle and indulged his bloodlust as he sliced through the ranks of Mordor, these orc filth would pay for daring to come to his realm... _for hurting her_. Elven warriors while relishing the heat of battle could not help but notice Their King's destructive yet beautiful fighting skills, he appeared as a frightening sight, a spectre of death. Inspired by his strength, warriors of Mirkwood pushed forward, determined more than ever to protect their home, their people and their King.

Battle had raged for hours, but Thranduil was not satisfied as he continued further on with his rampage, determined to cut down every single last one of Mordors army attempting to lay siege on his forest. Dawn was approaching and with it the remaining orcs saw it fitting to retreat, however none would escape, for the warriors gave chase to the foul creatures on order of The King to hunt them down to very last one.

Thranduil without any further words hastily returned to the healing halls and found Meniel clearing the dark woman's bedside of soiled cloth and used ingredients. Gilwen who looked as though she had cried all night, stayed beside her friend who laid as still as the hour she was brought in. Meniel came over to the King to give her report "immediate danger has passed Sire, she will live though her body has suffered greatly from her wounds...there's very little to nothing we can do now for her, all we have to do is wait and pray for her recovery" Thranduil nodded, Meniel took that as her dismissal and proceeded to tend to the wounded that had been recently brought in from battle.

The following days to come brought about news that spread like wildfire. Sauron had finally been destroyed and with him, the one ring, Middle earth was finally free. And while there was a buzz of excitement and impending celebration in the air, some had cause to mourn for the loss of their loved ones. Friends who cared for the mortal woman came visiting, if only to wish her well, others who had heard of the bravery she displayed to protect one not of her own kin also came to pay their respects. Galion and Gilwen, along with Cenedir, Indireth And Belthion visited frequently and yet each time they came, they were met with the sight of The King ever present by their friend's side.

With great effort they had tried extensively to pry him from the healing hall and yet he refused to leave, or eat or even sleep. Meniel quietly approached him one afternoon and whispered gently to him and in amazement, the others watched as he stood up abruptly and left. Meniel smiled softly before spotting her audience, frowning, she shooed them away as they tried to find out what she had done to get The King to leave. More importantly, what truly surprised them was The King himself, he openly displayed great concern and care for the mortal, unashamed of his unkempt appearance as he stationed himself by the dark beauty's bed.

Days had passed and yet Aya showed no signs of waking, Thranduil returned to her side, somewhat refreshed, his appearance a far improvement from what it was that morning. Meniel bowed to her King in greeting and ignored his presence as she reviewed her patients residing in the ward. She had never seen such a look of despair on his face before, the kingdom had adopted a very celebratory mood with news of Mirkwood and Middle Earth's victory, made it easy for the court to ignore activities of The King who spent most of his time in the healing ward. She would keep his secret, safe. A scent wafted through the air and Meniel frowned, it was a gentle scent, puzzled she tried to locate the source as perfumes were not used here in the halls. The scent brought her back to Aya's bedside, Meniel gasped as she took in the sight around her patient's bed "yes, it is dumloth, for some reason it grows around her..." Meniel looked to The King as he spoke softly, feeling sympathy for him, she placed a comforting hand on his a shoulder. Normally she would've been thrown into the dungeons for such a bold gesture, no one was allowed to touch The king but at this moment he was an ellon in need of comfort, and she would give him some.

"Lirimaer...come back to me, come back so i can look upon your lovely eyes, wake up from this dream and return to me...i do not wish to lose you" Thranduil whispered as he cradled her hand, willing her to open her eyes at that moment.

Aya felt like she was floating, somewhere in darkness and there seemed to be no end to it, she had been there for a while " _lirimaer_ " she turned "hello? who's there??" " _come to me..."_ That voice, it sounded like-"Thranduil??" " _come back to me..."_ She gasped in elation, it _was_ him! "im here! im coming! Thranduil!" moving she looked at around "where are you? i can't see you" " _lirimaer...stay with me"._ A tiny of light was seen in the distance, she had to reach it, she had to get to it, she didn't want to stay here any longer.

Everything was blurry and sore. Recognizing the marble domed ceiling that belonged to the healing hall, she wondered how long she had been here. Feeling her hand being wrapped in warmth, her eyes widened in shock "y-your majesty?" she croaked quietly, her throat sore from lack of use, she had to be sure she wasn't dreaming because there by her bedside, was The King himself with his head resting on her bed and still clutching her hand. At the call Thranduil jolted up and look around, feeling a tug from within his hand, he looked down to see bright eyes staring back at him. "Lirimaer" his eyes softened in relief but Aya noted another expression there, why was he here? had he...had he stayed with her all this while? "are you alright? thank The Valar you are awake" he rose and left only a few moments to return with Meniel who had helped her up and lifted a cup of water to her lips and patiently waited until she was done drinking "thank you" she whispered, Meniel smiled warmly "how do you feel?" she questioned as she once again examined her body, the wound had long since healed "i feel tired...and hungry" Meniel laughed as she concluded on her examination "well you should be, you've been asleep for twelve days, i was begining to worry but it seems you are fine, however you will need to stay here to recover your strength, im glad you've returned to us"

 _'Twelve days'_ Aya thought as she watched Meniel leave the room, it was lesser than the last time she was here but no less scarier. There was the matter of the ellon sitting quietly beside her, looking down, she twisted her fingers around the sheets on her lap, what was she to say? they had not spoken since the last time they had their argument..."i almost lost you" the words came out so softly she had almost dismissed them, but she had heard. Thranduil looked at her, his face slightly twisting in regret "i thought i would lose you, when i saw you bleeding out on the ground, i thought-" he swallowed as though a stone had lodged itself in his throat, he had come to a realization after the first night he spent by her side and had accepted it.

She couldn't believe what he was saying, he was worried for her? she remained silent as he continued speaking "i am sorry...for things i-" he stopped, feeling her hand rest on his, he looked to see her shake her head. Aya could see the pain and regret in his eyes, it was clear he had suffered enough, they both had. Thranduil smiled gently as he took her hand in his and felt it against his cheek, the action while endearing surprised her greatly, she didn't understand why he was acting so strange.

"Never again will i let you out of my sight, if we had not reached you both in time, you and The lady would not be alive" The lady? she wondered as she watched Thranduil caress her fingers, what was he-Bereneth! she had completely forgotten about her "Lady Bereneth, where is she? is she alive?" a knot formed in her stomach, she would not forgive herself if she had survived and Bereneth had not. "she is well and safe, she came out of the attack unscathed compared to you...though i would very much like to know why you both, along with the ellon found dead at arrival, were in the forest in the first place" Aya sighed in relief, she was fine, that was all she needed to know, as for what she would tell The King "would his Majesty permit me some time to explain?" Thranduil remained quiet and nodded, giving her time. She would come to him when she was ready.

Thranduil had left in the morning to deal with the uproar in the kingdom, he rode out to the forest with several warriors to inspect the damage on his forest, but not without the promise of return.

Gilwen ran through the hallways, uncaring of the looks casted on her, bursting through the doors of the healing halls, she stopped once she saw her. Aya turned in her bed to just in time to see Gilwen rush in, pausing from her conversation with Galion and Cenedir who had come to see her earlier, she smiled. Tears of relief filled her eyes as she launched herself into Aya's bossom, crying with her words all jumbled up.

For a two thousand year old elleth, Gilwen often displayed the mannerism of a little girl. Hugging her friend in return, she soothed her until she finally calmed herself "Never scare us like that again! we thought you were dead!" Gilwen admonished, Galion had a troubling thought concerning the incident in the forest "and the dead elf, what was his role in all of this?" Aya remained silent before launching into her tale.

After divulging all that happened before the arrival of orcs, Galion held a cold expression, yet remained silent. Cenedir on the other hand scowled "then it's a good thing the orcs got to him before we did...as for Lady Bereneth, are you certain she had no part in this?" Aya nodded "i am, if she truly wanted me dead she would've left me behind or attempted to kill me..." Galion sighed "The King must know about this, Aya" she looked away, biting her lower lip then nodded.

The wooden door to her ward creaked open as Lady Bereneth entered, cautiously approaching the small group "what do want with her?!" Gilwen snarled, standing between Aya and the unwanted guest. Bereneth took a step back raising her hands up "i am not here to banter words with a mere servant" Gilwen riled up, let her tongue loose "says an elleth who hasn't done anything worth contributing to herself or this realm!" Bereneth screeched "do you know to whom you speak low born?! Aya felt a headache brewing and acted as she saw best "enough!" startled, both turned to look upon the convalescing woman, Galion and Cenedir departing to go about their duties, once they left the hall, Aya turned to the two ladies, "i'd appreciate your courtesy to atleast remain civil at the moment" she looked pointed to Gilwen who sighed exasperated "Fine" and moved to stand next to her friend all the while glaring at the irritating elleth.

"i have never liked you mortal...i may not like you at all...but without you, i would certainly be dead in that forest, and as such, i am indebted to you...you have my thanks" after she spoke, Bereneth saw no need to stay much longer. Aya was stilled with shock, it wasn't an outright apology but it was better than nothing. She watched her leave as a thought occured to her "wait!" Bereneth halted, half way through the door she turned to look back at her "Aya, my name is Aya" she smiled as she addressed her finally "such is of no importance to me" and with that, she left. "The nerve!" if she weren't high born i would-" the rant on Gilwen's tongue died as she took in the smile resting on her friend's face. Aya knew not to take her words to heart, not when she had caught the faint smile that had lifted the elleth's lips. Perhaps Lady Bereneth was not as bad as many thought she was.

 **Author's note: Ok so i realised sometime back, that** **Mordor had in fact attacked Mirkwood during the war of the ring! but luckily Thranduil and his army defeated**

 **them. yaaay Thranduil! and while Aya survived the attack, i suspect she's beginning to consider Mirkwood her home, who knows? she and Bereneth might actually get along. well thats a wrap on this chapter, hope you enjoyed! pleaaaaaaaase give me reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: i'm so excited! the fic is moving at a good pace, while the situation has cleared somewhat with Thranduil and Aya becoming friends, it seems Thranduil is probably interested in more and since this is her first time probably being in love, Aya hasn't yet understood his feelings or hers which are still developing. I'm hoping for a good turn out on each character but we'll just have to wait and see ne?.**

 **Disclaimer: The LOTR characters, have never and will never belong to me (crying) so heartbreaking.**

 **Chapter 1** **3**

She was trying getting very hard to be patient, she had been released from the healing halls by Meniel two days ago who deemed her fit and healthy to leave. Now she had half expected The King to something silly but this was ridiculous! she turned back to look at the six heavily armed guards following her about. Belthion and Cenedir included to the group, did he expect she would find peace with these ellons trailing her??. An ellon approached her as she lay in deep in thought "my lad-" both the ellon and Aya froze as blades immediately pointed all around her.

Aya was really getting tired, was this how it would be? for days? for weeks? "it's alright, I'm sure he means no harm" while they relented, it was clear they were still on guard. The ellon fought to reclaim the color drained from his face "m-my Lady, King Thranduil requests your presence" and on that note, left with a speed that seemed suspiciously like a run. Turning around, she looked to them with an annoyed countenance "must you do this to everyone who comes close? is not all this an exaggerated use of force?" she was not expecting an answer, keeping in mind, the right ellon to receive it from "Aya The King only wishes for your safety" As Aya moved through the interweaving pathways, she huffed "I am not different than any other subject here Belthion, I am only a mere mortal" It was Cenedir however who responded "you mean more to-" he felt a jab into his ribs and turned to Belthion who gave a cautionary look to other guards moving behind them "-to us" quickly rectifying what would be a fuel to more gossip.

Thranduil had not had a moment's respite, with Sauron gone, he had dispatched forces to cleanse the ruins of Dol Guldur, feeling the bond of his forest, he noted the darkness no longer resided in his forest, but his trees were still sick. Their song still sang of pain and heartache. A knock sounded on the door "enter" the door opened to reveal his guest who bowed and rose, waiting for him to speak. He watched her intently, taking in her sight in silence, watching as the woman before him flushed under his scrutiny.

"i am told you had been to the training halls several weeks ago" Aya froze, she should've known he would find out, she had been warned after all.

"Is this true?"

"yes Your Majesty"

"I do not recall giving you leave to do such, tell me, am I to understand that you disobeyed my orders?" Thranduil rose from his chair, approaching her casually, but Aya knew better. His jaw was slightly clenched.

"yes..." she whispered.

"your disobedience almost cost you your life! and also the life of an elf, had you listened to me, this would not have happened!" Aya was taken aback, surely he wasn't blaming her for what transpired in the forest??. She met his cold gaze with a fiery glare "I suppose his majesty blames me for the attack on the kingdom too?" She bit out with fire in her voice. It took everything in her not to move as Thranduil came closer, standing stock still she watched as his eyes swept over her face "why do you insist on undermining me lirimaer?must we always be this way...is it always to be _your majesty_?" his fingers brushing her face as he looked into her eyes, "perhaps...y-your majesty...as it should be" she was sure she was trembling, and a flustered mess even but regardless it was what Thranduil had aimed for.

He was only a breath away, his eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes "and if i want it otherwise?" she gasped, well aware that she need only look up for their lips to touch. A knock sounded on the door and Aya moved away quickly, her countenance breathless as she looked to the elf who cause her discomfort, he remained at his spot, still watching her and not one hair was out of place "enter". Galion followed by The Lady Bereneth entered quietly, both bowing to their King. "Ah Lady Bereneth...if I am to understand correctly, you were also involved in the incident in forest, were you not?" Thranduil drawled coolly as he moved to sit in his chair "Yes my King" she looked down as she responded.

"care to explain your part in this?"

Silence ensued, Bereneth trembled as she tried to find the words to say, she had heard of The King's legendary temper from court gossip, never did she expect to feel his fury "the fault lies with me Sire" they all turned to look at Aya who had spoken on impulse, her eyes meeting that of the King's calmly. Bereneth looked the mortal girl as though she had sprouted horns, to say she was surprised and a tiny bit relieved was a heavy understatement. A cold smirk donned his lips, never reaching his eyes as he leaned into his chair regally.

"Indeed? perhaps you could enlighten us all"

"I was the one who asked Lady Bereneth to accompany me on a walk in an attempt to make amends, however it seems we strayed to far from the castle, I put the Lady in danger and so I am responsible"

"and the dead elf?" Thranduil questioned.

"he happened upon us and had offered to take us back before the attack happened"

The words flowed easily enough but her heart was fluttering fearfully in its cage, she hoped he would believe her but that would remain to be seen.

It was a lie and they all knew it, Thranduil kept a calm exterior but his anger was raging far beneath the surface, he knew the truth, he had the scene investigated along with the dead elf whom he was informed, had an unhealthy fascination with Lady Bereneth. But as it was, his mortal had chosen to defend the sindarin lady, why he did not know, but he would do nothing for now. "very well, see that it doesn't happen again, anymore of this and you would both suffer my wrath" he spoke with the promise of pain as he looked to both of them and finally dismissed them. His gaze lingering on Aya a little longer.

Galion chose to remain behind, frowning as he watched Thranduil's eyes follow his ward. As the door clicked shut Galion moved closer as though he could cease Thranduil's interest from Aya by standing in his sight. Thranduil smiled wryly as he watched his advisor in amusement "have you come to caution me again, Lord Galion?" Galion shook his head "you know what you do is dangerous Thranduil"

"And what is it that I am doing?" Thranduil was becoming irritated with this routine especially when the mortal was involved.

"I had hoped this fascination with my ward would bore you eventually but this is becoming serious" Gallon wanted to pretend this was the truth, that Thranduil's interest in Aya was only that, a fleeting thing that would pass. "You toy with not only her heart but

with your's as well, desist from this path you've taken before it costs you both!" Galion spoke lowly full of warning.

"and If I choose not to? what then Lord Advisor would happen?"

"Thranduil she is mortal!"

"A fact I am most knowledgeable about! or did you think I would miss something so blatantly obvious?" Thranduil's voice deep and angry, what was Galion suggesting? to leave his mortal be? leave her to be stolen from him by some other lowly creature not worthy of her?? Surely he jests, he would laugh but he did not find this funny.

"And if you fall in love with her, did you forget so suddenly? Thranduil, Elven kind cannot mate with mortals! she must be with her own people!"

Thranduil slammed his desk in a moment of blind anger, "never! she is mine, she belongs to me!" he seethed as he watched something flicker in Galion's eyes, sitting back down, he worked to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and her graceful image flashed in his mind. Galion covered his hand over his mouth in disbelief, his eyes wide, he whispered "please...tell me you haven't bonded with her" He begged him to deny it, to refuse it in anger but he knew, when Thranduil had come in with her in his arms, the look of fear and desperation burning in his eyes, the hours he spent by her while she lay in the healing halls, and even now, the way he watched her, he knew Thranduil could not and would not deny it.

"I cannot leave her be...she haunts me in my sleep, at every waking moment, I cannot be apart from her. Tried as I have to stop it, my fea calls out to her..." Thranduil opened his eyes as he said this, he had come to terms with this a long time ago for nothing could be done.

"It is as i feared...and what is her say in all of this?" Thranduil smirked.

"she continues to deny it all the while remaining innocent to her own feelings for me" Thranduil stared hard at his desk, she continued to build up walls between them and he had been patient enough but no more. He would tear each and every wall down then claim her as his own.

Galion clutched the walls of the hallway to keep him up, he did not trust his feet to hold him up, Thranduil? in love with a human? but for how long? He whimpered clutching his heart, when the mortal's spirit left this world, Thranduil would surely follow. There was nothing he could do to stop this. Sinking to the floor, he wept, Mirkwood would lose it's King, he blamed destiny, he blamed The Valar for letting things come to this but most of all...he blamed himself.

It was late in the eve, Aya could not sleep, too many thoughts swimming in her mind, her emotions were buzzing, wearing a pale blue but thick kosode over her sleep wear, wondering the halls, she found herself in front of the library, looking around her and seeing no one, she entered. She treated lightly towards the inner sections of the library and stopped frowning. Light flickered, someone was there, who could be here so late at this hour? she wondered as she came from behind one of the shelves.

"Oh it's you..."

"Lady Bereneth, Good evening...forgive me, I thought no one would be here, I will come another time" she bowed and turned to leave.

"mor-i mean Lady Aya...wait" Aya turned to look at the elleth curiously.

"yes?" turning fully to face her.

"you...you may stay" Bereneth spoke snobbishly as she lifted her chin up.

"oh, thank you" bowing in gratitude, she proceeded to pick a book from a shelf she hadn't read before. Sitting on the floor across her unexpected companion, she bent her head slightly in concentration as she read on the union of elves over the ages. flipping a page she came across a image of a bearded man and a most beautiful elleth, brushing her finger tips across the image, she realised elves do not grow facial hair, she frowned, 'he was mortal...' how could that be?.

"it is the tale of The mortal Beren and Lady Luthien, fairest of all elves...and of their doomed love" Aya looked up sharply to find Bereneth watching her. "Their doomed love?" Aya questioned in wonder, Bereneth scoffed "apparently even though you've imposed yourself on us, you still know nothing of our ways" Aya sighed and smiled a little "so it would seem, if it is not too much trouble...please, i would deeply appreciate it if you showed me" She bowed low with her forehead touching the floor. She did it with such elegance that Bereneth stuttered at the beauty of her movement "W-well if that is what you want, besides" Aya rose up smiling, "...i suppose i owe it to you since you saved my life..." Aya smiled brightly and for the first time Bereneth saw another side to the mortal.

"During the first age, Under the reign of King Thingol and his Queen, Lady Melian who ruled Doriath, Their daughter Princess Luthien said to be the most beautiful of all the Eldar walked through her mother's forest and there she met Beren, a mortal man. Beren had broken through Lady Melian's protective enchantment and on the first sighting, they fell deeply in love". Bereneth spoke as though she read from a book, the memory of her history lessons easily resurfacing. Aya watched with rapt attention as she listened to a tale she had never read before, but something bothered her "why was their love doomed?"

"when you first came here, did you notice the presence of any like you? maybe even as guests?" Aya blinked, come to think of it, she had not seen any humans through out her stay here, she responded by shaking her head.

"it is because Elven kind and man must not mix, you see us elves are immortal and man-"

"mortal..." Aya began to understand why it was doomed. Her heart twisted at this, why? it was not as though love could be borne between her and The Elvenking of Mirkwood, so why did it hurt even though she knew this?.

"yes, but what makes it so dangerous is the aftermath, should the mortal perish, their bond mate dies too...for we elves die from a broken heart or deep wounds from battle" Bereneth looked gravely at the mortal before her. She had heard of tales such as this, all never ending well, which was why King Thranduil had forbidden contact with humans, one tale which had been confirmed just recently, even though it was thought to be a rumour was...the love of fair Lady Arwen Undomiel and a human who was to be crowned King of the race of men. However, there was another rumour currently thrumming through the halls of the palace. Rumours that The King had fallen in love with a mortal...

Aya firmly understood that such love truly was doomed. She looked down in contemplation, surely nothing of such nature would transpire here, with _him_. "I see the way he looks at you..." Aya looked up to Bereneth in surprise.

"what are you ta-"

"Aran Thranduil..." Aya stilled, taking in the implications of her statement, she chuckled in utter disbelief, it was ludicrous to suggest such a thing...

"I think you are greatly mistaken, nothing can happen between us, nothing _will_ happen, His Majesty sees me as nothing more than a burden he's forced to endure" Aya spoke with so much force Bereneth wondered if she was trying to convince herself instead.

"you're a bigger fool than I thought if you think that...your feelings for him are as evident as the sun in daylight" Of course that wasn't exactly true but Bereneth would not say that.

"I do not l-!" Bereneth grew irritated at her denial, it was tiring.

"-oh silly mortal, you're in love with him as much as he is with you!" she spoke hotly. She watched the dark girl go pale as her the look of horror spilled from her eyes, her sleeve covering her small plump mouth. Her reaction was puzzling to say the least.

"you seemed surprised, even horrified at the idea, almost like you've never been inlove...before" Bereneth looked at the mortal in amazement, she was far innocent than she imagined and for the first time she felt pity for her, how frightened she must be at the idea, to be in love and with a creature of great age. Aya didn't know what to think, 'no...it can't be true, surely it wasn't true' her body was trembling, she was fighting hard to retain her cool, her companion's words rocking her to her core, how had she missed it? how could she not know??. "It may not be as bad as you think, perhaps it is mere infactuation, The King may even let it go in time" she meant her words as a means of comfort, but she knew it was lie, once King Thranduil set his sights on something, he would never let it go.

Bereneth left the library some time after, allowing Aya alone with her thoughts. She could not stay here anymore, she had to leave, far away from here, ' _out of_ _sight, out of mind'_ her friend Mikata had said once. But where would she go?? Rising to leave the library, she snuffed the light source on the golden candelabra and moved numbly to her sleeping chambers.

Sleep would not come this night, not after what she had been forced to discover. She would leave...immediately.

 **Author's** **note: It's a wrap with chapter 13, really was in a fix about what path the fic would take from here. Was wondering who would give her history lessons on the doomed love between an elf and a human, turns out Bereneth was the perfect person to that, kinda. Anyway! we'll know what happens in the next chapter. Reviews please! Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Watched the hobbit again! just to see Thranduil! Can a ma-i mean elf get anymore handsome, dashing??? oops im going fangirl mode, lol.**

 **Disclaimer: The LOTR characters do not belong to me...**

 **Chapter 14**

Galion had decided to see his ward early in the morning, however nothing prepared him for the sight he met. Aya was a complete mess, her eyes looked puffy from crying throughout the night. He sat beside her and laid his arm around her shoulder. "oh Penneth what burdens your heart so?" his clenched. He hated seeing her this way more so now that he wished to discuss the situation concerning Thranduil.

"I'm in love with him..." she whispered hoarsely. Galion blinked in shock.

"Penneth who ar-"

"-I've fallen in love with The-The King..." Galion sagged in sympathy, having to deal with his own fair share of pain over the matter. "oh Penneth..." He held her close as she sobbed, for the first time, since her father died, since she came here, she let out her pain, her suffering, everything and there they remained all morning with Galion lending his shoulder to her until she ceased crying.

She rose quietly, looking at the room, and then the bed "since I moved here, he never came..." with the need to freshen up, she moved towards the bathroom but Galion clasped her hand to stop her "I believe he did not wish to make you any more uncomfortable and only wished to preserve your honour" he waited for her respond. "I see..." she turned to look over her shoulder and smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling "Thank you..." Gallon tried to smile in return, being slightly caught off guard with that action.

The day went on peacefully, Elves settled down for dinner after a day of hard work in ensuring the kingdom thrived peacefully. Galion had wondered where she was, he had not seen Aya for the rest of day, it had been over an hour and she still had not come down for dinner. He discreetly watched the king and saw that he was watching the hall and entrance specifically ' _he's looking for her_ ' he felt unsettled, deep down he felt something was out of place, he remembered the smile on her and then her gratitude.

He looked at Gilwen who shook her head, she had to speak to her friend but it was to no avail, Aya wouldn't even let her in. Galion rose slowly in realization, not to draw attention, he bowed and left. Gilwen had seen the look on his face and excused herself quickly to follow him. Galion did all in his power not to run, he was praying with hope that he was wrong, Cenedir and Belthion had also joined them, on reaching the door, Galion knocked, "what is the matter my Lord? is something wrong with lady Aya?" Cenedir asked, Galion didn't answer, calling out to her again, he got no response and quickly opened the door. He searched everywhere and returned with his face grim only to keep the panic from showing "she's gone! find her quickly! search everywhere, the palace the forest! everywhere!" that smile had deeply unsettled him and now he knew why...she was saying goodbye.

They had searched everywhere. This night was turning entirely different from what he imagined. Cenedir and Belthion had returned and with them, what he hoped was good news. "she's gone My Lord, she has left the kingdom" gone...what was he going to tell The King? he noticed them looking discomforted and his eyes narrowed "what is it?" Cenedir tensed as Belthion looked away. Galion had no time for this, they were hours from facing Thranduil's wrath and possible banishment "out with it! tell me what happened?!"

"The stable hand reported a missing horse"

"well of course she would need a horse-"

"-My Lord...she took Aran Thranduil's horse" The silence that followed, spoke volumes...Galion paled, of all the horse she took, it was that one...the fastest in the Kingdom.

She had found the lessons Chichi'Ue imposed on her tedious, sometimes unnecessary, but at this moment, she was never more grateful. She would leave, but to where? memory of her discussion months ago with Gilwen resurfaced, _Lothlorien._ "please forgive me for not knowing your name, but please i need you to take me to Lothlorien! please!" The pale white horse neighed in response, it heard her! she had spoke out of desperation and had expected no response.

He knew his rider was a special one, she had the scent of his friend on her, that being the only reason he had agreed to help her. He heard her plea and answered, however, the forest was still very dangerous even without the hold of evil present on it. They had to leave quickly.

She did not know how long she had been riding, three suns had set already and she was tired, hungry and in need of water, her body ached and her thighs burned but she couldn't stop. She dragged the hood of the dark green cloak she had seen in the stable beside the horse, further down her face. They stopped at intervals, only to rest for a short while then would continue on their way on the horse's insistence. The horse took her to a nearby stream and trotted off close by to find some food to eat. Grateful for the rest, she knelt by the banks and cupped some water and splashed over face then drank, she was certain she was in great need of a hot bath by now. Silence had crept upon her brief resting area without her notice, that is until she heard a bowstring drawn tautly no doubt with an arrow notched "stand up slowly, any other movements and you die" a soft voice spoke as she trembled, doing as commanded. "turn around...slowly" there was an edge to the voice that told her, he was not jesting. Turning around, she was met with the expected sight of a blond elf with striking blue eyes, but what she did not expect was the short, red headed man with a face full of beard ' _a_ dwarf', she was fascinated, she had only seen them in drawings from the library. Forgetting the arrow pointed at her direction, she stepped forward and the arrow flew with loud thud into the ground before her "one more step and the next one goes to your step...remove your cloak, slowly" She lifted her hand behind her head and gently tugged on the thick yet light cloth and revealed herself.

"well! its a lass and a pretty one too

..." the dwarf spoke in surprise. Her hands were raised as she pleaded "please, I am of no harm to you, let me go and I'll be on my way". The elf's eyes swept over her, his eyes intense as though he knew what secrets she kept, she was instantly reminded of someone else with eyes such as those ' _Thranduil_ '. He knew she was exhausted, the telltale signs were evident, how long ago had she slept? Without warning the woman collapsed.

"WHERE IS SHE??!" Thranduil roared as he tore through his chambers. Galion knew it was inevitable for him to find out and as such could not avoid this expected reaction from his King. "We are searching for her now as we speak, Aran nin search parties are combing through Mirkwood to find her" He watched Thranduil still and whispered in a voice that chilled Galion's spine "how did she get to my horse?" The air prickled his skin, the words, barbs that caused the goosebumps breaking on his arm and it was then Galion realized he next words had to be stated diplomatically. "It is my speculation that she must've snuck into the your stables unseen somehow...fear not Thranduil, we will come back" Thranduil sank into a chair that was not destroyed in the haze of his rage "She is long gone from Mirkwood, as long as she uses my horse, you won't reach her" Thranduil said as his eyes turned bleak and despairing. How could she leave? did she hate him that much? after all the efforts he made?. Galion was deeply worried for his friend. He watched emotions flicker briefly on his face, more determined than ever, he bowed and left to lend his hand to the ongoing search.

Fire crackled over logs of wood as tiny embers flew up to the night sky. Aya stirred, groaning in soreness as she sat up. "here, have some food to eat..." The blond elf offered her a bowl of soup with some little chunks of meat in it. She looked around only to discover in dismay, that it was dark. She had best find her way. "you needn't worry lassie, you're quite safe in our company" her bright eyes highlighted by the fire flew to the dwarf who spoke "what's yer name lassie?" Aya looked at her bowl wondering if she should give her name, well aware that the elf watched her intently. Her stomach twisted, he reminded too much of The Elvenking. "Ayatani"

"Strange name, but then thers alot of strange things in middle of earth, i'm Gimli, Son of Gloin and this girlish sprite over here-" he gestured to the elf who glared at him.

"-is my friend Prince Legolas" Aya's eyes flew to the elf and quickly became unsettled, it made sense why she saw a resemblance, there was no doubt about it, this was Thranduil's son. Legolas saw her discomfort and frowned slightly, she looked as though she knew him...

Silence ensued for some time as they ate to their fill. As they lay quietly watching the fire, Legolas spoke, still watching the young woman "Will you tell us, where it is you go and why you go alone?" Aya sighed, she knew would have to explain sooner or later.

"i wish to find a village to stay in, Somewhere safe..."

Legolas and Gimli looked at eachother frowning, Gimli prodded some more.

"pray tell lassie, why would ye be lookin' for a place to stay, what happened to yer ol' home?"

"orcs raided my home and killed everyone, i managed to escape..."

"and the cloak, how did you come about it?" Legolas felt it strange that a cloak considered precious to his kin would be on this young woman.

"I had strayed unknowingly into The Mirkwood realm, i was offered refuge there, when i recovered, i went on my way". Legolas narrowed his eyes in disbelief, this woman was lying, his father would not offer refuge without something in return, no TheElvenKing was not so kind. He would watch her.

"well lass, you're welcome to stay with us if you like. The more the merrier!" Gimli gruffed as he slurped on his bowl of soup to which Legolas rolled his eyes in exasperation, Gimli was never sensitive to anything but meat, bear and of course battle.

She didn't ask questions, for fear of having to reveal anything more than she should, especially when the elf sitting close by was The King's Son. The night grew darker, and around them the forest came to life. Legolas stood and looked at her, "you may rest, i will stand guard" bowing her head in gratitude then watched him leave. It was an uneventful night with only creatures lurking about, searching for food. Morning came and with it, an anxiousness to leave, but she would have to remain patient, she couldn't afford to be caught. Rising up, she wore her cloak and looked around, it seemed her horse had left her and most likely she would have to go on foot from here.

"not far from here is the Anduin" Legolas pointed in a direction east of them. ' _The Great River_...' Aya had read of it but only in passing, she nodded and listened, "normally you would need a boat to cross it but fortunately there is a bridge you can cross south of The Anduin, I'm sure beyond the bridge you will find a village to live in" She smiled, her eyes catching the rays of sunlight. Aya bowed in gratitude and spoke softly "thank you My Lords for hosting me last eve and keeping me company" smiling once more "i must leave you now, as it seems i have a long journey ahead of me"

"will you be alright all by yourself lass?" Gilmi questioned in concern.

"i will manage"

"here, incase you run into trouble" Legolas removed a long knife sheathed from his belt and offered it to her. Surprised at the gesture, she took it from him then bowed. Legolas found it endearing that this woman continued to bow at every gesture he made, very few mortals were ever this courteous. She drew her hood over her head and began on her way in the direction that had been given to her. Legolas and Gimli watched her as she walked away.

"strange lass that one, but still pretty though" Gimli grunted and Legolas smiled "Aye, she is...perhaps if what she says is true...then Ada might not mind your company afterall. But nevertheless we must return to Gondor, Estel's wedding is in a month's time, it would not do well of his friends to miss it" Legolas smiled to Gimli "What are we waiting for?" Dwarves, Legolas rolled his eyes, even after a hard fought war, which was won, they still had so much boisterous energy. "Can you keep up?" Legolas teased reminding him of the time they had to rescue Merry and Pippin. Gimli turned red as he grumbling "Of course I can! I was merely tryin ta save some strength!"

"of course you were!" Both proceeded to argue as they too went along the way.

Aya had walked a distance when she heard a rustle from behind her, without hesitation she unsheathed the knife and turned around, the deadly blade raised. A soft neigh was the response of the horse that she had taken from the stalls as it came to her side, sighing, she sheathed the blade, "where did you go friend?" The horse snorted in response nodding its head, he had kept his distance to remain unseen by her unexpected company. "i thought you had left me...no matter, you're here now" She saddled atop his back and kicked his sides and the horse sprinted. She had rested well, hopefully they would make it to Lorien before the next moon in 4 days time.

It had been raining for hours, they had crossed the bridge over The Anduin. Aya could not see where she was going and so could only trust the horse to find its way through the storm. Elven magic was truly anything she had seen or felt, while her face and hands felt the cold and wetness of the rain, her borrowed cloak kept her body from becoming soaked in the rain. They found a small empty shack, abandoned and there they took refuge from the deluge and waited for it to stop.

Soft neighing had startled her awake, looking around her, she noticed the rain had stopped. Her eyes fell to the ground, catching sight of a large red apple in front of her. Turning to the horse, she smiled "did you do this?...thank you" picking up the apple, she cradled it with her two hands, the horse snorted, nodding his head and stamping his hoof on the ground in acknowledgement of her gratitude. She rose up and stretched. Turning to find the horse watching her, she smiled sheepishly at being caught in an undignified position, clearing her throat, she lookef down to her soiled and dirty dress. She was sorely in need of a bath, moving by the horse, she patted its long white tendrils of hair "we should move on, we cannot linger any more nor delay" he neighed in agreement. She climbed on top of his back and with a kick to his sides, of they went...To Lorien.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Hi Guys! i realised a little too late how** **many silly errors mistakes i made in the last chapter, rest assured, i will be more thorough with this chapter! enjoy** **!**

 **Disclaimer: Lotr characters do not in any way belong to me...i know i know...it hurts me too.**

 **Chapter 15**

The wardens of Lorien protected their borders fiercely, even with news of the strange fellowship, a cumulation of individuals from all free people of middle earth, had managed to not only destroy the ring against all odds but defeat Sauron as well. No, they were always prepared, several times had small bands of orcs tried to no avail, enter The Golden Wood, one would think the enchantment on the Wood alone would be enough to keep them away, but orcs were very stupid, leaderless and at the moment hungry.

A warden caught sight of movement in the distance, quickly he alerted their leader who moved them into position as they watched a cloaked figure on a pale white horse, ride until they reached the edge of the wood. Aya was exhausted, in need of food and beyond tired, they had rode hard for the last two days, in which they had successfully outrun a band of orcs that had tried to ambush her, the experience was as frightening as the first time it happened. She noted her friend had stopped and frowned "we must keep going...we should not linger, there could be more of those orcs nearby" The horse did not move, it always listened to her except, her eyes widened "have we arrived at Lothlorien?" The horse neighed softly, nodding its head, by the action, she knew he was giving a confirmation.

Descending from the horse, she walked into the Golden wood, removing her hood with her dark matted hair thick on her back and quickly prostrated to the ground. "please i mean you no harm, i come only in peace!" she spoke as loudly as she could in that position. She knew by the way the tiny hairs at the back of her neck stood, they were there, watching her, if not that then her first encounter with the woodland elves was enough to enlighten her on the fact that she was not alone.

"You may relieve the ground of your face, mortal" A voice right beside her startled her into looking up, arrows were pointed at her direction from every side, when they had come upon her she did not know, she wondered how it was they moved without a single sound. The elf that spoke at first, did so again. "Stand up...slowly" He was clearly not taking any chances even if the mortal looked harmless, he had seen enough to know how deceiving things on the surface were, no matter how lovely they were. Aya did as commanded and stood up.

"I am Haldir, Marchwarden of The Galadhrim, why do you tresspass here?" he stated coldly but Aya remained unfazed, she had experienced The ElvenKing's anger too much to be affected by this elf's show of force and answered calmly.

"i wish for an audience with The Lady of this realm".

"your bearing is that of _mirkwood_ elves..." he said as though his tongue had gone sour, his eyes roving over her. Aya bit her tongue to prevent any retort from flying out, she felt a burning in her heart to set this ellon aright but chose instead to remain silent, how dare he offer insult to the people she loved and cared for.

"And what is your business with The Lady of The Golden wood... mortal?" Aya lifted her chin up, irritated by this arrogant elf.

" _My Business_ is meant only for The Lady's ears...Lord _elf_ " a red headed elf behind him snickered at this. Haldir about to respond with a retort when he stilled.

 _'Bring the girl to me Marchwarden..._

 _and be kind to her, she has been through much already'_

Haldir suddenly looked away from Aya and turned around "The Lady has accepted your request, you will follow me" and with that the MarchWarden left. Aya was surprised and looked around, how and when had she granted it? was she somewhere close?. Some wardens moved to secure the horse but he stomped his hooves wildly and neighing his warning loud and clear with intent to harm. Aya's eyes widenedp at the scene and rushed to her friend's side. "no leave him be please! Mellon nin they mean no harm" She grabbed his reigns and nozzled his snout with her face in an act of affection, effectly calming the horse "they mean no harm" she whispered again as she removed the apple he had fended for her and offered it back to him which he happily ate from her hand. she patted him gently and he responded with an irritation for the public display of affection given to him infront of these _silvan elves. "_ you have my deepest gratitude my dear friend, for bringing me here safe and unharmed...i am afraid i am selfish to ask this of you but please, come with me, with you here, i will feel much more assured". The horse snorted and agreed to follow, only because she offered the apple as bribe.

As they walked on a narrow path, she marvelled at the height of the trees, they were beyond anything she had seen, beautiful, with a golden glow surrounding them. She knew the history of the elven kingdoms but seeing it in person felt like a great honour. These trees were the very same in the elven paradise of Valinor, which grew in Lorien, the realm of the Valar Irmo _'mallorn trees'_. One of the wardens walked by her side and noted with amusement, how she acted like a child seeing a butterfly for the first time, he wondered what she would do when she saw their home deep in the woods of Lorien. Aya felt eyes on her and turned to find a warden beside her.

It was the red headed warden who had snickered when she responded boldly to the MarchWarden. "hello there..." Aya looked at him silently, her bright eyes watching the warden wearily "Pardon me My lady I am Rumil, pray what is your name beautiful maiden?" Aya could sense the humour in this elf but chose to be cautious regardless "Aya, my name is Aya" and that is all she gave. Rumil found the mortal intriguing, usually mortal women were enamoured by elven men at first sight but she looked as though she wanted to avoid any contact with him. "I hear you are from Mirkwood, are the ladies there as beautiful as you My Lady Aya?" Aya smiled slightly, she was tired but the sooner they got to their destination, the better for them and for her.

" i would not count myself beautiful My Lord, not in comparism to the fair elleths of The King's court, i am but a mere mortal woman afterall..." The horse behind her snorted loudly behind her and Rumil laughed at this.

"It would seem Arrochir disagrees greatly with you, as do i" Aya frowned confused.

"Who is this Arrochir you speak of?" she asked curious, turning around. Rumil was surprised at this.

"your horse My Lady, you do not know his name?". Rumil asked even more confused than she, this horse was clearly elven bred, yet it had allowed a mortal who did not even know his name to ride him. There was clearly more to this mortal than meets the eye. Arrochir snorted again, his nostrils flaring and Rumil's eyes widened at what he had just learnt. His gaze flew to the young mortal, who had somehow dragged according to Arrochir, The ElvenKing's steed out of his stables and practically rode him all the way here. All along the way Rumil engaged Aya, hoping to learn more about her but she only gave answers she deemed necessary, being only evasive to the warden's prodding questions.

They climbed a steep hill and over it, Aya met a sight she could never imagine in her own wildest dreams. Haldir watched her expression of awe and enchantment and felt his heart swell with pride "behold...Caras Galadhon, the heart of all elvendome on Arda, home to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel". The City was beautiful, try as she might, she could do nothing but stare at the beauty around her. They came to the base of a mallorn tree which had a spiralling stairwell that seemed to glitter in starlight. They climbed high up into the trees where a network of beautifully wooden fashioned houses were held up, connected by pathways. They climbed up to a particularly large house where Haldir then led her onto a platform, The wardens leaving to attend their businesses. She was nervous, a bit frightened, what if she was turned away? what would she do then? she did not think she could cope with another journey.

 _'do not be frightened child, you are safe within these woods'_ Aya jumped and looked around, had she imagined it?...a voice in her mind. A light appeared from the beyond the stairs and an elleth dressed in pure white garments appeared, gliding down gracefully as she gave Aya a soft warm smile.

"Welcome, Ayatani Yamamoto, I am Lady Galadriel" Aya could only stare at the ethereal beauty before her, The Lady seemed to glow in starlight, her hair shifting between silver and golden. Coming out shock, she prostrated immediately on the floor. "Forgive my poor manners Lady Galadriel".She knew her name! How could she have known?? Galadriel smiled and told her to rise. On doing so, she looked at her and waited.

 _'i know a great deal many things my dear...i have looked to your coming child'_ Aya's eyes widened in frightful awe. She heard the woman's voice loud in her mind and yet her lips did not move.

 _'How??'_ Galadriel smiled and spoke "you may stay for as long as is needed"

 _'i know who you are...and why you have come_ '

 _'i could not stay there any longer'_ Aya quietly responded, her heart aching anew with hurt.

 _'be at ease child, i will see you once you are well rested'_

"A maid will take you to a talan prepared for you and provide you with a fresh change of clothes, food and warm bath" Aya bowed waist deep in gratitude as she listened to the Lady speak. A maid, with pale blond hair came and led her away to her designated talan.

Haldir had watched in hard silence, not understanding why The Lady would offer a mortal woman such as she, refuge, he had listened from afar to the conversations Rumil had with her, from he heard, it seemed as though she was running from someone, why not go to her own people for protection?.

"She is with her people my dear Haldir" Haldir stiffened in shame, forgetting briefly The Lady's gift of mind reading. She smiled knowingly at him. "You disaggree with my decision" it was a statement rather than question.

"Forgive my boldness My Lady, but she is mortal and as such should be with her people, besides we do not know her true purpose for coming here". Galadriel walked to face Haldir, her beautiful slender fingers brushing his cheek in a motherly gesture.

"i know of your distrust for the world and nature of men still rings true but perhaps you judge too quickly...given the circumstances, she as well is unknowing of her own destiny"

Galadriel smiled, her crystal blue eyes piercing in their gaze, with that, she retired back to her chambers, returning to her husband's side. Haldir frowned, upset and frustrated, The Lady seemed to enjoy speaking in riddles as always, which at times was tasking to uncover. He sighed as he climbed over to his Talan, The Lady was the wisest of all elves in Middle earth, perhaps she had seen something that others could not.

Galadriel lay in the arms of her husband Celeborn. "it seems we have a new guest in our midst" Galadriel smiled.

"yes my darling, a woman who seeks refuge within our borders" Celeborn perked up noting the gleam in his wife's beautiful eyes.

"There is more to this story, is there not?" Galadriel laughed, having been caught by husband knowing ways.

"We will be expecting another soon" She spoke mysteriously, unwilling to reveal anymore, a trait, her husband had grown much accustomed to. She would reveal only that which was necessary to know.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: So finally! Aya's made it to Lorien in one piece, meeting a whole new host of characters, it seems she was destined to come to Lorien afterall, might be because Galadriel knows who or what she is. It seems like a lot of things are about to unfold.**

 **Disclaimer: Lotr characters do not belong to me.**

 **Chapter 16**

Mirkwood for the past week had a experienced a gloomy mood, despite the preparations for the celebrations of festivities, heavy tension hung in the air. The ElvenKing, being the primary source, was currently in the training halls sentencing any warrior that was daring enough to challenge him, to the healing halls with bruises of all sorts, some even had to be carried there. But it was not enough, Thranduil was angry beyond reason and needed to vent, but more so, he was hurting deeply. A new and fresh pain compounding upon the old ache in his heart.

All kept their distance as much as they needed to, only coming within the range of The King in circumstances that needed dire attention. Galion had still not heard any news from his spies beyond Mirkwood, they had no clue in regards to where to look and at the rate things were going, the palace would soon be without guards to defend it, should The King continue to maim every warrior he came across.

Galion knocked on the door of The King's study and waited patiently for permission to enter. "Enter" Galion entered and stood afar from Thranduil who was sitted behind his desk. He had chosen not to look up and continued to examine trade reports between Mirkwood and Lake town, at least something was yielding results. "if you have nothing better to waste your immortality by standing there and gawking at my face, then get out, otherwise make quick use of your tongue". Galion winced at the vicious bite in every word, it was no wonder his council members and everyone else feared him.

"Sire i have news of your son, Prince Legolas" He was hoping that news of his son would lessen his anger but Thranduil only looked up to glare a hole through his head. Nevertheless he continued.

"He is currently reported to be in Gondor, for the dunedain's coronation and wedding ceremony, word is he may return to Mirkwood after The King's wedding..." The mention of love blossoming other than his own which was currently withering his heart, caused Thranduil to sneer, his eyes becoming icy slits.

"And how is this news Lord Advisor? i am well aware of my son's whereabouts, he carries around dwarvish filth, prancing about Middle earth" Everyone seemed to be getting what they wanted, all except him!.

"if that will be all Lord Advisor..." He drawled in a cool voice, but his eyes spoke differently. Galion left immediately and was heading to his station when he sighted Gilwen with a basket full of clothes. "My Lord" she spoke quietly as she bowed and rose up but refuse to meet his gaze. "Any news of Lady Aya?" It was clear she had been crying again. It felt terrible not giving her the answer she wanted, much like The King, Gilwen had been greatly affected by Aya leaving so abruptly "Nothing yet...but worry not, scouts have been sent to look for her" Galion shook his head as he spoke, "i don't understand, why would she leave?? was she not happy here??...why couldn't she come to me...?" Gilwen asked, her voice shaking as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Lord Galion, Gilwen may i speak with you both?" Both turned to see Lady Bereneth approaching. Gilwen cleaned her eyes with the back of her hand "what do _you_ want? you must be happy to know Lady Aya has left, come to gloat??" Lady Bereneth looked down, guilty. Galion narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"Did you have _anything_ to do with this?" Galion hissed the words, his anger mounting at the thought that Bereneth had schemed to get Aya to leave. Bereneth's eyes grew large with fear, she shook her head.

"No! i didn't...i heard she left and i think i may know why"

"How could you possibl-" Galion placed his hand on Gilwen's shoulder to stop her from saying anymore...and to hold her in place. Bereneth sighed deeply and continued.

"Some nights ago, she came into the Library, it seemed like she had been wandering around the palace halls...There we h-had a conversation"

"What kind of conversation?" Galion stepped forward listening with rapt attention.

"She had never heard of the tale of Beren and Luthien, and had asked me to educate her a bit on it...if i had known-i swear i would never have told her!" Bereneth clutched her chest in earnest. Galion now understood why she had run away, she knew, she knew of the tradegy that followed the love between an elf and a human. What she didn't understand was that leaving would not change anything, instead it would cause both of them a far greater pain of enduring their love for the other while apart.

"Why would she run because of such a thing???" Gilwen was lost, she didn't understand the sense in such reasoning and act.

"Because Aran Thranduil has fallen inlove with her and she, him. In a foolish sense of reasoning, she thought to prevent it from going any deeper by leaving".

Gilwen stood stock still as shock fired through her mind and down to her body, her basket dropped with a soft 'thud' to the floor.

"So it really is true..." Gilwen whispered in utter belief, Galion shot his hand out to steady her, her feet becoming wobbly.

"and you knew? how?" she looked at Bereneth who sagged her shoulders.

"I did not like the attention on Lady Aya from the beginning, I wanted her to leave, I daresay I despised her for being well received in the palace...and Then The King, in the forest, he had never looked at any elleth or anyone like that before...i swear you have to believe me...i-she saved my life...i-i didn't tell her to get her out".

"You will tell No one of this, am I explicitly clear?" Gallon said, addressing both of them. Both ellith nodded, "If you have any loyalty for your King, you will keep this secret, now go about your duties" Gallon dismissed them, this new information provided fuel to his dying determination to find his ward. And find her he would, for both their sakes.

It was late noon and Aya had descended to the stables on the forest floor. She wore a light blue bell sleeved dress, sweeping the floor around her feet. Arrochir was in his stall, feeding quietly and ignoring the rest of the horses within the stables. He heard his name called and looked up to see who would call his name. Aya smiled when she sighted her friend deep within the stables, calling his name softly she giggled when he responded by neighing loudly. She nozzled his snout and pulled out an apple from her sleeves, "here i saved this from breakfast just for you" Arrochir snorted and grabbed the apple between its teeth, crushing it in bliss. "He lets no one touch him in the manner you do" Aya swirled around to see Rumil entering into the stall.

"Rumil, good day to you"

"And to you fair maiden!" Rumil exclaimed as he bowed chivalrously. Aya giggled behind her sleeve. In her short stay, she had found out that Rumil was a terrible flirt, but atleast he kept her mind off _him_ , if only for some time. Arrochir snorted in irritation and what looked like jealousy. Rumil smirked turning from the horse to face his newly acquired friend "it seems i have a contender for your heart, My Lady" Aya giggled "i'm afraid my heart is no longer mine to give" she had not noticed her slip but Rumil did "Ah! so who is the lucky man?"

"Lucky man?" Aya gasped in realization of her grievous mistake. "W-who says i gave it to a man?" Aya was looking for a way of this conversation. She had dropped her guard with rumil and now she had find some lie to give to him.

"An ellon then...is he the one who rides that horse?" Rumil prodded further, his curiousity truly piqued, if it was indeed so that she loved TheElvenKing then why would she leave Mirkwood and take The King's horse with her?.

"No!" Aya frowned, she didn't know who the horse belonged to, only that it willingly followed her when she grabbed his reigns. No longer having the stomach for this conversation, Aya bolted, leaving Rumil standing in confusion. Sighing he looked at the horse, "she truly is a strange one isn't she?" The horse snorted, _you have no idea_ and returned to eating from its stack of hay.

Aya couldn't believe she had made such a foolish slip, she ran up towards her talan and shut the door behind her. "oh! you've returned My Lady" A blonde haired elleth came from within her bedroom. It was the maid Lady Galadriel had assigned to her when she came here, Aya looked at her face for the first time, she looked so familiar, almost as if she were looking at...' _Gilwen!_ '. Blinking, she realised the elleth was talking to her.

"what?" The elleth giggled, the young lady was truly an interesting creature.

"i said, Lady Galadriel has provided you with some more garments and a two dresses for the feast coming up. Oh! and she wants to see you after dinner" Aya was dazed, barely registering the words the maid said.

"I-i see...Thank you" The maid nodded, turning to leave, she paused as Aya stopped her. "Wait!" The elleth turned back waiting for her to speak.

"May i know your name...please?" Aya looked away embarrased by the surprised look the elleth was giving her.

"It is Idhrenniel, My Lady"

"Idhrenniel, my name is Aya...please if you don't mind calling me so, 'My Lady' sounds too formal..."

Idhrenniel looked at the young dark-skinned woman before her, she seemed mortal for the most part and so surprised her continously, having never let her clean her room, rather always picking up after herself. She would've expected, like most mortals she heard of from travelling merchants, to be unruly, untidy and ill mannered, yet this one seemed to disappoint every expectation she gave her.

"If that is what you wish upon, then i shall grant it" She responded smiling gently, and left afterwards.

Dinner unlike that of Mirkwood, was eaten in her own talan, with food already provided in her kitchen. She sat and ate, reflecting on the past few days, her mind unconsciously drifted to crystal blue eyes and pale blonde hair. She shuddered, exhaling as tears pricked her eyes. No matter how far she would travel, no distance would have the power to tear him from her mind, or her heart. She missed him, strangely enough she missed his attention, his show of possession but this was for the best. She sat at her vanity, proceeding to make the thick mass of curls on her back more presentable and looked once more at the small mirror before leaving.

She opened her door to the most unexpected guest by her door. "Lord Haldir, well met..." Haldir raised an eyebrow, then bowed subtly before addressing her "i have come at The Lady Galadriel's request, she waits for you", he offered his arm and watched her hesitate before gently looping hers into his. They decended onto the forest floor, silently he took her a little aways from the residing areas and stopped on the path. Galadriel stood by a stairwell and stretched her hsnd towards Aya, bidding her to come. Aya looked to Haldir who nodded his head then bowed to His Lady before departing. She watched as The Lady of The Golden Wood descended down narrow stairs and followed her.

Aya came down to find what looked like a fountain, with a large rock like pillar supporting a silver basin and a silver jar as well laying quietly by the pool underneath the fountain. Galadriel picked up the jar and filled it with water. She turned and began pouring water from the jar into the basin "Will you look into the mirror?" she spoke, looking at Aya who watched from a distance, beckoning her to come closer.

"your mirror? what will i find there?"

"Not even the greatest minds can tell, child" Aya came closer, clutching her rich green kosode.

"will it show me why i am here?"

it shows what is past, present and...what may be the future" Aya leaned on the edges of the basin and looked. Gasping loudly, she felt herself pulled into the water. A dark baby girl appeared in the arms of a dark haired elleth as she dropped her within a small leave basket reinforced with vines. Another image appeared of a lightly tanned man with a hair tied into a top knot as he picked up the baby, ' _Chichi'Ue!'._ After that came the image of her time in Mirkwood, Thranduil's face appearing. Aya's froze, it was as though she could touch him. Suddenly, the imaged showed him lying on a bed, still and unmoving as she stood, not too far off from him. ' _No!_ _, please i don't want this, Thranduil!'_ She forced herself to look away, taking a step back, her chest heaved, clawing for air as though she had almost drowned. Tears welled, dulling her golden eyes as she shook. She had failed to stop it? but she ran away, she left.

"I know what it is you saw..." Aya looked at Galadriel who continued to gaze at her mysteriously "for it is also in my mind..."

"I don't understand! who was that woman?? did Thranduil die?? why is this happening?" Aya trembling, she didn't want Thranduil hurt in any way. Galadriel took her by the hand comfort her.

"Hush Child, all will be answered in time" she said as she led Aya towards her garden. Sitting down, she patted the empty space beside her. Aya sat down, dazed and feeling hopeless. Galadriel smiled.

"What you saw was merely the truth of your origin and a possible future. Yavanna, valar of growth and life, had a daughter once, she was beautiful and gifted like her mother. Amariel was present during the waking of The Eldar in the first age, within that time she fell in love and married with a haradhrim warrior. When Morgoth discovered her presence here, your mother sought to protect you and knew you would never be safe here in this world and sent you to another..." Galadriel paused as she watched Aya take it all in.

"What does TheElvenKing of Mirkwood have to do with all this?" Aya whispered as she looked into nothingness. She wasn't mortal? she was halfelven! Galadriel noted with a smile, her formal use of the title.

"Why would he be hurt?? i left and that should've stopped it from going any further!" Aya whispered fiercely. It hurt so much to know all this, to get away from him, was all in vain.

"It is already too late child...an elf may only love once in their lifetime and with the blessing of his forest, his heart has chosen..." Galadriel looked at her directly, the message sunk in as Aya covered her lips with both hands to stop from sobbing out loud.

"Your fleeing from him was in vain...for denying an elf the love of his heart is to rend his soul from his body...and bring death"

"W-what have i done?" Aya whispered as pale crystal drops of tears slid down her cheeks. Galadriel lifted her fingers to Aya's face, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Do not despair little one, hope is not lost yet. Now go, rest child for the night far gone in it's reign. Haldir will take you to your talan". Galadriel watched as Haldir came upon them, offering his hand to the young woman who numbly accepted. As they left, Idhrenniel appeared "you called for me My Lady?" asked as she bowed.

"How is your granddaughter?" Galadriel looked at one of ladies in waiting. Idhrenniel frowned.

"From the last letter she wrote to me all seemed well, does My Lady require a service of me?" Galadriel smiled.

"Then perhaps it is time to write to her again, you may notify her of our guest as well".

"My Lady?" Idhrenniel didn't understand why The Lady would ask such of her.

"Good night Idhrenniel" Galadriel smiled as she left. Lorien would be far more busy than it would have ever been in a long time. Perhaps deeper wounds could be healed too...only time would tell her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Hi guys! just want to use this opportunity to thank all my reviewers! you are all awesome and very encouraging. Now on another note, i never could've imagined Aya was part Valar! or half elven just to tone it down a bit or that she would meet someone connected to Gilwen in Lorien! what were the odds! i know i know they were quite good i think. Anyway heres chapter 17, going on strong.**

 **Disclaimer: Lotr characters do not belong to me.**

 **Chapter 17**

It had been three weeks since Aya left Mirkwood. Things had deterioriated even more but that did not stop Gilwen from glowing as she ran through the pathways like a wild cat hunting for prey and right now, her prey was Galion. Excitement trembled in her body as the letter from her grandmother shook in her hands.

Galion had just finished council meeting with the rest of The King's court in light of his absence, such was the norm, as Thranduil resorted to keeping away from anyone and everyone. "My lord!" He turned from one of the council members to see the maid Gilwen running to meet him. She stopped a few feet in front of him, bending over to catch her breath.

"Gilwen what is the meaning of this commotion so late at noon? Do you want to have The King's anger turned on you??" Gilwen bolted up, grinning with tears in her eyes. Taken aback Galion wondered at her countenance. Before he could say anymore, Gilwen thrust a letter in his face. Blinking Galion took the letter and read it, his eyes widening in disbelief as he read through the letter several times. He pulled her aside into the shadows.

"where did you get this??" shaking the letter in his hand for emphasis.

"Lorien my Lord, from my grandmother"

"I will see that news of this gets to The King but in the mean time, see that no one knows of this" Gilwen nodded, practically bouncing on her feet as she turned to continue her duties.

Galion could not believe his luck, they had found her, now all he had to do was convince Thranduil to ride to Lorien. He was well aware of The King's blatant distrust for The Lady of The Wood, Thranduil would never hear of it, leaving his kingdom to Lothlorien would leave a souring taste in The King's mouth but it would be the only way to convince her to return. Heaving in a sigh, he knocked on Thranduil's door and waited. "Enter" Galion opened the door to see The King looking beyond his window while a cup of wine was held in his hand. Thranduil took to drinking stronger wine these days, in an attempt to take away the pain he felt, how much he endured, Galion knew his friend would never say. Galion noted the air in the room to be colder than usual as he stood in the middle of the room.

"Aran Nin, l have news of Lady Ayatani" Galion looked in fascination as Thranduil's eyes flashed to him in eagerness before resettling into a cool indifference.

"Where is she?" Thranduil had long mastered hiding his emotions but could not completely control the eagerness that awoke in his heart. Galion swallowed, knowing this part would not be pleasant.

"She was reported to reside in Lorien as a guest to Lady Galadriel..." Thranduil on hearing the mention of Galadriel, hardened his gaze on the councillor and then moved to sit down. His gaze never leaving Galion as he did this.

"And what are you implying Lord Councellor? that I abandon the needs of my people for a mortal who-" Thranduil stopped himself and sat up rigid.

"who left of her own free will-"

"-she didn't leave because she wanted to! in her innocence she was trying to protect you!" Galion tried to keep his frustration from showing, His King had a hard head.

"And you know this how? tell me, did you learn this by speaking to her before she decided to steal my horse and flee?" Thranduil drawled, his advisor would be immensely foolish if he thought he was going to leave his kingdom for a lost cause.

"She told me she loved you...the morning she left, she told me she was in love with you, but i didn't imagine she would've done this" Silence ensued and Galion watched Thranduil as he leaned back, his legs crossed.

"...Then tell me this? why did she leave if she claimed to feel so for me?"

"she knew you would die eventually because of your love for her and thought if she left, you would forget her along with your feelings for her".

"A foolish decision" Thranduil sneered as he looked away but Galion was not decieved, holding back his smirk, he bowed, turning he made his way to the door.

"...Have Cenedir ready my escort in the morning"

"As you command Aran Nin" Galion said as he smirked, he had seen the look in eyes and knew Thranduil had made his decision right there at that moment. _Hope._

Without hesitation he left to carry out The King's orders, he had to ensure his journey was well prepared for, it was going to be quite an eventful day.

In Lorien, Aya began to settle in, having found a friend in Idhrenniel and Rumil which to her surprise was related to the hauty MarchWarden of Lorien and also had another brother, Orophin. He seemed far more quiet than Rumil and far less of an arrogant snob than their eldest brother Haldir. The elves here however seemed much more calmer than those of Mirkwood. Though they held an air of superiority and agedness, they were no more beautiful than the elves of Thranduil's court. She had still not come to terms however with all she had learned about her heritage and of Thranduil. She still didn't think possible to return, on her own at that, besides she had stolen The King's horse, there was every likelihood that the moment she returned she would thrown into the dungeons for doing so. A knock sounded on her door and wondering at the unexpected guest, she opened the door to an elf she didn't know.

"Good day to you My Lady" The elf bowed as he greeted.

"...Good day to you..." Aya responded wearily with her greeting full of questions.

"I am Orophin, Rumil had asked me to see if you needed any conpany" Aya frowned, why would he ask it of him.

"You are his brother then..." Orophin nodded as he watched her quietly. Unnerved by his sudden attention and being caught off guard she spoke again.

"But where is Rumil?"

"He has returned to the borders on The MarchWardens orders"

"Oh...if that is so then...it is a pleasure to meet you Orophin".

They strolled a little aways from the residential areas and into the gardens close by. It intrigued Aya to find each brother different from the other, with Orophin being in the middle to balance things. Where one brother had in excess of a particular trait or character, Orophin seemed to have a little bit of both.

"How do you like our home?" Orophin questioned, she was quite tight lipped, never really starting any conversations of her own.

"It is very beautiful..."

"even more so than Mirkwood?" He had merelt been curious to her opinion. Though he did not deny there was a form of rivalry between the two realms. Aya raised her chin offended that he would want to compare Lorien with her former home.

"Mirkwood while earthy and more to the ground, has its own beauty, it would be unjust to make any comparisms" Orophin noted the bite in her tone and raised his hands in surrender.

"Forgive me My Lady, i did not mean to offer any offence to you". While she understood that, she could not help but feel defensive over the place that had hosted her for over the period of a year. Aya sighed and bowed in apology, her conduct towards a curious question was uncalled for.

"Forgive me as well, it is quite a sensitive subject for me" Orophin nodded in understanding. Rumil had mentioned her obvious discomfort on the subject of her former home, he would respect her privacy. He observed from the corner of his eyes as they walked, she was a beautiful creature, exotic in a way, she moved unlike the mortals he had seen, with a great deal of practiced grace and elegance, her dark skin and golden eyes blending well together.

Aya returned to her talan by evening time to have some dinner, there she found Idhrenniel who seemed to be waiting for her return.

"Lady Aya, welcome" Idhrenniel smiled as she bowed in greeting.

"Idhrenniel good evening, is something wrong?" Aya asked, wondering at her unexpected presence in her home. Idhrenniel smiled still as she went into Aya's bedroom. Aya, curious, followed her and found her standing by her bed.

"A gift, from The Lady Galadriel" Idhrenniel waved her hand over the glittering green ombre kosode and an inner gown of a darker shade. Aya gasped, amazed by the sheer beauty of the dress, she fingered the dress, noting the excellent stitching.

"I cannot- i don't think i can accept this, such a beautiful dress- i-i am not-The Lady she does too much" Aya did not know what to say, shaking her head in denial.

"Oh but you must, you cannot refuse a gift from The Lady, such would be taken as a show of dishonour to her"

"but why would she give me this?"

"it is for the feast holding in two days time, Lady Galadriel perhaps thought you would appreciate something to wear" Idhrenniel picked up a small wooden box and oppened it for Aya to see. The young womab gasped at the sight, a small golden hair comb, a pair of golden hair needles and a pair of small diamond earrings at the side. All expertly crafted and resting on a dark velvet bed.

"They are beautiful..."

"Indeed they are...i take my leave of you my Lady, good evening to you" Idhrenniel bowed and left quietly. Aya brushed her fingers lightly over the dress. Sighing, she gently packed all her gifts into her drawers and went into the kitchen to fix some food to eat. It had been quite an interesting day for her.

Looking out the window as she ate, she noted the forest of Lothlorien to be calm, still and gently, she did not feel the call of the trees, nor any voices in her sleep. Was it because she was no longer in Mirkwood? _Mirkwood..._ She thought about Galion, Gilwen, Indireth and others she had come to care for in the palace, were they alright? were they angry at her for leaving so abruptly? she didn't want to think of Thranduil, even though he was all she thought of most of the time. _'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'_ Chichi'Ue had said at one time when he sent her away for some of her lessons in a bid to soothe her displeasure over leaving. And grown fonder it had, no matter what she did, thought or said, every passing day, her love for him was growing secretly, even if she tried to fight it with all her might.

Haldir was having the beginnings of a headache, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he had returned from the city barely two weeks ago, and now he was faced with more univited guests. They rode to the borders of the forest, all cloaked in dark green hoods, fully armed. Haldir scowled, one would think they were escorting The King himself. He signalled to his wardens and immediately, they descended, arrows drawn across their bows, tensed and ready to fire. They would always defend their home, threat or no as was their duty.

"You are in The Golden woods of-"

"-i am well aware of this MarchWarden, for it was my intent to come here" Haldir still, his face turning to stone, he knew that condescending voice anywhere, he watched as the owner of said voice reached up to remove his hood.

"King Thranduil, what a surprise that you would come here" Thranduil looked coldly upon The MarchWarden, the rest of the Mirkwood warriors following suit to remove their hoods as well.

"yes it is, isn't it" Thranduil smirked, a battle of wills began between the two as a staring contest ensued. Cenedir tried with much effort not to roll his eyes, this always happened when they both met.

"As intriguing as it is to continue this conversation, i have business with The Lady" Haldir signaled his wardens to return to their positions, bidding some to follow him.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the mortal woman does it?" Thranduil's eyes flashed in anger, how dare he address her so lightly, she was no mere commoner.

"Watch your tongue MarchWarden, while you are within your home, you forget whom you speak to" Haldir prayed to Valar he would not dishonour His Lady in a manner to satisfy the anger he felt.

 _be at ease Haldir, he is an elf buried in suffering, do not shoulder his despair onto yourself_.

Haldir began to lead them to the city to meet with Celeborn and Galadriel, reigning in his anger with great restraint, he addressed the party from Mirkwood.

"As MarchWarden i am tasked to know the motives of those who enter this realm" Thranduil raised his chin, though he was loathe to admit it, Haldir was an excellent warrior, fabled to be one of the very best in all of Arda and in this, the elf had earned the respect of a begrudging King.

"I come to claim something of mine" And indeed he had, this time he would wait no longer in doing so. And in the dead of the night, they journeyed to Caras Galadhon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** **Hi guys!** **I'm getting really excited! Thranduil in Lorien! Aya in Lorien with the audience of the galadhrim, oooo something's definitely about to heat up! *fanning myself* i don't think i'd want to be Aya when Thranduil sees her...or maybe i would...oh well we'll know. Chapter 18's up.** **Oh! i wrote this chapter while listening to 'Die for you' by The Weeknd. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Lotr characters do not belong to me *crying* in _any_** **way.**

 **Chapter 18**

Morning had come with a lot of buzz anf excitement, Aya awoke to ellith giggling and ellyn roving from one place to another and attributed it to nothing more than preparations for the feast tonight. A knock sounded on her door as she prepared to take a bath. "Come in" the door opened to reveal Idhrenniel, smiling as always as she greeted her.

"Good morning Lady Aya, i trust you slept well?"

"Oh Idhrenniel i would have you call me by my name alone and nothing more, and yes, i slept really well last night" Aya said as she entered the bath tub. Idhrenniel stood by the shelves in order to assist her with oils. She had grown tired of arguing with the young woman who was no less than persistent in doing things herself. Idhrenniel frowned, The Lady had explicitly ordered her not to reveal the presence of the small party from Mirkwood said to escort King Thranduil himself. She wondered why, looking at Aya as she concluded on her morning bath, she imagined it must have something to do with her, but The Lady would say no more to her on the matter, everything around this human seemed shrouded in mystery much like that so very odd group that passed here some months ago along with The King's son.

"You know it would be inappropriate for me to call you anything but a Lady, as Lady Galadriel's guest i would treat you no less"

"I would have you treat me as a friend, Idhrenniel, 'My Lady' seems so informal" Aya giggled as she wore a pale blue silky dress and proceeded to brush her thick mane of dark curls. Idhrenniel smiled and went into the dinning area and came out with a handful of books.

"More lessons again?" Aya said exasperated as she watched Idhrenniel plunk a set of books on the dinning table and sat beside her.

"You indulge me for the day and i will cease treating you so formally" For the two days the elves of Mirkwood had been here, Idhrenniel had actively engaged Aya in lengthy discussions, gossips and learning to keep her indoors and away from anything that could reveal the information she was guarding as per her Lady's request. She ofcourse enjoyed her company, finding her well practiced in stillness and poise, as though she were raised amongst elves.

Thranduil had been taken up to have an audience with Galadriel, he was well aware of her powers, feeling it in the trees of the forest on the way to the city. Even now, he felt Galadriel seeking to probe into his mind, he would be damned to allow her any entry. Whilst blocking The Lady mentally, Thranduil sought out that which brought him her, he had not seen Aya nor could he feel her here for she was bonded only to his forest. They reached the largest talan and on the platform he waited, Haldir taking his position farther back.

Galadriel descended down the stairs, bowing slightly she welcomed Thranduil into her home.

"King Thranduil, you are indeed welcome to Lorien" She could not breech the hedge around his mind, he had come prepared, fully distrusting of her motives.

"Yes, while pleasantries are indeed the first of matters to deal with, i would not waste time on such...you know why i come" Galadriel smiled, Thranduil was as direct as ever.

"Thank you Haldir, you may rest and attend the feast tonight before returning for your post"

"Thank you My Lady" Haldir bowed and left, his jaw clenched in annoyance towards The ElvenKing.

"It must be hard to be within reach and yet feel so apart" Galadriel stood beside Thranduil who watched her wearily and silently.

"you know what will happen should you take a mortal as a bondmate..." Galadriel faced Thranduil fully, her eyes gleaming with foretelling doom.

"indeed...but what is mine, is mine...and she is mine, my own, mine to claim" Thranduil declared boldly as The King he was.

"You accept her then?"

"i do, even in her mortality..."

"if she weren't completely mortal?" Thranduil looked at Galadriel who smiled. He stepped closer.

"What do you know?"

"You brave this path knowing the end of it is misfortune...there is yet hope for your love Thranduil" Galadriel said this and began to descend.

"we have prepared a feast in honour of your arrival, perhaps there you shall find what you came here for". Thranduil had expected this, Galadriel was known for playing games and giving cryptic answers, he would leave after the feast with the one he came for. He turned and retired to the talan prepared for him, he would attend this feast, if only for the sake of appeasing her but that did not mean he had to enjoy it.

Evening came, with the final preparations for the feast, everything was to be made perfect for the cause for celebration was indeed grand, Middle Earth was finally free of the servant of Morgoth. All variety of food was prepared, ranging from meats, to vegetables and fruits. Thranduil, appearing in all his glory as would a King, with a golden circlet intertwining around his head, along with his elven guard was ushered into the glade to sit at the high table of noble elves overseeing the entire field. He looked up to find the moon full in its beauty coming from hiding to glow through the forest of Lorien, he had no intention of making merry, leaving that to the rest of his entourage...no, he would wait for her to reveal herself to him. He had not seen her since his arrival and suspected The Lady had some involvement in it. ' _No matter, she will not run this time, i will not let her go again'_ He had noted the silence all around as The Lord and Lady of Lorien entered the glade and moved to their seats, catching her gaze, he nodded his silent greeting, taking note of her mysterious and annoyingly all knowing smile. He allowed a smirk to grace his lips and sat back down as he listened to Galadriel speak.

"My dear elves of Lorien, for the ages of our stay here, we have faced peril of many a kind, most of which destroyed our homes, took our loved ones from us and caused great grief to us-" As she said this, her gaze shifted to Thranduil who watched the wine settling in his cup, his mind replaying the battles, sacrifices and choices he had encountered in his younger years, the most scarring one being the battle at Dagorlad on the slopes of Mordor, The day he became King in lieu of his father's death. He had sworn he would never see his people suffer death in such a way, not while he remained king, he drew out of his thoughts to listen to the rest of Galadriel's speech.

"-tonight we celebrate the victory of the free people of Middle Earth over the dark lord Sauron _and_ to honour the presence of Mirkwood's King along with our kin who travel from their home to visit us. Enjoy tonight and the rest of our days here in Arda. To peace and new alliances" Raising her silver chalice, she gave her toast and watched Thranduil as well as all the other elves return the gesture. He imagined she would try something such as this, would she really believe alliances with Mirkwood would be happen? the sins of The Noldor against The Teleri was neither easily cast aside nor forgotten, it would be something to discuss at another hour.

Aya had began preparing for the feast with the help of Idhrenniel who had come to assist her, she had worn her dress, fiting her body well as the dark and soft fabric rested on the right places. She was well aware of the elleth had no knowledge of how her hair was styled and in a pain process of trial and error proceeded to direct her in stretching most of her hair with a heated iron comb and began styling her partially tamed hair, adding the accessories gifted to her by Lady Galadriel and leaving some parts of her hair to fall down her back. Once the hair was finished, she wore her earrings and donned on her shimmering kosode and flats.

She smiled as she gently touched the golden comb on her hair, she looked like she was married to a Daimyo. Sighing in satisfaction, she turned to Idhrenniel who smiled brilliantly, her hands on her chest.

"you are fit only for a King" Idhrenniel said, her words while a compliment, were real in the actual sense. Aya smiled and bowed gently in gratitude.

"Come, we must go now, otherwise we shall not meet the feast at all" The elleth giggled and as they hurried to the forest. Haldir had grown tired of the elleths flocking around him for attention, it was the same thing everytime he came back from the borders, every elleth vying to take him to their beds and have their way with him. He looked around and noted Orophin was looking stunned, frowning, he turned to the direction his brother's attention was on and wondered what had captured his gaze. His eyes widened by a marginal fraction but his body felt the shock steal the breath from his body.

Aya entered the glade, memories of the first feast she attended in Mirkwood resurfacing, Galion had proved a comforter in that time, she smiled slightly in fondness of the memory as she walked alongside Idhrenniel. She did understand that even now, she would draw attention, sighting The Lady, she bowed in greeting and watched as The Lady smile in acceptance.

 _'I see you like your gifts, they suit you well..."_ she felt Galadriel speak in her mind.

 _"Thank you My Lady, they are truly wonderful"_ Galadriel smiled once more, turning back to converse with her husband and other dignitaries. Aya watched the elves of Lorien dance, so graceful and effortless was their movement, gentle too, it was beautiful. She sat quietly, enjoying the feast and watching as elves enjoyed their time out in the forest.

"Pardon me, My Lady, would you like to dance?" she turned to find Haldir, the elf she least expected to speak with tonight, offering his arm. She swallowed down her surprise and simply nodded.

"I hope you've found Lorien a pleasurable place so far" Haldir spoke in a bid to make light conversation.

"It is a lovely place..." It truly was indeed, she thought, taking in the decorations of the feast.

"you look beautiful tonight My Lady but it appears another will soon come to steal you away" Haldir spoke cryptically, having caught the scathing glare Thranduil sent his way, he wondered at The King's attention as he danced with the woman. Had he encroached on a claimed territory?. An eyebrow lifted in response to Thranduil's glare and decided to ignore him.

"May i?" Both turned sharply to see another ellon beside them as the song ended, requesting a dance, a Mirkwood warrior. Aya stood speechless and in utter disbelief, in front of her stood her friend, Cenedir.

"My Lady, you look beautiful as always..." Aya could not respond, why was Cenedir here, in Lorien? He was one of The King's Captains of the guard. Cenedir had seen the murderous look in his King's eyes as he watched Aya dance with the MarchWarden, he quickly acted to prevent a scene from occuring here in the middle of the feast.

"You left..." The tone accusatory and full of question, demanding answers.

"I-I had to, leaving was best thing to do, the consequences of me staying would've...it would only bring pain" Aya said, the sadness in her heart reflecting her golden eyes. Cenedir smiled sadly, in understanding.

"Even without saying goodbye...?" Aya would've responded but caught a flash of pale blonde hair and dark green robes. She felt her blood grow cold, she turned to Cenedir who watched her quietly. She swallowed, her throat raw with anxiety.

"Cenedir...w-why are you here?" She looked at him, her eyes demanding he answer her. Why was he in Lorien??.

"I follow My King wherever he goes..." Aya stepped away, it was as she feared. Thranduil was here. She felt the tremble go down her spine as she gasped, Cenedir said nothing more as he watched her take a step back. Aya turned around, looking, and there in the midst of elves dancing...she found him, ever still and watching. She raised her sleeve to cover the frightful gasp that tore from her throat, her eyes wide with fear. Why had he come??? how did he know?.

Thranduil moved towards her, elves easily clearing from his path, making movement easier, he had known the minute she entered the glade, his eyes never leaving her especially when that wretched MarchWarden placed his arms around her as they danced. She had become even more beautiful from the last time he saw her. He watched as she ran from the glade in a desperate attempt to get away from him. Cenedir had made to follow but Thranduil stopped him, she was his prey alone, his smirk turned feral, his excitement grew at the thought, let her run...he would find her and claim her, he thought as he followed, prowling after her.

Aya had done the only thing she could think of at that moment, and it was to run. She wasn't afraid of him, no, what she feared was the feelings he caused in her, so strong and overwhelming, if they met again she knew she would not be able to stop them from taking over, from resisting him. He was behind her, she knew this because his boots made deliberate sounds as they snapped twigs and crunched dried leaves. He was sending a message, this was but a game to him and it was about to end.

She had run for a long time, the hem of her kosode dirtied from dragging it on the forest floor. Heaving her chest to catch her breath, she looked around...nothing, no sound, she leaned her weight on the tree she held on to. Beams of moonlight broke through the forest, in the air, little fire flies glowed. She could run no more, her feet were sore, her energy spent.

In the shadows of the trees, she saw them, eyes glowing like ice blue jewels. She shuddered as she watched Thranduil emerge from the trees, his cold mask had come off to reveal fire. He was not a King in this moment, but a hunter stalking his prey. She had nowhere to run to, no way of escape, all she could do was accept the situation for what it was.

"Did you honestly think you could run from me?" his deep sultry voice rolling from his tongue as his knee weakening gaze pinned her on the spot.

"Your majesty-" Thranduil uncaring for any explanation she had prepared, advanced on her.

"-you are mistaken if you think you can take me what is mine and simply leave..." Aya placed her hands forward, desperate to make him listen.

"I meant to return Arrochir, once he was fed and well rested-"

"-you did not steal him, he merely followed you, he knows his way home as he was bred to do" Thranduil stopped a few feet away from Aya.

"Then i have taken nothing from you" She said coolly despite her breathing heavily. The closer he came, the more she felt herself grow weak.

"indeed? even now, you fight your love for me, an admirable but futile effort...give in to me Aya" He stepped even closer, his voice heavy with desire. He looked into her eyes and saw her fight to regain composure and his irritation grew, he would be denied no longer.

"Thranduil why do yo-" In swift motion, he crushed his lips upon hers, swallowing the rest of her words. Aya felt the rush of desire overtake her, her body weak with it, her arms clutched his shoulders as Thranduil wrapped his arms around her waist. He drank of her lips, deeply dissatisfied and pressed to have more. Their bodies pressed against the tree bark, lost in the feeling they had been denied most... _love_.

"I have missed you Meleth nin" Thranduil said hoarsely as he withdrew from her and remained a breath away, his palm carressing her cheek while his other arm remained wrapped around her waist.

"Oh Thranduil I-" She could say no more as Thranduil took her lips again, he would state his claim intently, before her, before his court and the entirety of Middle Earth. Consequences be damned! he would bind with her and take her as his wife. Remembering where they were, he broke from her, both out of breath, he took in her sight, she was deeply flustered and unsettled, the pride of his manhood roared in him but he had to regain control of his senses.

"I want to bind with you, make you mine, my queen...but i will not do it here" he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. She blinked and looked up, surprised at his blatant declaration.

"You do? where would you do so?" He rubbed his cheek against her, breathing in her rosy scent, Aya shuddered at the intense desire in his eyes.

"The royal chambers...in my bed and in my arms" It took all he could not to take her there on the spot, in that moment.

"But Thranduil-your people-"

"-will rejoice for their King who has found love after these long years" he said as he held her in his arms, taking her back to the city. They had a journey to prepare for after the feast.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** **So! Ive been literally off the grid for a long loooong time! Im really sorry about that though, had to take a break and deal with alot of things, plans to set in motions etc that kinda studff. Thank you guys so much for sticking by me and staying loyal to this fic! You guys are just the best! oh well im back baby! Here's Chapter 19! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Any Lotr characters (i know, truly heartbreaking isn't it??)**

 **Chapter 19**

The feast had ended on a merry note, at least that's what Aya believed, memories of the previous night fleeted through her mind, her efforts to stay away from The King, from Thranduil had proved useless, he had come for her regardless. She traced the embroidery interwoven in the sheets of her bed. She shuddered, remembering his touch and the stark declaration of his intentions.

 _'i wish to bind with you, in my bed, as my queen!'_

 _Queen..._ did he understand what he was asking of her? how could he think that such an idea was conceivable? Mirkwood elves had hardly accepted her as a resident, some voicing their blatant disapproval of her presence while the majority feigned indifference towards her. She rose, preparing herself for the day, looked out the window, the woods were as lively as the elves within it. She could not be Queen...surely he knew the consequences of such actions, she wished for a time when she only had snarky and unremarkable comments and attitudes to deal with. There was no way around this, as proven quite recently, Thranduil would not take no for an answer especially when he made this much effort to come here, to a place he did not fancy. She would not deny, she was afraid of the future, her cowardly heart begged her to give in to the urge to run. But she knew deep down that even if she ran to the very ends of this world, she couldn't escape him, why couldn't things have been less complicated? where life was simple and ordinary?

 _'But you are anything but ordinary...'_ She startled at the slight brush she felt against her mind, immediately recognizing the intrusion as only The Lady.

 _'My Lady...'_

 _'Come to me...'_ and with that the feeling ebbed away and disappeared. She turned towards the door, opening it only to find that last person she'd expect at her door at all let alone by this hour.

"My Lady..." Haldir said as he bowed subtly with his hand over his breast. What could the ever prideful MarchWarden be doing at her doorstep? it later occurred to her that she had been gawking, blinking again she responded, her tone full of curiosity and confusion.

"MarchWarden, good day to you..."

"Yes...i am to escort you to The Lady, she desires to speak with you" Haldir said as he offered his arm and Aya hesitating a little bit, took hold of his arm. They walked in tense silence that had Haldir scoffing under his breath, one would think after his attempt to be more _civil_ she would at least show some gratitude by being receptive and less guarded.

"It is my hope that you enjoyed the feast last eve" Aya who was slightly surprised, did not expect any kind of sound from the ellon more so a conversation.

"A-ah yes i did, it was truly magnificient..." the memories from last night would not leave her mind in peace. Haldir looked ahead guiding her as they walked the pathways up in the trees connecting the talans.

"Was it? I was of the impression you were not pleased by it" Aya frowned.

"Why would you believe so?" She looked at the tall fair haired ellon beside her.

"You seemed to me to be fleeing the feast, perhaps the unexpected arrival of Mirkwood elves startled you..." Aya sensed a bait but from what she understood, this elf much like his brothers wanted to draw out her heart's secrets only this brother made it feel like an interrogation. Should she deny anything, he would catch on to her lie especially since his eyes were well trained on her, and if she were brave enough to give the answers he was searching for? what then? not willing to take the risk, she chose to feign ignorance on the matter. But Haldir cut her off before had any chance of wording out her thoughts.

" _I come for what is mine_ , these were the words spoken by King Thranduil, whom until now never had good cause of any kind to step into Lorien". Haldir watched her face but noted this mortal had quickly hidden behind a wall of stone, no matter he would poke till he got an answer worth his while.

"I do not see what this has to do with me..."

"Yes you do...especially since you run from him..." Haldir smirked as Aya looked away, a recent reflex action when Thranduil was mentioned and last night made it even worse.

"I do no-"

"-deny it if you wish, King Thranduil made it very clear his interest in you, his claim on you uncontested..." Aya trembled, in anger or anxiety, she could not differentiate between the two, who was he to speak so boldly to her about a matter that did not concern him? what right did he presume to have? but the words he spoke were true and in that she could say no more to protect herself from further intrusion on his part and so salvaged what pride she had and spoke.

"You have no right to speak on matters that do not concern you MarchWarden, rest assured whatever the intentions of King Thranduil are, it would in no way affect the security of your home" She looked at Haldir square in the eyes and held her gaze proudly.

"While I worry not for the protection of my people, you do not seem to understand the delicate nature of the situation, you may fear the bond you share with him-" Aya's eyes widened in shock, the air seemed to have to been knocked out of her lungs.

"-H-how did you know?? I've told no one...how did you find out?" Aya whispered and her thin long fingers covered her lips in shock. Haldir was silent and for the first time Aya read an emotion that made her wonder.

"I'm familiar with the pain that comes from a loved one gone from you" They suddenly stopped and Haldir bowed and rose, staring at her with a knowing look "your eyes told of pain, with his coming here, it did not take much see why you bore such a burden".

"My Lady, i must leave you here" Aya looked at the large talan beyond the stairs, when had they arrived?. She turned to speak to Haldir but turned only to see him gone.

 _'Fret not Aya, he means well...'_ Aya felt the soft brush against her mind and turned to see Lady Galadriel standing at the base of the stairs, she waved her to come closer. Moving into a secluded area which turned out to be a garden, Galadriel sat by a bench and tapped the space beside her, offering a sit to Aya who gladly accepted. Aya sat down patiently and watched as the beautiful elleth smiled at her.

Haldir walked the stairs leading to the forest floor, he stopped abruptly and looked up to clash gazes with the cold glare of The ElvenKing as he stared The MarchWarden down from the balcony of his talan, the look in his eyes, a clear warning to stay clear of his territory. Haldir offered a humourless smirk in response, Thranduil had no need to give any warnings, not that he cared for them but whatever interest Haldir had was surely gone, as he stared back at The King, he wondered at the madness that drove him to bond with a woman and it was there, she is untouched that much was obvious and yet there was a connection between. Bowing, he continued on to his talan, he would speak to The Lady about returning to the borders.

Night had come and along with it, her last hours in Lorien, in the morning she would leave with The Mirkwood party to return to the forest. Aya was restless and could not sleep, she had neither seen nor heard anything from Thranduil and perhaps it was wishful thinking to traipse about the forest floor hoping he would seek her out but she could not explain it, this growing desire to see him, to be held in his arms as he- she stopped her train of thought as she realised the nature of her thoughts and experienced a strong sense of embarrassment more so even as she felt a brush of amusement in her mind, Galadriel had known her desires.

"you do not sleep this night Meleth..." Aya shuddered, the depth of his voice rippling through her body. She turned to see find Thranduil standing by mallorn tree wearing regal dark green and silver robes, his gaze swept over her in appreciation causing her to flush, she wanted to flee to her talan and hide there, from the look in his eyes, had he no shame? looking at her so unguardedly.

"Your M-"

"-My name Meleth, say it" Thranduil walked over to stand before her, effectively silencing her. Aya opened her mouth and closed it, clearly flustered at his proximity. Thranduil bent down to give her a chaste kiss by the side of her mouth then leaned back slowly all the while watching her. It was always this way with her, she caused him to act unlike himself, unnatural.

"T-Thranduil...this is not appropriate, to be alone like this" She turned away from him, her dark thick hair swaying behind her as she did so.

"We've been alone before" Thranduil's voice sounded closer, she could feel the heat coming off of him and turned to face him again. She did not know what to say to him, her mind was currently a jumbled mess all because of the elf infront of her.

"We shouldn't" Aya took a step back, cautious of his intentions and watched him as he watched her.

"Why?" he asked as his eyes glowed against the dark in desire.

"The trees, they see us" Thranduil knew what she refered to, The Galadhrim wardens were unrelenting in their duties, ever watchful. However, Thranduil could not care anymore for their intrusion in his moment with Aya, it was their wood and he woukd leave with her come morning.

"I have no care for them but you and you alone" his face brushed tenderly against hers, "but i will hold my restraint as My Lady wishes..." he said, whispering hotly into her ears. He wanted her, by The Valar he had wanted her for the longest time but to protect her honour, he would wait as the expense of ignoring his desires for now. Her innocence proved very trying on his resolve.

"Come, it is late, perhaps it is time I escort you to your home" Thranduil said as he offered his arm. Aya deliberated before deciding it would be a wise choice to retire for the night. They did have a long journey ahead of them tomorrow. Thranduil caressed her fingers as they rested on his arm and proceeded to lead her back to her talan. Thranduil watched her as she opened her door and stood gracefully still, Aya said nothing, her sparkling eyes warm and gentle.

"you should go to sleep, we have a long journey tomorrow..." Thranduil whispered softly. Aya smiled coyly and nodded.

"Yes...it would seem so...Goodnight Thranduil" Aya receded into her dim lit room and closed the door. Hearing him leave, Aya crumbled to the floor, it had been terrible, having to hide this secret fron him. Her hand closed over her mouth to muffle the heartbreaking sobs that wracked her body. Thranduil trusted her, loved her, made her feel things that she never felt before, never knew she could feel such wonderful things but it would come to an end soon for as much as she loved him and he her, there was no other choice and she would do it, for the sake of the elven people of Mirkwood, his people.

Dawn broke upon Lorien, the sun's rays piercing over the horizons and lighting up the golden glow of Lorien's ancient trees. The Lord and Lady had come to bid the Mirkwood elves farewell upon their intentions to return to their forest. Thranduil stood by Arrochir who ignored all around him to reap the pleasure of the apple his king had gifted him. Aya had come down wearing her green cloak, her eyes clashed with Thranduil's in a moment where they saw only each other. Breaking contact first, Aya stood next to him and watched Galadriel address Thranduil and his elves before they embarked on their journey.

"It was truly a pleasure to have you in our midst King Thranduil...i do hope you will come again" Thranduil bowed in acknowledgement. Catching The MarchWarden's gaze, he gave a taunting smirk.

"Indeed, a hope i as well share" and turned to grab Aya by the waist and lift her upon his horse, ignoring her surprised yelp and questioning stare.

"My Lady" Idhrenniel stepped forward with her things packed and a horse made ready for her, Lady Galadriel leaned over her and blessed her brow with a kiss.

"We will miss you Idrenniel, be safe on your travels"

"Yes My Lady" Idhrenniel bowed and secured her load on her horse before saddling atop it.

"I dont understand-" her words were cut off as Thranduil hoisted himself on Arrochir.

"The Lady has requested Lady Idhrenniel to join our envoy home, apparently one of our elves is a relative to her, that being said, you shall ride with me back to Mirkwood" Aya raised an eyebrow at his statement but said nothing to dispute him. Thranduil saddled behind Aya and gave his farewell.

"Namarië Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, i pray we meet again under merrier circumstances" Galadriel smiled and lifted her hand in response while Celeborn placed his hand over his chest.

"Namarië, King Thranduil may your journey see you safetly returned, you as well Idhrenniel, may The Valar be with you".

As they left the warmth of the mallorn trees, Aya discreetly turned and caught Galadriel's gaze.

 _'You know what you must do'_

 _'Yes...yes i do'_ She thought as she looked forward, away from Galadriel, away from Lorien. And she would, with all the will and strength she could muster.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:** **Mae Govannen everybody! its been a really long while since i updated, please forgive my disappearance at this point, been working on other stories so i haven't given time to complete this one yet. Anyway a lot has happened in this fic, but it seems there's another problem to deal with. Here's Chapter 20! enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Lotr characters do not belong to me.**

 **Chapter 20**

The return journey was filled mainly with a tense atmosphere, one that Idhrenniel could understand as necessary as she surveyed the surroundings they travelled through. Darkness had not been yet fully driven from Middle Earth, it was truly a blessing to witness it though, Sauron's end! she may not have had the deepest connection with nature bit she felt the change all around and could not resist basking in the joy of the sun's light upon the earth. She looked ahead to see King Thranduil riding with Lady Aya, a sight she was struggling to accept. Moving to ride beside his steed Arrochir, Idhrenniel bowed to The ElvenKing who nodded his acknowledgment and engaged Aya in light conversation.

"Is My Lady faring well this morn?" Aya looked up and smiled slightly at her friend grateful for her company.

"As well as i can be in such a situation, Thank you Idhrenniel, though you seem even better..." Aya said as she discreetly shot her eyes to the elf saddled behind her and sighed. Idhrenniel smiled at her antics but saw through the facade she put on, Aya had been quiet since they set out, fiddling with her fingers, an action she knew was associated with troubling thoughts, what ever it was that burdened her, she hoped Aya would reach out before she got hurt.

"I didn't know you had a relative in Mirkwook"

"Yes my granddaughter, we have not met for three centuries now, i look forward to seeing her again" Aya was not certain, she could be mistaken so she asked.

"who is your granddaughter? maybe i have know of her..." Idhrenniel chuckled lightly.

"Oh i would not be surprised if you have My lady, Gilwen could not stay still even if she were bound to a tree"

"So Gilwen is your granddaughter?"

"yes indeed"

"Regardless, she does her duty well..." Both ladies turned to Thranduil, blinking in surprise, they had not expected him to contribute to their little chat.

"Then I shall take great pleasure in knowing she serves the palace well, Your Majesty" Thranduil nodded and looked ahead.

"Gilwen would be so happy to have you visiting...atleast she would be happy to see one of us" Aya chuckled lightly but Idhrenniel saw beyond the anxiety flash in her eyes before she hid again.

"Oh im certain she would be...she would also be eager to see you return as well, once my grandchild forms an attachment with a person, it becomes greatly difficult to keep away from them" Idhrenniel smiled at the young dark woman who looked at her, eyes round and glittering eyes filled with hope.

The journey went on peaceful and mostly quiet. Thranduil was eager to get back home, now that his woods were free of evil and he had the thing or the one that mattered most to him at this moment. He constantly in recent times had to remind himself of his status as a King and therefore spontaneity and silly actions especially on his part had to be restrained greatly, less he lose face in the presence of his warriors. It would be a tale that he would not live down until their complete departure from Middle Earth. He looked at the vast tree line that was his home and could easily pick out the violent current of the Anduin, wondering about his son for the first time in a long while. How would Legolas take to this new development? would his son protest as he was sure nobles on the council would do upon their return or would he receive Aya warmly? Thranduil was no fool, he understood the consequences of his actions, even now he is certain of the troubling waters being stirred in court over his love interest in a creature such as she. Lifting his head up in stubborn pride, he remained set in his resolve, he had found love where he did not hope to even look for it and he would not let it go.

Night was upon the company of the elves and after covering several miles during daylight hours, they set up camp in a small clearing close to the Anduin. Aya through Thranduil's insistence had been lifted off his horse's back and stood by as she watched Thranduil issue commands to secure the perimeter and keep watch. Cenedir, taking some of his warriors, disappeared through the darkness of the trees to keep watch for the night. Other warriors went about making camp fire and proceeded with Idhrenniel's help to prepare rabbit stew for the evening.

"My Lady..." An elf with dark brown hair came over to Aya and gestured to the mat prepared on the ground. Aya smiled at the elf in gratitude, her thighs had been burning her all afternoon and needed to rest.

"She will sit with me" Aya and the ellon turned to find Thranduil standing by a fine carpet laid on the ground, Aya could not help the huff that left her lips at the thought of not having a moment to herself. Thranduil walked over to her and stood before her.

"I believe My Lady requires a bath quite urgently, it has been a while she refreshed herself..." Idhrenniel spoke as she walked over and clutched Aya's hand. Aya ever so grateful to her rescuer nodded in affirmation of her words. Thranduil looked between the two ladies, silently contemplating the request which was more of a demand.

"there is a small stream close by, we will be sure to be cautious of any trouble" Idhrenniel added to further emphasize on the desire to clean themselves up.

"Very well...you will take an escort with you regardless of the proximity of this stream"

"Certainly Your Majesty" Idhrenniel bowed and dragged Aya off as Thrandruil stood watching stonily, he had hoped to spend some time with Aya now that they were resting, he had sensed unease from her during the course of their travel and he did not like it.

Idhrenniel and Aya casually moved towards the stream and bent over to clean the dirt off their faces and necks while a warrior on the look out stood not too far behind, giving the ladies some privacy.

"Thank you...you've seen to my care from the very moment of our meeting and even now..." Aya smiled softly at the elleth with her. Idhrenniel smiled back in return.

"It has been a great pleasure for me. You seem to have quite alot to bear as King Thranduil's lady, especially his need to have you by him always" Aya sighed and looked down wistfully.

"I have wondered at my life for so long, believing that i would forever be the daughter of a Lord, hidden from the world...and now here i am, in a place i never believed possible, more so with entangled with a fate that i have tried to run from, to stop..." She spoke, fighting to keep her voice from shaking.

"...And yet, he is stubborn and determined to hold on to me with all the power he can. I cannot help but wonder why..." Idhrenniel had not expected so much from her, the poor child was burdened and with a heartache which she clearly would not speak of. Placing her hand upon the young woman's arms she lifted her up, having cleaned up as best as the conditions allowed.

"No one forsees the end of things, not even The Lady herself, The Valar's will is nor truly known until the end of a task given. Even so, i have dwelt among my kin here on Middle Earth for two ages and never had the pleasure of meeting a lovely creature such as yourself and i am certain King Thranduil strongly agrees on this" Aya giggled lightly at the compliment given and her eyes sparked in relief. Idhrenniel led her back to the camp site and settled her beside Thranduil whose eyes remained closed as he drank from his wine goblet. It was obvious they had discussed matters concerning him but he cared not, as long as Aya remained ever in his reach they could discuss the very ends of Middle Earth if it so pleased them.

Aya sighed, Thranduil had been silent most of the night as he took to sipping wine from his cup with his mind elsewhere. She turned to strike up a conversation with him only to find his piercing eyes watching her over the rim of his cup, she turned away quickly as the words froze in her throat. Clearing her throat, she bravely turned back to find Thranduil still watching her with an air of amusement around him.

"Your Majesty" She said with her head down, she knew he did not wish for her to call him that but they were in the presence of others, surely even he would not fault her under such a circumstance.

" I wish... perhaps it is best if-if you stall your intentions when we return to the palace-if only for a time..." She looked up to Thranduil whose gaze she knew was still fixed on her person.

"And why would i do such a thing?" Thranduil said as he gave his cup to a nearby guard.

"Because! Because there is still the matter of your people...Sire to act without proper regard of your peoples consideration, of your council's approval-

"-Do you imply that i am an ignorant and inconsiderate king My Lady?" Aya's eyes widened at the displeasure in his countenance and put her hands up gently.

"No! i mean no such thing" She dropped her hands and around the forest, "i have been here for a time and i am yet to get fully adapt to my new home...you cannot deny that your people do not expect you to address this situation between us officially" She would not speak frankly in the presence of others, her comfort demanding discretion but Thranduil had something else in mind.

"I would see no cause for worry meleth, i had made it clear before departure from my kingdom..." He faced her fully.

"...that i had every intention of bedding you as my queen, of course to ensure all protests are put to rest, we shall hold a wedding ceremony to keep the naysayers quiet" If Aya never asked for the ground to swallow her whole before, she certainly was hoping it did now.

All around them, snickers and whistles sounded, the entire camp had heard them. Aya stared at The ElvenKing bewildered and speechless.

"i did afterall tell you to use my name"

Aya sat and watched speechless while the insufferable elf king stood and walked to the captain of his entourage. Light chuckling was heard to the side and Aya turned swiftly to find Idhrenniel with her hand over mouth, the said elleth noted her lady's attention and coughed. Aya laid on the bedding provided for her and tried to get some sleep, praying for their journey to end quickly and save herself more embarrassing encounters with Thranduil.

Dawn broke upon the morning sky and and with it, the company of Mirkwood elves set out to complete the rest of their Journey, they had been travelling for six days now. Cenedir had sent ahead scouts to ensure their crossing over the old forest road was secured and without incident. While the servant of Morgoth had been vanquished from Arda forever, orcs bands roam scattered, leaderless and though their numbers are indeed depleted, they were no less a threat. A hungry and impatient orc was far dangerous than a coordinated one.

Aya steeled her nerve, they would soon reach home. _H_ _ome_ , once a place she was eager to run from and now a place in her heart. She wondered what Gilwen or her adoptive father Galion would say or do. Shame and guilt coursed through her body as she remembered how she had how she left them in blissful darkness. She would atone for her foolish decisions and accept whatever judgement they gave her, though in heart she prayed for their forgiveness.

The forests of Mirkwood could be seen in a distance, the light of the sun was starting to pierce the foliage of Mirkwood trees and for that, Thranduil was grateful. His forest would heal as the darkness cleared away and his people could reclaim abandoned parts of the forest. There would be no more battles to plague his forest, no more threats for his armies to engage, he would return home to peace. Discreetly, he looked upon the sole reason for embarking on this detestable voyage, he could tell something lay heavy in her mind and though they shared a bond, he could not know what troubled her, their bond while present, was still incomplete. A situation he was more than eager to remedy as quickly as he could, he thought as a grin spread across his face.

They were almost home and yet ever was The Mirkwood captain vigilant, a task he dedicated himself to with all attention. They crossed the bridge over The Anduin at last and journeyed through the old forest road, there had been no more reports of spiders since the ending of the war over the ring, Thranduil had made certain to purge Dol Guldur and any surrounding areas of nests after he dispatched several units of warriors to expunge any lingering evil in his forest. However, fighting evil for centuries had made it hard for Mirkwood elves to lose their guard to any creeping danger. Aya could help but look at the forest around, darkness had receded from the forest and the forest had more light flowing through it _. 'you know what is to be done_ ' but Aya knew the truth and she could hear their grief. Her task had begun.

 ** _Edraith lebethryn!_**

 _Help us...!_


	21. chapter 21

**Author's note:** **Hi guys! Chapter 21 is up! we're getting close! and I cannot wait to finish this story! enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All LOTR characters do not belong to me! except Aya!**

 **Chapter 21**

Breath raced as the pitter patter of feet was heard through the hallways of the palace. Gilwen would stop for no one or nothing, not when she was set her mind to focus on one goal as she ran to the entrance of the castle. When Lord Galion come over to the laundry room by the southern ends of the castle, her heart had beat with anxiety, what would bring Lord Galion here of all places? He had smiled and barely spoken a sentence before taking off.

 _Aran Thranduil and Lady Aya..._ They had found her! they had found her friend, tears gathered in her eyes as she raced to the entrance with a heart filled with elation and excitement.

Thranduil jumped down from his steed and carried an embarassed Aya from his back. She would have to get used to his attention in the presence of others since she would soon be Queen. Aya in her own right was peeved at the manner The Elven king behaved, every signal or hidden message she sent to him on the basis of his conduct was delibrately ignored, the whole of the elven guard were staring! She was about to state her displeasure when she heard feet rushing towards her and turned to see who was coming. Brown and cream white clothing clashed into her as she stood stock still blinking, she drew out of her confusion when she heard sobbing and looked to the elleth who was currently embracing her.

 _Gilwen_

Aya wrapped her arms around the sobbing elleth, "Gomen ne Gilwen chan, i left without saying anything...forgive me" the words heavy with shame. Gilwen had calmed down abit, she looked at Aya and began to speak-

-SMACK!

"Is that any way to address The King and His Lady? did i not teach you much better Gwinig?"

Gilwen clutched her head in her hands and hunched over as she gritted her teeth in response to the pain. There was only one person who talk with iron in her tone could hit the upside of her head that way.

"Naneth Einior!" Gilwen squealed in pain still clutching her head. Her grandmother had come to visit. Idhrenniel smirked at her childish granddaughter, her countenance clearly disapproving of her behaviour after reuniting for the first time in three hundred years. However, before anymore could be said, Aya grabbed Gilwen in a tight and long embrace, her body shaking as she struggled not to lose control over her emotions. Gilwen grew quiet, her heart warming as her eyes grew moist and softer. She returned her friends embrace and silent apology with as much love as she could transmit into her arms.

This was truly all nice and pretty, a heart warming and beautiful reunion indeed, but he had just returned from a much detestable journey that he had forced himself to partake in for the sake of the tearful woman in the arms of her maid. Thranduil had no patience for such frivolities especially when they interfered with his own time, a situation he was currently suffering now. He narrowed his eyes and moved to tear the two friends apart, he had things to discuss with Aya and quite frankly was weary from travelling. But as he took a step forward, he caught sight of Idhrenniel who shook her head subtly and disapprovingly with a clear glint of consequences should he interference in the moment, in her grey-blue eyes. His jaw hardened as he held his peace and watched in unveiled irritation. The two, much to Thranduil's relief, separated and allowing Gilwen to take charge in settling the luggage of the returned party.

Aya sighed as she sat in her old room in the guest quarters, all the furniture had been replaced and everything looked brand new. There was a fresh feel and silence of the room that soothed her mind of her thoughts, Aya basked in it until a knock on her door startled her.

"Come in..." Galion opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him gently, he smiled.

"I suppose...that l-" his hand shot up to silence her as Galion moved to sit beside her.

"You must be tired from so much travel...especially when in the company of one such as Aran Thranduil..."

"I did not...l-leaving...i didn't mean to cause any trouble...everything just...i thought that...it would've been better if I left" Galion sighed at the sight of his ward struggling to overcome her fear, she must've thought he was angry. Placing his hand over hers as she fisted her dress, he watched her jerk her face up to look at him and his heart clenched. Aya swallowed her tears back thickly, though it was quite obvious that her eyes watered, her guilt hit her full force at seeing her guardian again.

"What matters to me now is your safe return, I thank the valar that you are returned alive and well" Galion said softly as he smiled warmly to Aya. They spent some more time speaking on the experiences she had whilst away, before Galion let her be so she could rest in time for the feast that was being prepared in the evening.

Dinner had been an embarrasing affair for Aya, having returned to the palace, Thranduil had practically forced her to sit right by him at the high table, silencing any protests from her. Moving towards the place she felt most at peace, she opened the grand library doors as quietly as she could, of course her guards fully reinstated, were not too far behind as she went about her business. Her fingers slid over the spines of books on the shelves and faltered when she recognized one in particular...Beren and Luthien.

Shuddering, she turned from that shelf and went on to another. Lost in thought, she failed to notice another presence within the library.

"Lady Aya, i would not be surprised to find you here" .Startled, Aya twirled round to find Bereneth standing before her.

"Lady Bereneth...good eve to you" Aya bowed in greeting, she hadn't seen Bereneth since she arrived, believing her to be busy. In truth, Aya had wanted to speak with her and now seeing her here in the flesh, the words failed to form. Bereneth quietly sat down on one of the arm chairs and proceeded to read the book she had read. Aya, deciding not to say anything, turned back to find a book on the shelf she was surfing.

"i shouldn't have told you that story..." Bereneth said softly. Aya wasn't sure she heard correctly, her head turned just slightly to find Bereneth addressing her.

"excuse me?" Bereneth shut her book promptly, sighing as she did so. "If...if i knew what you were planning on doing, i never would have told you about...about Beren and Luthien, or you and...and The King". Bereneth had never thought the outcome of that discussion would lead to her fleeing or plunging Aran thranduil into a mix of wrath and sorrow. Aya sighed, any thought of having a silent moment in the library had just flown out the door. She sat down, facing Bereneth as her hands clutched the garments of her dress.

"it wasn't your fault that i left, Lady Bereneth...truthfully, i would've left eitherway" Aya sighed and looked down at the mangled cloth she was gripping. "i left all on my own...regardless of anyone's influence in the matter"

Bereneth looked down, feeling stiff and tense all over "about that...your room and in the forest, I'm..I'm sorry, it was cruel of me to treat you that way and I understand if you dont forgive me" Bereneth said as she looked back up to find Aya smiling gently at her.

"Chichi'Ue once told me, that anger is a beast that only comes out of from a forest full of hurt..."

"Chichi'Ue?" Bereneth wondered at the term.

"My Father...though I must admit, i am very curious, why did you hate me so much?" .

"Two hundred and eighty years ago...my mother was murdered by men of The South..." Aya knew from the waver of her voice that she had brooched a very sensitive subject, she let her speak nevertheless. "She was on her way to visit her kin in Lorien, but hadn't returned for weeks. So a search party was sent out. They returned with her body and Father nearly faded from it, since then he's never been the same" Bereneth looked sideways, concealing the pain that was clearly glistening her green eyes, along with shame.

"Then you came, and at first when i heard i thought justice would be served for my mother's death, but The King began to take a liking and my hatred grew..." Bereneth stopped as Aya moved beside her and took her hands.

"Gomen ne Bereneth dono" Aya opened her arms in an invitation of embrace. Bereneth, taken aback, looked at the woman before her. Bereneth flung herself into Aya's arms, she did understand the words this woman had spoken, but the tone of her voice was enough. The floodgates of tears that she had kept at bay for so long, came flowing out, with all expressions of pain flowing along with it. How long ago had anyone offered her comfort? how long had anyone shown her care? she had to hide behind a mask of coldness to keep the pain from overtaking her. And now here she was, crying her heart out to a woman she had carried disdain for.

Aya poured all the warmth she could into that one embrace. Memories of her rejection and scorn in her father's court resurfaced and unconsciously, she tightened her hold over the sobbing elleth before her. Yes, she understood, she thought as she smiled gently at Bereneth, she needed someone to blame in order to deal with her pain...a pain no one should carry for so long. Bereneth had calmed down eventually and as though she suddenly realized what she had done, she wretched herself out of Aya's embrace and turned away and began adjusting her hair and garments to distract herself from the embarrasment she felt.

"D-Dont think we're friends all of a sudden! t-this changes nothing" A giggle errupted in the air and Bereneth turned to find Aya's sleeve over her mouth as she tried to hide her giggle, it brought a smile to her face.

"You should laugh more...it suits you better" Bereneth said with a pinch of bitterness. Aya blushed darkly, surprised Bereneth would compliment her...Did she hit her head on the way here? No matter, she was glad, she had found a friend in Bereneth...Somewhat.

"So should you..." Aya said smiling as she looked at Bereneth who was surprised. Bereneth returned her smile and looked down.

"i am sorry for how i treated you, i went too far"

"Bereneth all is forgiven, let the past be that and only that...the past" Aya said as she rose, she had dealt with one issue, but there lay another far more serious issue to deal with...The forest.

"You know...i could show you a thing or two about the ways of elven court, seeing that you'll be married to Aran Thranduil soon" Aya swivelled round to face the elleth before her.

"What do you mean? and how do you even know if he intends to do that?"

"On his departure, he notified the court of his intentions to make you his Queen"

"So the whole kingdom knows about this??" At this Bereneth snorted, rolling her eyes impatiently.

"Yes! now do you want my offer or not??" Bereneth asked as Aya turned to rush out of the library.

"Ah, yes i would certainly appreciate that, thank you! " Aya stopped for a beat as she turned to smile at Bereneth and then took off. Bereneth shook her head, now that she had returned, the palace would be quite noisy.

Aya had one destination, he certainly had a lot of explaining to do. He goes doing things according to his whim and now she will have no peace!. She was about to knock on the study when she heard a voice "Enter". Opening the door, she bowed in greeting.

"i could hear you stamping your feet from a mile away, what has you so disturbed?" Thranduil had expected the outburst she was exhibiting now. Aya looked like she could burn the elf before her in cinders, moving toward him she literally growled

"you told the whole kingdom! you announced to the whole kingdom you were marrying me?? the whole of Middle Earth would surely have news of this by now, no discretion was given without truly informing-Oh!" she jumped in the middle of her uncharacteristic tirade, startled at the sudden proximity between herself and The ElfKing, when did he move? she lost her train of thought as she sighted the look he gave her, unconsciously licking her lips as they suddenly went dry.

Thranduil's eyes flashed a tone darker as he caught sight of the slight movement, he had initially meant to throw her off her rant by startling her...but now, his mind had other ideas as he moved forward. The room suddenly felt hotter as she saw Thranduil advancing on her with a devillish smirk on his face, her feet reacted before her mind, moving back as he came upon her and THUD! gasping lightly, her heart thumped wildly in her chest. How had the situation changed from a scolding to this?? she was trapped in a corner, literally. Thranduil seeing this, widened his smirk in glee...good. He stood before her with no ounce of decency for her personal space and placed a hand on the wall before, effectively trapping her from attempting to flee, not that she'd have a chance regardless.

"W-what are d-doing?" Aya whispered out as she turned away, she would not look into his eyes, no she could not for it would be her undoing.

"I would say it is quite obvious, wouldn't you? you know...It is considered rude not to face your King when he addresses you...lirimaer" Thranduil's voice deepened, speaking in effect of his desire for her, and he made it very obvious as his long slender finger trailed down her check to her slightly bare collar bone, hanging it softly at the bust of her dress.

The only thing holding her treacherous body up was the knee Thranduil had lodged in between her legs, to keep her falling and most likely from running as well.

"I would not be so discourteous, but your majesty i-is, is..." Aya's face was burning from embarassment, that she would think of such things to say. But Thranduil was not having it.

"Is what?" he drawled, smirking as he pressed himself further into her, relishing her squeal. Clasping a hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe she made such a sound though but she had no choice, she had felt it...h-hi-his s-sword pressing into her inner thighs. Try as she may, she could not move back any further away from him and into the wall.

"I-it is inappropriate t-to t-to-touch me this way!" Aya struggled to speak as she tried to push him away with her hands spread on his frame. It was late at night and they were alone, what did she think would happen? she'd have her say and then leave after he'd listen to her demands? she forgot something quickly how passionate Thranduil really was.

"would you prefer I take you to the dinning hall and ravish you there? on the table perhaps?" he whispered huskily as he snatched her arms from his chest and drew her from the wall and wrapped an arm around her small waist.

Without meaning to, Aya looked up in disbelief and realized her mistake too late. Thranduil let his desire flare through his eyes as he trapped her in his gaze. He pushed her back against the wall and went for her lips, his hands roamed over her body. Thinking she heard a knock, Aya tried to pry herself from his grasp whilst fighting the fire set ablaze wherever his hands touched.

"T-Thranduil, s-someone w-will see us l-like this!" she whimpered as all her efforts to escape his hold was futile. Thranduil had begun assaulting the crook of her neck, not bothering to give any answer to her, her squealing and moans fueling his need to feel her more.

"Ahem" The two jumped apart, Aya took this opportunity to put some distance between herself and the elf who was nigh from binding himself to her on the way. She was even more embarrased when she saw Galion by the door. Red faced, she bowed quickly and said her greetings while dashing out.

Thranduil remained unfazed and quite frankly, annoyed by the interruption, standing proudly as though he had not just been caught taking a great deal of liberties with his councilor's ward. Said councilor raised an eye brow as a statement. Thranduil rolled his eyes, here it comes.

"another second and you would've bound yourself to her...on the wall" Galion folded his arms, his stern face directed to a very unamused King.

"I was going to, had you not interrupted"

Thranduil didn't know how long he would keep himself in check, everytime they were alone, he found it difficult to resist touching her. It was not as though he couldn't take her, in truth there was nothing stopping him as Elven culture dictates marriage through consummation. However, it would be a disservice to her dignity if he did not perform any kind of ceremony to make it official for her. But by The Valar, he wanted her.

"it seems i may have to appoint a chaperone afterall"

"Indeed? and if I refuse?"

"As her official guardian, I have the authority to send her away...i wonder what she'll think of Rivendel, she's expressed some interest in visiting Lord Elrond's last homely home" Galion smiled at Thranduil's blanching face.

"you wouldn't dare" Thranduil snarled.

"not if you refrain from trying to seduce her Aran nin" Galion sighed, the real matter for his coming was about to set Mirkwood on fire "in other news...We've received word from the border...Your Son Hirnin Legolas is on his way here " Galion's shoulders raised slightly as they grew tense.

"Legolas...often had I wondered about his return, though I sense there is more to tell me" Thranduil's piercing eyes fell on Galion, waiting for the councilor to speak.

"Ah-Yes, He is in the companionship of two people...an elleth and a dwarf..." Galion could have sworn Thranduil turned sickly at the mention of the dwarf, and it truly would have been amusing only...Thranduil despised dwarves, and never hesitated to show it. The eery silence set Galion on edge, most likely the dwarf would either be turned away or thrown in a cell in a dungeon. Either way, he was not eager to find out.

"I see...when he arrives, send him to me"

"As you wish Aran Nin" Galion bowed and left, greatly disturbed by the lack of reaction Thranduil had displayed just then. He himself may not like dwarves but he held some sympathy for this one, if Legolas knew his father, he'd leave the dwarf be.

Thranduil returned to his desk, so his son had returned at last, with a dwarf and woman in tow...this would be a reunion and an explanation.


	22. chapter 22

**Author's Note:** **So i managed to squeeze in another chapter at the same time, which is great! took some out of me but nevertheless, here is 22!**

 **Disclaimer:** **LOTR characters do not belong to me! except Aya!**

 **Chapter 22**

It was morning, Aya groaned as she hid her face in her palms, though she was alone in her room. She would surely die of embarrasment when she saw Thranduil again. Biting her lip as she squeezed her sheets gently, she felt heat rush to her face and...down there, between her legs. There was no denying it, if Gallion had not interfered when he did, she'd be a married woman by now, a thought that made her face heat up even more.

' _What's wrong with me??'_ Aya didn't understand it, while she acknowledged her feelings for him, last night told her another thing, she wanted him, maybe just as much as he wanted her. One thing was certain, she was fighting herself far more than she was fighting off Thranduil. She released a shudder at thought.

The door burst open as Gilwen ran inside and grabbed Aya's hand, The dark beauty ought to have been accustomed to her lively morning attitude but couldn't help but startle at being caught dwelling on impure thoughts of a certain elf.

"You won't believe who just walked into the palace!" Gilwen squealed as she bounced in front of a confused Aya.

SMACK! Aya looked behind her flinching friend to find her grandmother behind her with her hand raised.

"Naneth!" Gilwen cried while she rubbed the back of her head.

"I believe there is a certain decorum to which we must address the future Queen Gwinig" Idhrenniel said as she walked further into the room, turning to Aya, she bowed in greeting "My lady, a good day to you"

Aya flushed at the titled Idhrenniel had given her, "And a good day to you Idhrenniel, Gilwen...what is going on?" They helped her get ready for the day as Gilwen prepared her bath and her grandmother sifted through her closet to find a dress to wear.

"Didn't you hear?? Prince Legolas has returned! and after so long"

Gilwen squealed excitedly, splashing drops of water in the air. Aya felt the blood in her face drain, Prince Legolas? Thranduil's Son was here in the palace? she remembered the elf and the dwarf she had met in the forest on her way to Lorien. As much as it would've been a good thing to see them again, but under this circumstance, where she was officially bethrothed to The King, his father...what would he say?

"Aya? are you alright?" Gilwen frowned, zapping Aya from her troubled thoughts.

"hmm? yes...yes i am fine" She would try to be atleast. Rising from the bath, Aya prepared herself, donning her blue kosode which turns out to be her favorite one. She would head to the kitchens to fetch her breakfast, it would do no good to hide within her chambers.

Thranduil sat on his throne, his royal ensemble intact as he waited for Legolas, a _dwarf,_ of all creatures in Middle Earth to grow some sort of attachment to, it was one of those dull greedy midgets living beneath the mountains. The elven guard's announcement echoed through the throne hall and the doors opened as they ushered in his son.

Legolas walked gallantly to the platform before the throne and bowed in greeting to his father.

"Ion'nin, you've return home..." There was much to be said between father and son, Thranduil knew this on the day Legolas left that battlefield in the ruins of Dale.

"Adar, i am glad to see you in good health... i heard of the attack while i was away" Legolas said as he watched his father descend from the thrown.

"Yes...the forest is free and we are on the path to recovery...i also heard of your trails across the realms of middle earth"

Legolas looked down, smiling only just slightly, nodding in affirmation of his father's words.

"Yes, a lot has transpired over the months of travel the fellowship embarked on. And from what i hear, a lot has happened here as well...they say that the Mirkwood King journeyed to Lorien on a retrieval mission" Thranduil turned away, walking around the platform as he listened to his son.

"I do not see any point in reminiscing the past, what is done, is done" Thranduil turned to face his son.

"yes, though i thought it strange you would go yourself rather than send an emissary, if contact with Lorien was of utmost importance...unless-"

" -your point?" Thranduil raised his head up, surely his son did not expect him to offer explanations for his actions.

" Is it true? you've bound your heart to another...and plan to make her queen" Legolas waited to hear his father's words. Thranduil looked away.

"my fea, unknown to me...no, i had known of its connection but i remained powerless to stop or change it, had found hers and accepted her as my fea mate...such it would seem, is the will of the Valar" Thranduil registered the silence, hoping his son would not see things differently but for what they truly were.

Legolas did not know how to take this news, he needed to hear what his father had to say, to say he was largely unprepared for this, was a heavy understatement. His father was the one elf he least expected to fall in love, let alone with a woman whom he hears is of strange origins.

"...very well then, i shall reserve my judgement until i meet this mortal everyone is talking about" Thranduil refrained from correcting his son's statement but decided against it, he'll find out sooner or later, though he will have to speak to her about this as soon as he was done here.

"Indeed...and i hear you did not come alone..." Thranduil's silence spoke volumes over his displeasure of being forced to accomodate a dwarf, the woman he could manage fairly easily but a dwarf was noisy, smelly and usually drunk on foolishness, gold or mead.

"Adar, Gimli has been my friend throughout the war and after, i owe him my life" a lie of course, if anything Legolas often found himself saving his friend but Adar really didn't need to know this and neither did Gimli, for he would never let him live it down.

"An elf befriending a dwarf, much less one who by sheer fortune managed to somehow save his son's life, is a thing so unheard of that i would call it a wonder..." Thranduil moved to the look beyond his vast throneroom.

"Adar it is only for a short while, we will on from here to continue our travels"

"and the woman you brought with you?" Thranduil turned a skeptical eye to watch his son as he looked away, narrowing his ice blue eyes, he faced Legolas fully.

"what is it that you do not tell me?"

"We found her by the banks of The Anduin, she is of elven race and yet speaks a foreign language, one i have never heard before, i had thought you would know" Thranduil bristled at the words coming from Legolas.

"did she carry anything on her?" If what Legolas was telling him, then it could be that another cross over had happened, just like the one with his beloved.

"No, she was barely conscious when we found her, she carried nothing with her" Legolas shook his head, his father seemed to know something, but whatever it was, he would not share it.

"and where is this woman now?"

"i sent her to the infirmary to have Meniel look at her..."

"very well, we shall resolve this at another time, in the mean time get some rest, there will be a feast tonight in honour of your return"

"thank you Adar...it is good to be home again" Legolas smiled a bit before he turned to leave.

" I've missed you as well Ion'nin" Thranduil spoke to the empty hall before taking his leave to his study. A dwarf companion to his son, under his roof and a woman he suspected came from another world, he was in for a long day indeed.

Aya was in the kitchens when she heard some gossip over an elleth and dwarf who accompanied the prince. She remained indifferent to their gossip until something caught her attention.

"did you hear? that poor elleth, she's been babbling a language unheard of before"

"i heard they found her somewhere by The Anduin, must be the work of orcs"

"eitherway, Meniel will take care of her" Without wasting anymore time, Aya let her curiousity lead her to the healing halls. It would also be an opportunity to pay a visit to the healer Meniel, she had not seen her since her last brush with death. Shuddering, she walked on the path she knew would lead her there, her guards not far behind.

"Well well if it isn't my favourite patient, good day to you My Lady" Meniel bowed in greeting as she watched Aya walk in.

"Meniel-dono please, there is no need for titles between us" Aya raised her hands in embarassment.

"Normally i would deem it so, with the number of times i pull you from death, but as the future Queen, i must accord you the respect of your station" Aya truly felt uncomfortable with the treatment the entire kingdom was forced to give her, thanks to Thranduil, but it was understandable.

"Very well then, i was curious to see the woman who was brought here, if you do not mind that is"

"Ah so you heard, she's right-"

"Hime sama!" a shout rang out through the healing halls as Meniel was about to direct her to the patient. Aya's head snapped ahead, she knew that voice! N-No it can't be...

"Hime Sama! Watashi wa anata ga anzen ni shite kurete ureshi desu!"

"Let me go! M-Mikata!" Aya pushed past Cenedir and another guard who had placed themselves between her and the hysterical patient babbling an unknown language. Aya ran to the dark haired elleth who was stumbling on her feet, most likely weak.

"You're alive! you're here!" Aya cried as she clutched on her friend who had crumbled on the floor from exhaustion.

"Meniel! Meniel please help her!" Aya turned to the healer in a tearful plea, Meniel moved swiftly into action, snapping other healers standing by, into action by giving out orders. The weakened woman lifted unto a bed as Meniel began mixing herbs and other ingredients together.

Aya stood by and let the head healer work, shaking with a rush of relief that overwhelmed her, and with that she fainted as darkness took her.

"My lady!" Cenedir caught her just in time before she hit the floor, carrying her to a bed, whoever that woman was, she had deeply affected Lady Aya and he wanted to know why. Right now, he had to see to his lady's well being. It seems as though Lady Aya could understand her strange tongue, with good fortune they may be able to find out what happened to her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** **Well! i certainly didn't expect this, I'll give ya that. I am excited to know where this is all going and what part Mikata plays but for now? Chapter 23! enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **LOTR characters do not belong to me at all! except the OC's!**

 **Chapter 23**

"My Lady?" Aya stirred, her head foggy and eyes blurry. Slowly the images above her became clearer as she blinked her eyes open.

"My Lady you're awake" Aya looked around to find Meniel Cenedir, Galion and Belthion? hovering around her. Sitting upright she wondered what had happened.

"Why am i here? what happened? Belthion? when did you return?" so much was going on in her head. Meniel came with a cup and placed in her hands.

"Here, drink this, it will make your dizziness go away" Meniel said as Aya drank the bittersweet mixture from the cup, grimacing as the sour taste hit her teeth. Meniel looked at Cenedir who was assigned to watch her and nodded.

"You seem to recognize our new patient, how do you know her?" Meniel spoke seeing Aya was stable enough to talk. Aya turned to Meniel, her eyes widened as she tried to get out of bed but was stopped by the strong grip on her shoulder. Meniel was in no mood to face the wrath of Thranduil today, especially when Lady Aya was involved.

"You'll have to stay bed and rest My Lady, or The King will have our hides" Aya nodded, calming her beating heart down.

"How is she? how is Mikata??" she asked Meniel as she grabbed her hand, silently pleading for the head healer's answer.

"The Elleth is fine, for the most part she's been treated the worst of her injuries and she will be well looked after. Now, I'm sure what _we_ would all like to know is, how you know this strange Elleth" Meniel like the others present, patiently waited for a response to her question. Aya drew a deep breath, slightly shaking.

"She was my hand maiden and friend from before I came here..." Meniel gasped and the others bore grim faces. Galion stepped forward to hold Aya's hand, Aya jerked up to meet his warm eyes, full of concern for her.

"I know it is of great shock to you, and you may not speak if you wish, but it would be of great help if you told us what you know" He clasped his ward's hand in both his hands and waited for her to speak. Aya nodded, shuddering as she started to speak.

"only few of you know that I come from a place far from Middle Earth...in this other place, I held the status of princess in my father's land...Yamamoto Kuzo sama, but it was common knowledge that he was not my real father" Aya turned to her far right where Mikata was sleeping. "Mikata was my only handmaiden and the only one i trusted while growing up" Aya frowned as she thought over a lot of things that she had discovered recently.

Galion was raptly attentive to every word spoken, everyone present was. What had happened to his ward whilst she stayed in Lorien? Thranduil had not spoken a word to him so far.

"While i was in Lorien, i found out the truth from Lady Galadriel's mirror" Meniel gasped loudly with her hand over her mouth.

"you looked into The Lady of Light's Mirror??" She was awed, she had only heard of the legendary mirror of The Lady Galadriel, for it was priviledge reserved for very few to see into it. Not many had the honour of even seeing it let alone using the mirror. Aya nodded.

"My mother was elven, her name was Amariel..." Galion grew white at her words, he knew that name. Drawing back from Aya, he shook with disbelief.

"You have the blood of the Valar within you...this explains everything now" Galion spoke with reverence and it made them all wonder.

"What do you mean blood of the Valar?" Cenedir looked to Galion, Galion turned to the rest to explain.

"She is daughter to Lady Amariel, who was daughter to Yavannah, The Valar of all forest life and of earth..." Silence ensued, followed by blatant disbelief.

"It is true...but i am still halfelven, my father was a man of the south, of Haradh origins..." Galion's eyes grew wide and she would've laughed, except she understood the gravity of her admission. The elven council would balk at the idea of a halfelven Queen with Haradhrim blood in her veins.

"Does Aran Thranduil know of this?" Aya nodded.

"I expect he would, he and Lady Galadriel would've spoken of this while he was in Lorien"

Galion drew a deep breath, this matter was far serious than he could've imagined. His ward was Yavanna's granddaughter, that was why the forest bonded with her. She has the power of The Valar in her blood. The council would have mixed feelings over this matter but knowing his King, Thranduil would not back down, especially since he was the King and his fea had chosen already. Elves only mated once.

"But i don't understand...how is Mikata here?" Did she have elven magic? or did something else happen?.

"there is also the matter of her strange language" Belthion who had been silent since she woke up, Belthion was meant to be at the borders, he wasn't supposed to come back so soon. Something was wrong.

"It is Japanese...a language from the land I come from...maybe if she learnt elvish it'll be easier to communicate" Aya said.

"finding a tutor should-"

"-be my responsibility" Legolas walked into the healing halls, he stopped by the sleeping elleth's bed, tucking a few dark strands that had fallen on her face to the side. he looked up and his deep blue eyes met Aya's bright eyes. Meniel silently and quickly ushered everyone out of the rooms. Glad for her help, Legolas nodded in gratitude.

The feeling was not mutual for Aya, if anything she had hoped to avoid this meeting for as long as she could. Looking down on her hands, she addressed the situation head on.

"I take it you heard everything?"

" For the most part, yes...though i must say when we parted ways, i never expected to see you again, let alone as the one the entire kingdom has been raving about" Aya swallowed, she sensed the underlying current of distrust and anger. Legolas narrowed his eyes, his mind was not playing tricks back then afterall, he was right to be suspicious.

"You knew who I was, didn't you? we've never met before but i could tell you recognized something. You saw him, you saw my father when you looked at me" Aya looked at him boldly, she had her reasons and she was not sorry for being secretive, even if the end of such actions resulted to foolishness and unnecessary heartache.

"I could not tell you nor anyone anything, I could not risk him being hurt, i thought leaving Mirkwood would change things but instead it made our bond stronger" Legolas frowned, he didn't know what to think, she had run because she wanted to protect Adar?

"You have elven blood in you" There was a silent accusation there and she caught it. She shook her head.

"No, at the time i didn't know anything...i didn't even know when i had began to love him, especially since i had every reason not to"

"What do you mean?" Legolas might have had an idea but wanted her to speak as well. Aya smiled sadly.

"When i first came here scared, alone and with no knowledge of this place, The King thought me a danger to the kingdom and even though i had tried to explain...he didn't listen" Legolas looked away, sympathy blooming in his heart, he was well aware of the notoriety of his father's 'hospitality' having witnessed it countless times. No doubt she was thrown into the dungeons until father deemed her innocent and harmless.

"After Lord Galion took me under his guidance, i thought to flee when i could and when i did..." Aya looked at him, wanting him to see what was there, wanting him to understand "...it wasn't for the same reason anymore"

"You thought that by running, Adar would cease loving you?" Aya nodded, even though she knew it sounded foolish now. Legolas snorted.

"You must not know elves or Adar, we love only once...and once we do, even we can't stop it" he said as he looked to the elleth sleeping a few beds away. Turning back to her, he continued " Adar would still have loved you regardless of you running from him and from what i hear, he went beyond our borders just to bring back, he chose not to let you go"

"I know that now" Aya said, the feeling of guilt looming within her. Thranduil would have to, no...he would be forced to, it was either her or his people.

"I do not fault you for doing what you did, or lying...your intentions were kind even though they were misguided" Aya nodded slowly, shocked that he would say such words. "To be fair, even I wouldn't blame Adar for choosing to bind with you, you are as fair as they say you are" Aya looked away, feeling her face grow hot at the compliment.

"T-thank you..."

"And I do look forward to getting to know the future Queen of Mirkwood"

"A-ah, I would not mind returning the gesture either" Aya gave a small smile to Legolas. Her eyes suddenly sparkled as she remembered something "What about Master Gimli? I heard he had accompanied you here...is he well?" Legolas smirked, ever since he came, Gimli had been grumbling bitterly over the lack of meat in the foods they served him, though he simmered down once he tasted the wine.

"Gimli is settling in as best as a dwarf would without his comforts-"

"Ah! Legolas! there ya are! been wanderin' this bloody place lookin' all over fer ya! is the Lassie awake yet?" Legolas rolled his eyes, speak of the devil, leave it to Gimli to bellow the palace down over a small matter.

"You realize you're in the healing halls, Meniel will not take too kindly to you disturbing her patients-"

"Oh! if it isn't the Lassie from a few moon's ago! what in the devil are ya doin' here??" Gimli interrupted Legolas again, quickly recognizing the woman they came across during their travels. Aya tried not giggle at their antics, especially Gimli who seemed to enjoy teasing the prince.

"Did ya finally find a place to stay?"

"No I didn't, though Mirkwood is my home now" Aya said hiding her smile behind her sleeve. Gimli snorted and Aya could see where the prince was picking up some of his unelven like habits. Thranduil would not be happy to finding a dwarf influencing his son's habits.

"Not much of a home here! not when you could come with us to the glittering caves! now thers a place to call a home!" Legolas shook his head, it was clear he did not know whom he was addressing.

"The glittering caves?" Aya looked to Legolas who smiled in apology for his friend's crude and unrefined attitude.

"Aye Lassie! there ain't no gem or rock you won't look to find there! and all the meat you can eat! right off the bone! ya certainly won't find any fairy food there! or a fairy King with a nas-" Legolas quickly clamped his hand over Gimli's running mouth.

"You realise you're speaking to the future Queen of Mirkwood, show some respect mellon nin" Legolas whispered hotly to the dwarf whose eyes widened at the revelation.

"Oh!" Gimli looked pointing to Aya who smiled gently, then to Legolas who smirked back at him.

"yer the Queen??" Gimli's cheeks turned red realising his blunder. "Ah well! ah suppose, that uh', t-thats fair then! y-you know...I met a Queen buhfur" Legolas sighed, he had seen this coming, Gimli was about to launch into his story again, one he had told for a thousand times.

"Oh? What was she like?" Aya had asked and Legolas held in his groan, she had fallen for Gimli's bait.

"Oh she was...she was the most beautaful elf queen i ever laid ma eyes on...ga'me three of her hairs, what i would do to look upon her fair face again" Gimli sighed.

"She must be very beautiful if you speak of her as such" Aya giggled at the dwarf's blushing face.

"Aye! ah i mean yer beautaful too and you've got pretty eyes and nice hair" Aya smiled, however she caught the look on Legolas' face, turning to the direction he was looking, she saw Mikata still sleeping, she looked back to find him staring at her and she smiled in understanding before returning to listen more of Gimli's praise over his elf queen.

"As ah was sayin'!..." Gimli continued his long story over his first meeting with this queen and later into his story, Aya found out that he spoke of none other than Lady Galadriel. she would not blame him though, The Lady tended to have that effect on every one who met with her. It was a while before an irritated Meniel returned and drove the prince and the dwarf away, anymore and they would cause further distress to her patients who were resting.

Aya was finally released from the healing halls after Meniel had deemed her well enough to be on her way. She had to return to her room before Gilwen and Idhrenniel began to worry, there was a feast to attend tonight afterall. But more importantly, she thought of Belthion, who had returned to the palace earlier than expected, what would force him away from his station?

In the King's study, Belthion stood before Thranduil.

"You're certain of this?"

"Yes Aran nin, extensive investigations were carried out with the aid of the maiar Radagast The Brown who confirmed it" He didn't want to accept it, but it was the truth and there was nothing that he could do to change it.

"And did he have any alternative to offer?" Thranduil's heart broke though he would not show it, this news was most disheartening even more so now that darkness had finally been lifted from his kingdom at along last.

"No Aran Nin, he estimates by the end of the year, four months from now...the life of forest will die out" and all those within it.

After ages of calling this forest his home, the single most greatest fear nursed in the Elven King's heart, was at his door step.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The following days found Aya spending more time in the healing halls, coincidentally each time she visited, she bumped into Legolas, though it was no surprise to her anymore, as it had been on the first day she saw him.

Mikata had woken up six days before and while she did not understand the healers and the fluid language so foreign to her, she at least understood their actions and body language. Aya had been present since then to ensure the communication gap was filled. Upon her friends waking, Aya had observed the drastic change. Mikata was no longer human but an elleth, her pale skin a sharp contrast to her straight jet black hair.

" **Mikata chan, what happened to you? what about every one?** " To say Aya had not been dying to know about her home and father would be a flat out lie.

" **Hime sama, I'm glad you're alright..** **and do not fear, Yamamoto-sama had managed to drive back Matou-sama's forces and secure their victory...your father is alive** " hearing that made her tremble as she fought to receive the news calmly. Tears threatened to drop and Aya closed her eyes, relief washed over her as she clutched the garments of her kosode. Her father, Chichi'Ue was alive! he was alright! However.

" **If Chichi'Ue won then, how are you here? how did you get here?** "

Mikata looked away, how was she to tell Hime-sama the truth? even she had yet to come to terms with it.

" **Mikata chan? what's wrong?** " Aya leaned in closer, frowning in concern at her friend's sudden silence.

" **I...I died before the battle had ended..** **.one of Matou's men struck me with his sword...** " Mikata shrugged the part of her garment where a permanent white scar on her chest. Seeing the scar that would always be a reminder, Aya let her tears fall. She had saved her life and yet had lost hers return.

 **"Mikata I-"** Aya started shakily but Mikata shook her head.

" **Please Hime-sama, do not feel sorry for me** " Mikata looked up and closed her eyes, her voice relaying her tearful feelings as she tried to hold them but truthfully, she felt nothing but relief, she had not failed her lord afterall. " **I'm so relieved, I thought I would never see you again, that you would share the same fate as I in death...so please do not mourn for me** "

" **I won't!** " Aya forced out as she flung herself unto to Mikata, sobbing as she did. Her father was safe! and her dearest friend was here with her!

As they happily chatted about their time apart, they heard the door open and they saw Legolas stroll in. Aya turned when she heard a tiny gasp from Mikata and turned to find her looking down at her pale long fingers.

"Good day to you My Lady Aya...and to you as well Gilith" Aya subtly raised a brow at the name he called her friend.

"Starlight?" She looked to him for an explanation as he turned to her.

"Since she is an elleth now, i thought she would need a name befitting her new life here" Aya smiled at the gesture, while she wasn't sure about her friend receiving another name to be used official, she was grateful Legolas had taken it upon himself to care for Mikata personally. That alone assured her all would go well for her friend.

 **" Good day to you your Highness"** Mikata returned Legolas greeting as well as she could in her position from her bed, though she did so shyly.

"She is grateful and appreciates the time you have taken to come and see her while she recovers" Aya said smiling to Legolas she translates to the confused prince. She turned from Mikata completely, whose eyes shot up to search the intentions of her Lady by altering her translation.

 **" Hime Sama, you twist my words, i merely offer greetings only and nothing more..."**

"She also says she would not mind your company once she has regained her full strength" Mikata blanched as she caught some of the words Aya used.

Why was she doing this?? She watched as Legolas smiled softly to her and bowed, saying something in response but she had a feeling he meant to see her again. There they were again, the bubbly feeling that rose gently in her chest everytime her dark eyes rested on his beautiful face, but she tear through them with the sharpness of the reality that was their stations in life.

Legolas bowed once again and left, while he would have loved to stay a little longer, there were pressing matters he had to attend to. Aya turned to Mikata once she heard the soft thud of the doors at the entrance closing.

 **" Do not fight it..."** Aya leveled her gaze with Mikata, she let a soft smile form on her lips and watched the uncertainty flash across her friend's face. Mikata's fists twisted into the sheets relaying her obvious discomfort. **"This is our home now and even though it is of great difficulty, we must learn to adapt in everything...including love"** Mikata sighed and whispered.

 **"** **I'm scared and confused...forgive me Hime-sama but this-i've never done this before much less where is a prince is concerned...!"**

Aya knew what she meant, to say her love affair with The Elven King had been a tumultous one, was grossly understated. Aya smiled to herself, as frustrating as it was, Thranduil had made certain to prove there was nowhere she would run to that he would not follow. The thought bloomed a flush of desire in her stomach that took her by surprise. Those blue eyes blazing with heat as they pinned their sight upon her. A dark thought bloomed in her mind, there was one place she could go where he wouldn't follow...

 **"Hime Sama** **?"** Aya was drawn out of her thoughts as Mikata or was it Gilith now, who called to her.

 **"You'll be fine Mikata-Chan, you'll find this place a lot more different than where we come from, and perhaps...maybe even better"** The pale elleth blinked her uncertainties from her dark eyes. Looking at her mistress walk out of the healing hall, she sighed deeply. Her friend had grown, she could tell there was something different about her, she seemed...stronger.

Aya walked the silent hallways and stopped briefly after she passed a dark corner.

"I know you're there" Aya turned to the corner and waited patiently. A chuckle filled the enclave as a figure stepped into the light. Thranduil in his full height stood before her and Aya watched him silently and waited expectantly for his explanation to come. Without so much as a warning, Thranduil slammed his lips on her mouth, not caring to ask for permision into the caverns of her mouth. Feeling her body hit the wall, with no room to escape, Aya hotly flushed and stuttering, tried to reason with the hungry elf attacking her lips but Thranduil was having none of it. All week he had tried to restrain from touching her, but those soft sweet lips had continued to tease him and taunt him...he found himself fighting a losing battle.

"Ahem" the clearing of throat forced them apart, and both parties turned to the source of their interruption. Galion stood trying to avoid the burning glare Thranduil shot at him. Aya however, was indeed very grateful, Valar knows the length Thranduil would have gone to indulge his desires upon her. Excusing herself, she quickly left the hallway for The King and his Advisor to speak.

"I imagine it must be hard to restrain yourself, but does his majesty intend to sneak around, jumping atop my ward every chance you get?" Thranduil's glare remained as he raised his chin up unrepentedly at the admonishing look Galion was so fond of giving him recently.

"I do not see any reason to wait any longer for unneccesary delays" Thranduil smirked, turning to walk to his study, with his stolen pleasures put to an abrupt end by none other than his dear uprightly and uptight advisor, he saw no reason to linger in the hallway. Galion, hot on the Kings trail, retorted with disbelief at Thranduils daring and brazen attitude.

"You cannot seriously think to dishonour her this way or our customs! Thranduil as King, your duty to your people still stands!"

"Do not speak to me of duty! i know of its price!" Thranduil stood stiffly, his words slithering from his tongue.

"And yet i find you solely intent in mating with my ward in an empty hallway" Thranduil did not deny his accusation, rather remained quiet and Galion felt an uncertainty settle in the air.

"Something is wrong...I sense it, no matter my coaxing, she hides something from me"

"Breaking customs to pursue an undue mating will not-" Thranduil turned sharply to face Galion who almost back away at the conviction in his friend's eyes.

"- I will not lose her! Customs be damned if it means she is safe!" Galion frowned, confused at the statement, surely Aya was no longer in any sort of danger.

"You think she will come to harm" it wasn't a question. Galion knew his king well enough to know Thranduil never did anything by impulse, his actions mostly and characteristically being intentional.

"I don't just think...i feel it as shadows lurking in the corners" His ice blue eyes looked to Galion showing him the fear that had nestled there. Galion sighed looking down.

"Really, never in a thousand years would I imagine you falling in love...or putting that love above every other thing, it is not a version of you I am yet used to" Thranduil looked away wistfully and Galion could only assume that his thoughts were filled with her.

"Rest assured Thranduil, she will be kept safe at all costs" Galion spoke placing his hand on the King's shoulder for comfort and emphasis. Thranduil acknowledged the pledge with a silent nod.

Night had come and with it, unwanted desires and thoughts swirling. Aya looked out her small window, the moon was beautiful tonight, her bright eyes glowed as they reflected the beam of light shooting into her room. The forest cried to her every night since her return. Her time was coming. She rose quietly and sat by her mirror, brushed her hair and rubbed scented oils on her neck and wrists. Tonight, just this once in her life, she wanted to be selfish, for what she had secretly craved for but never was braved enough to take for herself. A tear slid down her cheek, it was not fair, no, even so, she would take this chance, it may be her last one.

Thranduil watched the fire crackled in the fireplace as the flames ate through the wood. He nestled a cup of wine inbetween his slender fingers. Feeling himself grow greatly irritated by the minute, he wondered how long the presence outside his door would linger before they decided to go away. Turning his back to door, he ignored it altogether, focusing his thoughts elsewhere. A knock finally sounded on his doors and he sighed.

"Enter" he would deal with the intrusive fool that sought to meet him here at this unholy hour. The doors creaked open and Thranduil fixed his sights on the figure who dared to come to him.

"Your Majesty...May the stars shine upon our meeting" Aya had moved to stand before him and Thranduil felt his pulse spike as he inhaled the subtle rose scent emitting from her body. His eyes darkened as they travelled to her neck line, cleavage peeped from beneath her robes. Thranduil looked to meet her eyes and his jaw tensed, she was avoiding his gaze.

"To what do i owe this unexpected visit?" Thranduil set his cup down.

"I could not sleep...I thought i could find rest in your company until I'm able to retire to my room" Aya spoke softly, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

"Leave" Aya was stunned. She frowned and wondered, why would he not want her here? perhaps she overrestimated herself. Daring, she wanted to know why.

"Why would you send me away? Is what I ask unacceptable to you?" Thranduil turned to the fireplace and watched the fire burn in its glorious heat. A heat that reflected in his eyes and began to flow in his blood. He looked at the creature before him, come was she to him in nothing but robes. Ever bewitching in her beauty, but tonight, tonight was different. He had not summoned her, rather she on her own accord came to him. Surely she did not understand the effect of her presence here in his chambers at such a secret hour. It was almost as though she was begging him to have his way with her.

"Tis you and I alone in my chambers with no one here to chaperone my actions...your virtue is not safe with me as we are now. Return to your chambers"

"And if i wish to still to stay?" Aya swallowed thickly, never before had she come in the dead of the night to meet with a man, and yet here she stood, naked beneath her thick robes, silently asking to be devoured by an elf who made his desires very blunt to her.

"Then you do so at your own peril..." Thranduil moved and stood close to her, their breaths mingling as they each watched the other.

"Leave Lirimaer, I fear that I would not want to restrain myself should you stay any further" Aya looked up to meet Thranduils eyes, clamping down on her fears, she pressed her body to him boldly. Thranduil without another word, grabbed Aya by her arms and took her lips, ravishing them. With hungry eyes fixed on her, Thranduil swept her up off her feet and laid her gently on the velvet coverings of the bed. Parting her robes he shuddered at the sight. Aya had to force her fluttering heart to remain calm, she couldn't give herself away despite the fact that she has remained untouched all her life.

His breeches grew tighter by the minute, his patience and self control reducing to cinders as he parted her soft and slender legs. He had to be careful, locking eyes with her, he asked her silently for the last time. Aya nodded and gave her consent. Thranduil hovered over her, caressing her flushed cheeks while moving to undress himself. Aya turned away but Thranduil turned her face back to him.

"No, don't turn from me, look at me" Thranduil whispered hotly before kissing her. And without a warning he plunged into her, feeling the strange intrusion and pain that followed after, Aya whimpered in pain, biting into his lips for comfort to ease the sudden pain. Thranduil had expected her reaction and had prepared for it however, it did not make it any less painful. Remaining still, he kept himself in check so he wouldn't lose complete control over his senses.

Feeling the pain ebb away, a new sensation began to slowly replace it and Aya being both curious and embarrassed bucked her hips slightly. An action which gave Thranduil the permission he needed, softly gripping her thighs apart, he thrust further into her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He had to be gentle for he feared to hurt her with his long overdue need to sate his lust for the woman moaning melodiously beneath him, if there was anything that would drive him mad with lust, it was the beautiful creature entrapped in his arms, helplessly yelping under the onslaught of pleasure. He would make certain she felt everything inch of him, from his body to his fea.

The feeling in the pit of her stomach grew intensely and with it the need for release Aya began to buck her in rhythm and thirst for more pleasure, Thranduil's eyes rolled back as he felt her action, he was reaching his peak and so was she, he could tell as her walls began to clench him tighter.

"Meleth, say these words to me...By the Valar, In both Hroar and Fea, i bind myself to you...say it!" Thranduil whispered desperately through clenched teeth as he felt the moment slipping quickly.

"By the V-valar, in both Hroar and Feaaaa, i bind myself to youuuu!!" Aya screamed as she came. Thranduil buckled his hips faster and came along with her. Breathing deeply, they laid in each other's arms, basking in the wake of their union. Thranduil sighed, he wanted more, but knowing this was the very first time his wife had done this, he would have to wait and teach her how to match his stamina, eventually. In the meantime, while his heart was laid to rest he still could not shake off a lingering foreboding feeling. When morning came he would send a letter to Mithrandir informing him of the recent events as well as a royal invitation, there was much to be discussed.


End file.
